Ai no Uta
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: O clube de música do Konoha High, uma das escolas mais caras e de excelente ensino do país ,precisa de integrantes, se não, será fechado antes mesmo de começar. Então, lhe convidamos á participar da festa! - FICHAS FECHADAS - Que a sorte seja lançada.
1. Começando

Disclaimer: Naruto não pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, Ou Kishimoto Masashi, como preferir, porque eu simplesmente não sei que ordem por para agradar. Haha.

....................................................................................................................

"_Ai no Uta"_

_("Canção do Amor")_

Capítulo 1: Começando

Encarou o enorme portão feito de ferro da entrada e realmente surpreendeu-se. Tsunade tinha lhe dito que a escola era grande, mas não pensava que ela fosse parecida com uma fortaleza, toda fechada por muros e gigantesca. O portão tinha uma torre de cada lado, e realmente podia-se ver que eram cobertas por um telhadinho em forma de um cone bastante aberto, apenas com um picozinho em cima, parecia aqueles castelos de princesas que via nos filmes. Sorriu e deu uma risadinha. Ela iria gostar do lugar.

"Bem, vamos lá", pensou. Não podia ser tão ruim o primeiro dia de aula, como a sua mãe dissera. Mesmo acreditando nela, não deixou de se preocupar-se, então reviu seus planos milhares de vezes, para tudo dar certo. Primeiro, quando chegaria, pediria informação de onde se localizava a direção para o porteiro, e logo depois, se ele a ajudasse, seguiria a informação e falaria com a diretora, sua madrinha. Logo depois de se informar de tudo, sobre horários e locais, iria para o seu quarto se instalar e talvez até conhecer suas colegas de quarto. Queria fazer amizades logo, e se enturmar rápido. Odiava ser aquela pessoa que sempre era comentada pelos outros, como se fosse uma nova atração num circo. Depois de se instalar, iria lanchar em algum lugar, e depois, iria direto pro quarto descansar. Se sobrasse tempo, talvez gostaria de passear um pouco pela escola. Era isso. Muito fácil, e ela com certeza era capaz disso.

Caminhou até o portão, e ele logo se abriu.

-Mas com-... – Foi interrompida por uma voz que veio de cima.

- Fui Eu! – disse a voz desconhecida.

Olhou pra cima, não viu ninguém. Olhou pros lados, ninguém também. Só tinha uma opção.

- Deus? – realmente fora muito burra, mas era a única alternativa.

- Longe disso, apenas um simples mortal! – disse uma voz risonha, ainda vinda de cima. Olhou pra cima de novo, e dessa vez, viu um senhor, aparentando ser muito velhinho, em uma das torres que ficavam ao lado do enorme portão – Haha, eu não a culpo! Quase ninguém olha aqui pra cima, só quando toco o sino que anuncia a entrada e troca de períodos, além dos intervalos e toque de recolher. Alguns me dão uns "Oi's" ou "Tchau's", mas realmente esquecem-se do vovô aqui! Hahahahaha - o velhinho simpático deu uma risada gostosa. Riu também.

- Bem, ahn, o senhor poderia me dar algumas informações? – arriscou. Gostara dele, parecia ser um senhor bastante divertido.

-Claro querida, estou descendo – disse, já se virando para descer. Ouviu passos de escada, e logo em seguida viu o velho senhor sair por uma porta que dava para o outro lado do portão. Atravessou o portão aberto e ficou em frente a ela, sorrindo.

Ela decidiu de apresentar, por educação.

- Prazer, meu nome é Sakura Haruno! Aluna nova! – disse sorrindo também, estendendo a mão.

- Prazer Stra. Sakura! Meu nome é Kabuki Hirawa, sou o porteiro e sineiro do colégio! – disse, animado, apertando a mão dela. Vendo de perto, Sakura podia ver direitinho, que ele era bem velhinho, e que devia ter uns 70 anos já. Baixinho, calvo em cima da cabeça e com olhos puxados, sinal de que era japonês. Com um uniforme composto por uma camisa social branquinha, um colete de tecido grosso azul marinho, que, em um bolsinho, perto do coração, estava embutido um símbolo parecido com uma folha, em vermelho, que provavelmente seria o símbolo da escola. Na parte de baixo, usava uma calça preto-azulada, e sapatos pretos. Realmente, ele fazia tipo de um típico vovô sorridente que conta história pros netos. Depois da breve observação, decidiu continuar.

- Então, Kabuki-san, o senhor poderia me ajudar? Eu realmente preciso saber onde fica a direção! Chegarei atrasada do jeito que estou. – disse realmente preocupada e sem jeito. Sua mãe a largara em cima da hora na porta do colégio, pois ela acordara atrasada e Sakura teve pena de acordá-la. Sua mãe realmente estava trabalhando muito, e quase não dormia. Não estava atrasada, mas queria se adiantar com as coisas, pois não tinha nenhum censo de direção e de tempo.

- Claro Srta. Sakura, eu a ajudarei! – disse o senhor – Rikko! Venha aqui filho, depressa! – gritou, e um rapaz muito bonito apareceu não sei de onde correndo até eles, de dentro da escola. Provavelmente estava dentro do pátio da frente da escola, pois também passou pelo portão. Realmente, o rapaz poderia ser um modelo, Sakura pensou. O porte atlético, com cabelos cacheados e medianos, a pele morena, os olhos verdes envolventes e um jeito "caliente", como a mesma diria, denunciavam que o garoto era mexicano, ou pelo menos de descendência mexicana. Vestia o mesmo uniforme de Kabuki-san. – Ouça a Srta. Sakura, filho!

- Sim senhor! – disse, quando chegou até eles – Olá senhorita! Chamo-me Rikko, sou o ajudante de Kabuki-san – disse sorrindo. Sakura percebeu que os dentes dele eram perfeitamente alinhados – O que a senhorita deseja?

- Oh, sim, Rikko-san, sou Sakura Haruno, aluna nova. – devolveu o sorriso – poderia me levar até a direção? – perguntou.

- Claro! Vamos lá! Permita-me? – ele apontou para as três malas de Sakura mais a de rodinhas, a mochila em suas costas e a frasqueira em sua mão.

- Ah, sim, desculpe, pode sim! – Ele pegou as malas, empilhou-as e colocou-as encostadas na mala de rodinhas de um modo que não caísse. Quando ia pegar o resto, Sakura sorriu e disse que levaria, e que ele não precisaria se preocupar. Ficou com a mochila nas costas e a frasqueira nas mãos. – Vamos?

- A senhorita que manda! – disse o moreno – Tchau Kabuki-san!

- Tchau Kabuki-san! Obrigada! - Sakura aproveitou e agradeceu também.

- De nada, querida! Agora vão, se cuidem crianças! – ele gritou, pois os dois já estavam a uma boa distância – Boa estadia no Konoha High, Srta. Sakura!

- Obrigaadaa! – repetiu, de longe.

Seu dia estava começando bem.

....................................................................................................................

As duas corriam pelo comprido corredor, com medo de chegarem atrasadas à cerimônia de boas-vindas. Seria um desastre se elas entrassem no saguão principal da escola e todas olhassem pra elas. Parecia coisa de filme, mas isso já acontecera com uma das morenas, e ela não gostava de lembrar-se disso.

- Vamos Hinata! Vai querer chegar atrasada no nosso primeiro dia de aula? Ainda mais na sua estréia, já que você é novata!– Uma das morenas perguntava apressada, puxando a outra pela mão, quase derrubando a pobre garota.

- T-Tenten-chan! Ca-calma, não a-acho que estejamos atrasadas! – a outra tentava argumentar, mas de nada adiantava, Tenten parecia estar disposta a dar sua vida para chegar ao tal horário.

- Hina! Lembra que ainda temos que entregar o formulário da abertura do clube? – ouviu a outra murmurar um "uhum" – Pois é! Temos que entregá-lo ainda hoje! E a cerimônia já vai começar! Estamos correndo contra o tempo!

Estavam tão afoitas correndo que nem perceberam duas pessoas virando o comprido corredor em suas direções, e, com a velocidade, quase os derrubaram se não fosse a mala de rodinhas, claro. A culpa sempre cai na mala de rodinhas.

Só que, como dito antes, as duas pessoas só não foram derrubadas por terem desviado das duas garotas apressadas, e, conseqüentemente, as mesmas, por falta de coordenação das pernas de Tenten, que estava puxando Hinata (e essa só estava faltando ser arrastada pelo chão), tropeçaram na pobre mala de rodinhas, que fora deixada inesperadamente no meio do corredor, e foram com tudo ao chão. Parecia ter acontecido tudo em câmera lenta.

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! – os gemidos de dor por parte de Tenten eram ouvidos pelos dois expectadores surpresos, e por Hinata, que não gemia, pois caíra em cima de Tenten – Hina! Sai de cima de mim! Você é pesada! – Hinata, totalmente envergonhada, saiu rapidamente de cima de Tenten e olhou para as duas pessoas, totalmente nervosa e vermelha.

- Gomen ne! Gomen ne! Re-realmente n-n-não e-e-esperávamos que isso a-a-acontecesse! Gomen ne! Gomen ne! E-e-eu sinto mu-muito! - desculpava-se, incessantemente, curvando-se.

- Para com isso! Parece louca, Hina-chan! – Tenten, já recomposta, ralhou com a pobre morena de olhos perolados – Nee, desculpem pelo tumulto, Hina-chan às vezes exagera nas desculpas – sorriu – Então, meu nome é Tenten Mitsashi, do segundo ano, e a minha amiga ao meu lado é Hinata Hyuuga, que acabou de entrar no primeiro ano – estendeu a mão para uma das pessoas. Hinata fez o mesmo, com o outro indivíduo.

- Nossa, que problemático, mas tudo bem. Meu nome é Shikamaru Nara, primeiro ano, e esse é o meu amigo Chouji Akimichi, do primeiro também – os dois estenderam as mãos também.

- He! Legal! Vocês são novatos também! Viu Hina-chan, você vai ter pessoas pra conversar! – a morena mais velha disse, animada.

Shikamaru observou as duas. Eram muito bonitas, de verdade. Tenten era morena, com os cabelos castanhos presos em dois curiosos coques, e com uma franjinha bastante bagunçada. Não era muito alta, provavelmente não tinha mais que 1,65 cm de altura. Com uma expressão facial alegre, a flexibilidade grande da pele e os olhos num tom de chocolate, deveria sorrir bastante, como agora, onde mostrava seus dentes caprichosamente brancos. Se conhecesse bem ela, diria que ela realmente era uma garota alegre e extrovertida.

Já Hinata era diferente, pelo o que pôde perceber. Hinata era morena, mas tinha a pele muito clara, e seus olhos eram de um tom perolado, muito estranho, pensou. Seu cabelo era comprido, até as costas e com uma franja fechada e espessa, em uma tonalidade de preto-azulado muito estranho também. Baixinha, não deveria ter nem 1,62 cm de altura. Bem, percebeu também que ela tinha o busto um tanto avantajado para a idade dela, que provavelmente deveria ser a mesma que a dele. Tinha uma aura muito calma, e deveria ser muito tímida também. Chegou a pensar que ela era gaga, pelo jeito de pedir desculpas, mas depois entendeu que ela apenas era uma garota tímida e delicada. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Chouji, que estava falando.

- Pra onde vocês estavam indo?

- Nós? Bem, nós estávamos indo pro saguão principal, sabe? A cerimônia de boas vindas já vai começar daqui a três minutos! Aliás, todos nós estamos atrasados! Vocês não vão? – disse a morena de coques.

Os dois se olharam, e olharam para as morenas. As duas não entenderam nada.

- Bem... A cerimônia é daqui à uma hora, sabe?... – disse Chouji, despreocupado. As meninas se olharam e Hinata lançou um olhar feio sobre Tenten.

- Atrasadas, né, Ten-chan? – colocou as mãos na cintura – Caímos por nada!

- Hehehe, que coisa, né? Eu jurava que começava às sete horas, hehehehe! – a morena ria, sem jeito, com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça – À recém são seis horas, é? Haha – olhou o relógio, sem rir – Hehe, o meu relógio está adiantado uma hora! Que imprevisto não?

Shikamaru e Chouji olhavam-na com gotas na cabeça. Hinata observava-a com uma expressão de "Viu? Não estamos atrasadas!"

-Ahhh, desculpe Hina! Que foi? Não posso me enganar? – disse manhosa. Sempre funcionava com Hinata. E de certo funcionou, Hinata estava com a expressão calma, e mais compreensiva.

- Ok, ok, Tenten-chan, o que faremos agora então? – Hinata perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Bem, vamos fazer a inscrição do curso na diretoria! – disse alegre – Vamos? – ao ver Hinata concordar, pegou-a pela mão – Nee, meninos, outra hora nos vemos! Ja ne! – e foi-se com Hinata corredor adentro, acenando sem olhar pra trás.

Shikamaru e Chouji boiavam mais atrás, mas gritaram um "Ja ne" no final.

- Wuáá, que problemáticas – falou, se espreguiçando. Logo olhou para o amigo – Vamos? Temos que conhecer os nossos quartos e pegar informações.

-Sim, mas fique sabendo que eu tô morrendo de fome! Depois podemos para em algum lugar pra comer? – pediu Chouji – Realmente, eu não comi nada no café da manhã e estou quase desmaiando, Shikamaru! Ó, eu vejo uma luz! Ela quer me levar! Oh não! Fuja da luz, fuja da luz! A luz é má! Droga! Droga! –disse de modo teatral e exagerado.

- Ok, ok... – o moreno disse, de maneira cansada – Pare de escândalo, vamos parar pra comer, depois pedir informações.

- Tá, Shikamaru, eu disse que te amo hoje? – disse Chouji, divertido.

-Affee...

....................................................................................................................

Realmente, estava cansado de esperar Naruto na frente da casa dele. Ele conhecia a palavra "horário"? Aliás, sequer sabia o significado dessa palavra? Às vezes tinha vergonha de ser amigo de uma pessoa assim.

Buzinou uma vez. Buzinou outra vez. Sem resposta. Buzinou três vezes seguidas. Sem resposta novamente. A paciência estourou, já não estava bem essa manhã e acontecia isso.

- NARUTOO DOBE, DESCE LOGO, POXA! QUE DEMORA SUA NOIVA! TÁ FABICANDO A ROUPRA PRA VESTIR? OU QUER QUE EU TE DESÇA A FORÇA E FAÇA VOCÊ IR PRO COLÉGIO DE PIJAMA? – realmente seu humor hoje não estava dos melhores.

- SASUKE TEMEEE! NÃO GRITA PÔ, MINHA MÃE TÁ DORMINDO! – gritou, sem perceber, saindo da porta da cozinha, com as malas e as mochilas nas costas, totalmente atrapalhado – E EU NÃO FABRICO ROUPAS! SÓ A MINHA MÃE, QUE É ESTILISTA, Ô ANIMAL! – xingou o amigo - VAMOS, ME AJUDA COM AS MINHAS MALAS, DOENÇA! – disse.

- Primeiro sua anta, pára de gritar, não disse que sua mãe estava dormindo? Segundo, eu sei que a sua mãe é estilista, conheço ela desde pequeno, criatura, e terceiro, não, não te ajudo, retardado.

- Vamos temeee! Por favor! Vamos chegar atrasados – choramingou Naruto.

- Tá, tá, que seja! Só porque depois Tsunade coloca os cachorros na gente por culpa sua! Vamos logo! – foi até ao amigo, pegando as duas malas que ele tentava equilibrar nos braços e a mochila, que estava na cabeça – Por que não deixamos as coisas na escola quando fomos fazer a rematrícula do ano? Temos que fazer essa droga de rematrícula todo ano, desde que entramos no colégio, há dez anos! Somos muito burros!

- Deixa Sasuke! Depois a gente fala com a Tsunade-obaa-chan sobre isso! Vamos chegar atrasados! Corre cara! – disse o loiro, colocando rapidamente as bagagens no banco de trás, já que as bagagens de Sasuke estavam dentro do porta-malas.

- Primeira coisa certa do dia que você fala Naruto – o moreno bateu palmas, encostado no próprio carro – Parabéns, sinta-se feliz com isso – disse irônico.

- Ah, valeu, seu cavalo, agora vamos! - entrou no Gol Vintage novinho de Sasuke, que o mesmo ganhara dois meses antes de entrar no primeiro ano. Sasuke já tinha carteira, mesmo sendo ilegal dirigir com menos de 18 anos. Mas seu pai mexeu uns pauzinhos e conseguiu que o filho tirasse a carteira. Há, o que o dinheiro não faz.

- Ok, estou indo – desencostou do carro e deu a volta no carro e entrando nele numa velocidade incrível. – Pronto?

- Prontíssimo! – respondeu o loirinho, entusiasmado.

- Então vamos –deu a partida no carro – Mais um ano cheio de garotas chatas me perseguindo...

- Ahh, Teme! Anime-se! Vamos conhecer pessoas novas e legais, afinal, acabamos de entrar no primeiro ano! Vai ser diferente da nona série! Você vai ver!

- Espero que sim, Naruto, espero mesmo...

....................................................................................................................

Chegara à escola meia hora antes da entrada, com todo o seu glamour e não a deixaram entrar mesmo assim! Que absurdo! Como ela, Ino Yamanaka, a garota mais popular e bonita do colégio era... Era... Uhn... Como era o nome mesmo? Ah sim, ridicularizada na frente das amigas por um simples porteirinho velho e caduco? Só depois de meia hora ela conseguiu entrar no colégio com as amigas. Iria reclamar com a diretora depois, e se iria.

- Ai, amiga! Vai deixar aquela "múmia" te humilhar daquele jeito? Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu reclamava com a diretora por ele não obedecer você e nem as regras do colégio, sabe? Aquela de... De... Ah, sei lá! Acho que é de desrespeitar um aluno que está acima dele! – uma ruiva de óculos, com cabelos vermelhos muito intensos, e que estava do lado direito de Ino disse despreocupada, lixando as unhas vermelhas e bem cuidadas.

- Karin, você é idiota, burra ou o que? É claro que eu vou reclamar! Você acha que eu vou me rebaixar pra um porteirinho qualquer? – disse a loira, realmente brava com a burrice da amiga.

- Ain! Não precisa morder também! – a ruiva reclamou, virando a cara.

- Cala a boca, Karin – Ino disse, finalizando a sua briga com a ruiva, como se ela decidisse tudo. Karin não contestou, só começou a resmungar, sem que a outra percebesse.

- Ino, estou cansada de caminhar! Pra onde estamos indo? -disse uma morena de longos cabelos negros, mal-humorada – Realmente, eu não nasci pra ficar cansada!

- Calma Kin, quando chegarmos à diretoria pra reclamar do velhote, nós pegamos nossos folhetos de informação e vamos direto pro quarto – a loira disse, sem prestar atenção na reclamação da amiga.

- Karin no baka, vamos ao salão de festas comigo pra quando nós formos alugar? Pra festa da Hika-chan, lembra? A minha prima chata. Ela pediu pra eu escolher o melhor salão da cidade. Hum, com certeza vou escolher uma espelunca e dizer pra ela que o resto estava lotado – disse outra ruiva, porém com um cabelo mais comprido e um pouco mais claro, rindo maldosamente. Karin riu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Típico de você Tayuya, além de ser uma boca-suja idiota! – zombou Karin.

- Cala a boca, sua vaca vadia! Pelo menos não fico correndo atrás do "Sasuke-kun" feito uma cadela no cio! – reclamou Tayuya, irritada, e fez questão de pronunciar o "Sasuke-kun" num tom bem alto e meloso, para que Ino escutasse. Afinal, sabia que a loira era afim do moreno.

- O-o que? - Karin suou frio. Nem mesmo o melhor e mais corajoso super-herói gostaria de ver uma Ino brava, quando se tratava de suas paqueras, ou como a própria Ino dizia "suas propriedades". Queria o moreno para si, mas sem que Ino descobrisse.

Ino parou de caminhar e virou-se. O que ela tinha acabado de escutar? Tinha ouvido que Karin queria seu moreno para si ou era impressão sua?

- O que? Eu ouvi bem o que a Tayuya falou ou ela está brincado? Se for, é uma brincadeira sem graça nenhuma – disse, com um olhar mortal sobre Karin, que olhou pra baixo. Estava realmente furiosa com Karin.

- Ino-chan, pare com isso, amiga – falou uma loira de cabelo com franjinha e de olhos roxos, despreocupada, como se não se importasse com a briga – Vai cansar sua beleza – falou calmamente, mas com um sarcasmo muito bem disfarçado na voz.

Ino, sem perceber o sarcasmo na voz da amiga, olhou mais uma vez para a ruiva de óculos e suspirou insatisfeita.

- Ok, Shion-chan, mas é só porque você pediu – disse a loira mais alta, pois realmente, Shion não era uma das mais altas – Vou esquecer que eu ouvi esse absurdo.

- Vocês são todas umas vadias mimadas! – reclamou Tayuya – Estou muito cansada das brigas de vocês!

- Então porque não vai andar com outras pessoas? Cansou de ser popular, Tayuya? – retrucou Kin, zombeteira.

-Tsc! Você é outro demônio! Só fala merda – emburrou.

E assim, as "amigas" caminharam até a diretoria.

....................................................................................................................

Os três irmãos caminhavam silenciosamente pela escola.

Não num silêncio desconfortante, mas num silêncio preciso.

Até a garota quebrá-lo.

- Ei! Quando vamos parar? Estamos caminhando pela escola faz uma hora já! Desde que chegamos, não fomos nem pedir informações! – disse uma loira de quatro rabos de cavalos, alta e de olhos azuis petróleo, muito aborrecida.

- Não esquenta Temari! Eles não vão nem dar falta hoje! É começo de ano a recém! - disse o mais velho, de cabelos castanhos, despreocupado e com as mãos na cabeça.

- Grande exemplo você é, Kankurou – disse um ruivo, provavelmente o mais novo dos três, reprovador – Se Temari seguir você, ela realmente estará perdida – disse frio e cortante.

- Tsc. Pra que vocês querem ir pedir informação?

- Não sei! Talvez pra pedir alguma informação, ou pelo menos pra saber onde ficam as drogas dos nossos quartos! – disse a loira, irônica.

- Temari. Vou indo ver algumas coisas. Vou à diretoria ver o que preciso fazer, de uma vez só. Se quiser ficar com ele, fique, mas talvez depois eu vá por meu quarto e não ficarei com você. – disse o ruivo, calmamente.

- Ok, Gaara, vou com você – disse, por fim – Kankurou? Vai ficar bem aí? – perguntou para o irmão gêmeo.

- Vou, vou sim! Vão logo, seu fraudinhas! – riu debochado, mas os dois sabiam que era brincadeira.

- Ok, até o recreio então! – disse a loira, sorrindo.

- Uhn... – Gaara grunhiu, num gesto de despedida.

Mais outros que se foram para a diretoria.

....................................................................................................................

Um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e bem cuidados caminhava calmamente pela cantina, pois a recém tinha comprado uma latinha de refrigerante. Procurava a prima por lá, mas ele com certeza sabia que ela estaria junto com a amiga, a garota de coques, que talvez fosse sua colega esse ano.

Suspirou resignado.

Estava com os dias de sossego contados, pois se a amiga de Hinata o descobrisse, entraria em conversas infindáveis na aula, mesmo se ela começasse um monólogo.

Enquanto procurava-as, sentou-se em um banco, para descansar as pernas. Mas, logo depois de sentar-se, ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-lo. Uma voz bem conhecida.

- YOO NEJIII! SEU CABELUDO DE UMA FIGA! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO NÃO O VEJO! VOCÊ PARECE ESTAR COM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE QUEIMANDO EM SUAS ENTRANHAS! E O BRILHO DA SUA JOVIALIDADE, ENTÃO? PARECE ESTAR TÃO RENOVADO! NEM PARECE AQUELE GAROTO QUE USAVA UM SECADOR DE CABELOS VELHO, FICAVA DEPRIMIDO E DIZIA QUE O CABELO ESTAVA RUIM! – Um ser de roupas verdes gritava enquanto andava até o pobre Neji, já quase morto de vergonha. Estava realmente todo de verde, camisa verde, jaqueta jeans verde escuro, calça jeans verde quase preto e All star camuflado. Neji viu que as pessoas que estavam na cantina começaram a observar os dois conhecidos. Era só o que faltava.

- Lee. Fale mais baixo. As pessoas estão olhando. – disse Neji, controlado.

- MAS NEJI! O QUE TEM? E DAÍ! ELAS TE OLHAM PORQUE TE ADMIRAM! – disse o ser chamado Lee, feliz.

Neji estava no seu limite. Pegou-o pela gola da jaqueta e mandou-o sentar.

- Lee. Qual parte do "falar baixo" você não entendeu? Seja uma pessoa civilizada, porra.

- Ok, ok, não se exalte meu amigo! – Lee diminuíra o tom de voz, mas ainda falava alto – Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? – disse surpreso. Na testa de Neji apareceu uma gota.

- Lee.

- O quê?

- Nós nos vemos semana retrasada, no cinema, esqueceu? Idiota. – continuou Neji, massageando as têmporas.

- Ah é... – Lee lembrou-se do ocorrido - Mas então, o que faz aqui?

- Procurando minha prima, viu-a por aí? – perguntou.

- Não, não vi não. Quer ajuda pra procurá-la? – Lee ofereceu-se.

- Não, Lee, muito obrigada. Eu vou até parar de procurar, ela deve estar bem. Está com a amiga – Explicou, ao ver o rosto de Lee em uma expressão curiosa.

- Ok, então... Mas não quer ir comigo para o estádio? Gai-sensei está treinando futebol! Podemos treinar com ele! – sugeriu Lee, animado.

- Vamos, vamos, estou com vontade de jogar um pouco mesmo – disse Neji. Afinal, sabia que o professor iria gastar toda a energia que tinha com eles, apesar e que a energia daquele ser parecia nunca acabar. Mas mesmo assim, queria testar suas habilidades no futebol.

....................................................................................................................

Chegara à diretoria com Rikko ainda carregando suas malas. Sentou-se numa das poltronas da sala retangular, e agradeceu ao garoto por tê-la ajudado. Rikko deu-lhe um último sorriso bonito, antes de se despedir e ir para frente da escola, ajudar o Sr. Hirawa.

Quando ele saiu, ela reparou melhor na sala. Como dito antes, ela era meio retangular, mas pouca coisa. Quatro metros a frente da poltrona que estava sentada, que estava organizada em uma fileira de poltronas, estava um grande e alto balcão de madeira mogno puro que parecia prender a pessoa atrás dele, pois era meia lua. Mas observando bem, ele tinha uma porta ao ladinho, por onde as secretárias poderiam mover-se para fora de dentro do espaço feio pelo balcão. Eram três cadeiras dentro do grande espaço do balcão, cada uma em um lado. Cada divisão, que eram três, obviamente, tinha um computador moderno e de última geração, e atrás, no espaço onde ninguém usava, tinha uma máquina de bebidas, provavelmente em copinhos para suco, café e mais algumas bebidas, junto ao fax e a impressora, e estavam encima de uma mesa também de mogno e comprida. No balcão deveria ter também, várias divisões de gavetas para documentos, além do gigantesco armário para a organização de pastas e papéis. Nas paredes, como dito antes, estavam encostadas a fileira de cinco poltronas vermelho escuro, mais dois sofás, da mesma cor, um em cada lado da sala. Era enfeitado também com várias plantas, deixando o ambiente bonito e natural. Do lado do grande balcão, estava uma porta de madeira escura, e nela estava escrito em uma placa de prata "Tsunade Senju", sua madrinha. Quando olhou as paredes, percebeu que elas eram pintadas de pêssego, com muitos quadros, prêmios e certificados da escola. Olhou pro chão, e ele era belamente feito de madeira escura também, enfeitada com um caríssimo tapete persa. Foi desperta de seus pensamentos por uma voz doce e alegre.

- Sakura? Sakura Haruno? – uma morena de cabelo curto e franja chamou-a, sorrindo. Ela confirmou – Oh querida, meu nome é Shizune, sou a secretária principal de Tsunade-sama!

- He, olá Shizune-san – cumprimentou, estendendo a mão, mas Shizune a apertou num abraço amistoso. Sakura riu.

-Ei, pode me chamar de Shizune-chan! Como preferir! – riu a morena.

- Ok, Shizune-chan! – riu de novo. Ou Shizune era muito legal, ou todas as pessoas da escola eram muito amistosas – Eu vim aqui para pedir inform-... – não terminou a frase, pois duas garotas muito bonitas entraram na sala, felizes, uma, em especial, chamava Shizune de um modo carinhoso e alegre.

- Shizu-chaaaaaaaan! Estou aquiiii! Vim ver as condições da folha de inscrição do clube! Hina-chan velho comigo, olha! – puxou Hinata, ainda sem notar a garota confusa na sala.

- Err... Tenten-chan? Nós temos mais pessoas aqui, sabe? – disse Shizune sem jeito.

- Uh? – Tenten olhou para o lado e viu uma garota de estranhos cabelos rosa.

"Ela realmente é bonita", pensou. Deu uma olhada nela. A garota tinha cabelos rosa muito estranhos que iam até o meio das costas, mas Tenten achou-os muito bonitos. Ela não era muito alta, devia ter uns 1,60 cm de altura, no máximo. Não que Tenten se achasse alta, pelo contrário, achava que para sua idade era mesmo baixinha. Mas continuando, a garota do cabelo rosa, como apelidara, era magra e tinha olhos verdes muito lindos, e parecia ser delicada. Tinha pouco peito, mas era fofinha. Devia ter um sorriso bonito. Tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto, apesar de parecer confusa. Se tentem desse um de seus palpites perfeitos, diria que Sakura era uma garota com um gênio forte e bastante corajosa, pois ela olhava para frente com uma expressão segura, diferente de algumas pessoas, que sempre olham pra baixo. Era melhor parar de encará-la, se não a garota pensaria que ela era maluca.

-Oi! Meu nome é Tenten Mitsashi! Bem vinda ao Konoha High! Espero que goste daqui e que sejamos amigas! – Tenten fora direta. Gostara muito da garota, e achou isso muito estranho, pois nem a conhecia direito ainda. Deu um abraço nela, do nada, como se fossem amigas há anos. Nem ela entendeu direito isso.

Sakura retribuiu o abraço, sem pensar, o dia estava bom mesmo!

- He, meu nome é Sakura Haruno! Prazer! Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade, nunca fui recebida assim por nenhuma escola! – riu. Reparou na outra garota que entrara junto à Tenten. Seria uma falta de educação não se apresentar para a garota, e ela parecia ser legal.

- Etoo, e você quem é? Achei você muito fofa! – A garota sorriu e corou. Realmente ela era muito fofa.

- M-meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga, prazer, Sakura-san! – imitou o gesto de Tenten, mesmo com vergonha. Sakura retribuiu o abraço. Shizune olhava tudo com um sorriso. Ela realmente não teria problemas para se enturmar.

- Ok, ok meninas! Agora o que vocês querem? Aliás, as meninas já falaram, só esperem um pouquinho, ok? O que quer Sakura-chan? – perguntou Shizune.

- Ahh, eu só queri-... – foi interrompida por um grupo de garotas que entrava na sala, falando alto, mas uma voz destacou-se, a da loira mais alta.

- Shizune! Aquele porteiro idiota e velho da entrada me barrou! Quero falar com a Tsunade! Agora! – disse mandona. Sakura achara isso horrível. Primeiro por desrespeitar o Sr. Hirawa, e depois por achar que manda em alguém.

- Ino-san, acalme-se! Por que não espera um pouco, tem mais gente aqui sabe? – disse uma brava Shizune, pela falta de respeito com as pessoas que Ino tinha.

- Não quero saber! Quem aquele velho imbecil pensa que é? Diretor da escola? Ele não decide nada! – explodiu Ino, e suas amigas só concordaram.

- Ei Ino, se enxerga garota! Tá pensando que é a última bolacha do pacote, é? Pense duas vezes antes de falar de pessoas melhores que você, sua porca nojenta! – Tenten não agüentou ficar de fora da briga, e defender o pobre Sr. Hirawa. Não agüentava aquela garota mimada e patricinha, juntamente com suas cadelinhas de estimação, que corriam atrás dela o tempo todo.

- Calada, sua vaca! Fale mal da sua mãe! Deve ser a idiota-mãe, não é? – riu Ino, zombeteira – você já deve ser a segunda maior idiota da sua família!

- Ei Ino-san! Não fale mal da família da Tenten-chan! – disse Hinata muito corada, depois de perceber ter defendido a amiga, mas logo se calou e baixou a cabeça, pois Ino lançou-a um olhar mortal. Com certeza Ino a esculacharia agora.

- E você! Olhe pra você! Tenta defender a idiota da Mitsashi, mas não sabe nem se defender! Aprenda a viver a vida, garotinha, não vai adiantar nada se continuar inocente e inútil desse jeito! – riu de novo, observando a pobre Hyuuga se encolher diante de suas palavras, triste e envergonhada.

- Ei garotas, parem com isso! –pediu Shizune, brava, sem sucesso.

- Ei meninas, não briguem! Não deveria estar me metendo, mas Tenten-chan, acalme-se, e você, Ino-san, como não fomos apresentadas e nem lhe conheço, só lhe peço que controle sua boa, e não se meta com pessoas mais velhas ou que não lhe ofenderam, entendeu? – pediu Sakura, carinhosa com Tenten, e cortante com Ino.

Haha, era brincadeira, não era? Quem aquela ruiva desbotada, testuda e despeitada (nos dois sentidos) pensava que era?

- Ei garota! Quem é você, sua traveca testuda e sem peito? Quem pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – disse Ino, furiosa.

Traveca? Sakura iria mostrar agora quem era traveca testuda e sem peito!

- Posso ser uma traveca testuda e sem peito a seu ver, sua caveira loira, mas não sou uma porca boca-suja, patricinha e fútil como você é, que não consegue calar a boca imunda na frente de pessoas melhores que você, porque tem inveja delas! – disse Sakura, com uma expressão calma.

Na sala, foram reações distintas. Ino borbulhava de raiva, e suas amigas estavam com o queixo lá embaixo. Shizune tinha um mini sorrisinho no rosto. Hinata, que estava abraçada a Tenten, sorriu de cabeça baixa, mas repreendeu-se logo depois, e Tente fez questão de dar uma gargalhada linda e gostosa.

- Essa é a Sakura-chan maravilhosa que eu acabei de conhecer! – ria como se mundo terminasse amanhã.

- Vou te mostrar quem é a porca aqui, sua vadia desbotada! – Ino partiu para cima de Sakura com suas unhas bem pintadas e compridas, mas Tenten interveio.

- Dê mais um passo na direção dela que eu te quebro a cara, loira burra! Vai cair pra dentro? – agora as amiguinhas de Ino gritavam como gralhas, e Ino deu um passo para trás. Não era burra, Tente fizera artes marciais da segunda série até a nona, quando se formou em faixa preta, e a loira sabia muito bem de que se Tenten batesse nela (o que Tenten não se arrependeria nem em mil anos), seria um "adeus" ao seu lindo rostinho.

- Parem com isso garotas! Parem já! – dizia Shizune, alterada. Ouviu a porta abrir, e dela entrar um ruivo não muito alto e uma loira de quatro rabos de cavalo curtos.

- MAS QUE BARRACO DO CÃO É ESSE? DISSERAM-ME QUE ESSA ESCOLA ERA MARAVILHOSA, AGORA ME APARECE UMA GRITARIA NA DIRETORIA QUANDO EU CHEGO! – gritou a loira. Quando ela gritou, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, e olharam-na. Logo depois, viraram-se e começaram a discussão e gritaria de novo, e dessa vez juntamente com a loira de quatro rabos de cavalo.

- CALA A BOCA, LOIRA TROUXA! – gritou Karin. Temari brigar.

O ruivo suspirou. Sua irmã discutindo com três garotas gritadeiras, uma morena, uma ruiva de óculos e uma loira de franjinha. Outras duas garotas, uma morena de coques totalmente exaltada e uma garota de cabelos rosa, mais calma, discutiam com outra ruiva desbocada e uma loira alta de longos cabelos, que parecia estar quase partindo pra cima da rosada. Do outro lado, Shizune gritava pedindo para pararem, junto com outra garota de cabelos azulados, desesperada por tentar acalmar as pessoas.

- Calem-se, suas malucas – disse, calmamente e assustadoramente.

- Taca a mãe pra ver se a vaca voa, ruivo desgraçado! – disse a ruiva desbocada, virando-se para a briga com a morena e a rosada.

Ok. Falaram de sua mãe, falaram dele. Aquela ruiva maldita não tinha direito nem de pronunciar o nome de sua mãe, quem dirá falar mal dela.

- Taque a sua, sua ruiva doente – disse nervoso, com uma cara nada boa. Tayuya estremeceu e começou a discutir com ele.

Mais uma vez abriram a porta, e depararam-se com dois meninos, um gordinho e um garoto com cabelos parecidos com um abacaxi, que logo fecharam a porta. Mesmo assim não pararam de discutir e gritar naquele inferno que chamavam de diretoria.

....................................................................................................................

Fora da sala, os dois garotos se olharam.

- Shikamaru, tem certeza que a diretoria era aqui? – Chouji perguntou confuso e assustado.

- Não sei, meu amigo, pela informação do cara da cantina, era sim – Shikamaru tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Aquilo me parecia um programa de TV, daqueles que as pessoas gritam e se falam mal na TV, tipo programas de problemas familiares! – disse Chouji, assustado.

- Err... Que tal voltarmos quando as coisas estiverem azuis? – disse Shikamaru, pensativo.

- Vamos, vamos, o que faremos agora então?

- vamos pro campus deitar no chão e ver as nuvens – sugeriu o mais alto, numa voz entediada.

- Certo!

....................................................................................................................

Dentro da sala, o estardalhaço continuava.

- Ei sua retardada! Quando você nasceu, era tão feia que sua mãe disse "Ei Doutor, manda voltar porque não tá pronta ainda!" – disse Ino, gritando e ofendendo Tenten.

- E você, sua jumenta! Demorou tanto pra nascer que o médico pensou que era filho de burro, que nasce com doze meses! Seu cérebro não tava formado ainda! – devolveu Tenten, furiosa e maldosa. Sakura estava a segurando para não partir para cima de Ino. Gostara de Tenten tê-la defendido, mas não queria causar problemas para a possível nova amiga.

Do outro lado, Temari já estava quase encima da ruiva de óculos, e a loira baixinha defendia Karin, gritando feito louca.

- EI LOIRA MALUCA! PARA COM ISSO! – disse Shion, exaltada.

- É, SUA MALUCA, DEIXA A GENTE EM PAZ! – reforçou Karin.

-MALUCAS SÃO VOCÊS! QUEM MANDOU SE METEREM COMIGO! –respondeu a loira raivosa.

Novamente foram interrompidos por mais duas pessoas que entravam na sala. Um loiro baixinho e um moreno alto, com caras interrogativas. O loiro não perdeu tempo e já se meteu.

- WAAAA!É BRIGA DE MENINAS, TEME! LUTA LIVRE!

- Cala a boca, Naruto, o negócio aqui é sério – disse o moreno, alarmado.

Viu as amigas de Ino, que percebeu estar presente na sala, brigando com uma loira alta e bonita. Shizune e Hinata, que conhecia por ser prima de um conhecido seu, estavam tentando amenizar tudo, mesmo que aos gritos. Uma ruiva e um ruivo baixinho brigarem baixinho e trocarem olhares de ódio num canto, e a Mitsashi, do segundo ano, ser segurada por uma rosada bonitinha que não conhecia, para evitar que batesse em Ino. Falando nela, quando ela se virou e o viu, ele estacou. Agora não havia escapatória.

- Sasuke-kun! – suspirou a loira, apaixonada. Deixou de discutir com as garotas para abraçá-lo - Eu senti saudades, porque não me ligou nas férias?

- Ô loira oxigenada! Não fuja da briga! Vou quebrar sua cara! – gritava Tenten, furiosa, já dificilmente contida pela Haruno.

- Sasuke-kun! Olha ela! Essa garota quer me bater! Faça algo! – dizia a loira manhosa, pendurada no pobre Uchiha e alheia a toda confusão que formara aquela sala.

- Desgruda Ino! Sai garota! – Sasuke tentava desgrudar a loira de si, mas falhava miseravelmente.

Naruto estava encostado numa parede, com a mão na barriga, pois seu estômago estava doendo de tanto rir das cenas.

Como se fosse obra do destino (que, vocês sabem, estava sendo realmente cruel com eles), uma outra pessoa entrou na sala. E dessa vez não era nada bom. Nada mesmo.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA SALA? – gritou furiosa, nada mais nada menos que a diretora da escola.

Ih. Ferrou.

....................................................................................................................

**N/A: **Haha, Konichiwaaaaa, minna-saaaan – cantando alegre –

Como vão? :)

Heh, lá vai eu encher vocês com mais uma fic, e dessa vez, DE FICHAS! *o*

Isso mesmo, de fichas *O*

HSAUHSAUHSAUSHUAHSUSHAUHSAUHSUSH

Serão, no total, 15 fichas escolhidas para participar do clube de música ou outro clube da escola, ou até de outra escola rival aos clubes da Konoha High, vocês estarão livres para escolher n.n

Preciso exatamente de cinco meninos e cinco meninas. Os outros cinco também terão uma grande participação na história, mas haverá um problema. **Não haverá par para todo mundo, a não ser que as fichas masculinas queiram ficar com as garotas más, mas as meninas ficarão sem par.** Então, na ficha, vou perguntar se uma personagem pode fazer par com outra personagem de ficha, e conforme for a resposta, assim será feita a seleção. ^^

Ok, lá vai o modelo de ficha:

**NOME:** Nome/ Sobrenome (Ordem ocidental, por favor ^^)

**NACIONALIDADE:** pessoal, por favor, seria mais fácil se todos fossem japoneses, já que a escola é de lá, mas quem quiser que sua personagem seja de outro país, especifique na história (por exemplo, ela pode ter feito intercâmbio ^^)

**IDADE, DATA DE NASCIMENTO E SIGNO:** Aviso: menores de treze anos não terão par, mas se quiserem fazer, claro que tem vaga ^^

**APARÊNCIA:** Aqui, sejam MUITO criativos e MUITO detalhados, adoooooro personagens que são bem detalhados nesse quesito, pois fica mais fácil de memorizar e amá-los *O*

**HISTÓRIA:** Sem clichês, pessoal, pois já vou usá-los! UHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUSHAUHS Desculpem, não resisti. Não precisa ser dramática, nem muito feliz, pode ser muito bem uma vida normal, façam como quiserem ^^ Por favor, coloquem sonhos, vontades e família.

**PERSONALIDADE:** Sejam muito criativos aqui também, pois pode haver muitas personalidades iguais.

**ESTILO e POR QUE:** Se quiser que ela/ele seja patricinha/mauricinho, metaleiro (a), Roqueiro (a), Pop, Hip Hop, Dancer, Country, Lírica (o), o que quiser. Desculpe se esqueci algum gênero, mas fiquem à vontade n.n

**HABILIDADES:** Tanto na voz, como nos instrumentos e movimentos. Se ela só toca, ou só canta, ou só dança, ou faz tudo isso. Se quiserem pesquisar que tipo de voz sua personagem tem pesquise, ou que marca de instrumento ela usa, ou sua aparência.

**VOZ:** Aqui vocês podem escolher que voz sua personagem pode ter, se ele cantar. Pode ser até seu artista preferido, pois com certeza, se seu personagem for cantor, ele irá cantar pelo menos uma música no clube *O*

**CLUBE:** Obviamente, qual clube pertence. Eu particularmente gostaria que tivessem duas pessoas de outro clube, só duas. Pode ser o clube que quiser, como culinária, leitura, costura, judô, kendô, time de basquete, vôlei ou futebol, natação, enfim, vários. Se alguém se interessar, "temos aí" :D

**PAR:** Lista de pares no final + os de fichas.

**RELACIONAMENTO:** Aqui, coloque tudo o que tenha haver com o par. Atitudes, como se apaixonaram, como se comportam e blá, blá, blá.

**CENA ADICIONAL:** Aqui você pode colocar uma situação ou diálogo que você queira que seu personagem vivencie, ou fale.

**INIMIGOS/MENOS AFINIDADE e /AMIGOS/MAIS AFINIDADE E PORQUÊ:** Não precisam ser inimigos, porque não gostaria que houvessem muitas brigas além das dos vilões, mas é sempre bom ter um barraquinho *O* E sobre amigos, podem pensar no sue personagem favorito, ou alguém que você ache que se daria bem com a sua personagem ^^

**ACEITA SER O PAR DE OUTRA FICHA?:** Sim ou não, e se não, o porquê ^^

**POSSO FAZER MUDANÇAS?:** Sim ou não, caso sim, entrarei em contato. Caso não... Se for não é não né? :/

Tá aí, meu amores! ^^

Ahh, outro aviso, quem, por exemplo, for anônimo, que não tiver conta no F. F, e quiser deixar uma ficha, deixe seu email, para contato ^^

Ah, os pares disponíveis*O*:

**MASCULINOS**

Kiba Inuzuka

Lee Rock

Sai Nakamura (eu sei que não é o sobrenome dele, mas eu inventei um, ok? ^^)

Suigetsu Hozuki

Chouji Akimichi

Shino

+ cinco personagens de ficha

.........................................................

**FEMININOS:**

Kin

Karin

Tayuya

Shion

OU cinco personagens de ficha

Bem, estou realmente nervosa, mas espero que gostem e mandem fichas *O* -roendo unhas -

Kissu, kissu!

**Por favor, deixem reviews, se não vou fazer vocês virarem coelhos feios (?)!**

**Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan) Deshita! ****Ja ne!**

**Nota da Beta:** Cahan, eu vou fazer ficha 8D Ri **muito** desse capítulo e, o melhor? Erros de português nulos. Juh-chan, és uma gênia, diva, etc etc etc *---* ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGO! (: xoxo ;*


	2. FICHAS FECHADAS E ESCOLHIDAS!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e nenhum personagem dessa fic me pertencem, só. Mas, se algumas pessoas se disponham a me dar eles...  
...

**RESULTADO DA ESCOLHA DE FICHAS**

Oi pessoas amadas, aqui é Mai Kobayashi, ou, se preferirem, Juh-chan n.n

Eu estou abismada com o número de fichas que me mandaram. I Love it. Sério. Eu fiquei pensando, "Oh My God, o que é isso, não pensei que ia ter tanta gente mandando assim!" com uma cara meio assim : O.O

E tipo, eu amei todas, todas mesmo, mas, como tinha umas que não consegui encaixar na fic de jeito nenhum, eu tristemente tive que deixá-las de fora, mesmo sendo quase nulas. Eu fiquei um pouco abalada com isso, e tive até que pedir ajuda pra amigas.

Bem, vou até citá-las, pois elas merecem.

**Alien Dagwon Koroneko: **Eu realmente adorei a Hennet, mas o que me preocupou muito foi a falta de informação, e sobre o par pedido, o Shino, eu já tinha escolhido um par pra ele antes, e você não deixou outro que pudesse substituí-lo. E como foram poucos occ's masculinos a serem mandados, não consegui encaixar a Hennet com nenhum, pois não havia ninguém. Desculpe-me mesmo, espero que não fique brava comigo, pois eu tentei de tudo pra tentar encaixá-la. O jeito seria eu colocá-la com o Chouji, mas eu não sabia se você gostaria ou não, e teria que mudar toda a ficha dela. Perdão.

**BruhII: **Outra que eu não consegui encaixar, não por falta de informação, mas pelos pedidos feitos. Eu já imaginava que iria ter alguém pedindo pra ser irmã ou prima de alguém, então considerei os fatos de que primas, tios, sobrinhas ou parentes distantes passariam. Mas eu gostei tanto da Satsuke que revi o caso dela várias vezes, e confesso que ela me deixou muito confusa. Depois de tanto pensar, decidi que não poderia colocada, pois eu teria que mudar o rating da fic para M, pois haveria cenas fortes com os irmãos (o que eu sei que você não fez por mal, mas isso ficaria parecendo um pouco com incesto) e você pediu como par o Naruto, que eu já tinha escolhido como par da Hinata. Então, pelas circunstâncias, não pude escolhê-la. Sinto muito.

Acho que foram essas as pessoas, se tiver mais alguém que ficou e eu não justifiquei, pode me mandar um PM que eu responderei com toda boa vontade. ^^

Well! Agora com as explicações feitas, vamos ao que vos interessam!

FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS: (Vai parecer um pouco cansativo, mas as notinhas são importantes ^^)

Fichas masculinas:

(DONA: ravena Love)Rei Saito – Rei-kun – PAR: Hikari Sakumi. **N/A: Ravena-chan, Rei-kun me encantou *O* E tipo, quando eu recebi a ficha, eu pensei "Nossa, isso me é familiar..." Então, aí eu fui dar uma olhada nas fichas que eu tinha recebido e PAM! Hikari Sakumi é o par perfeito, até nas cenas. Então, espero que goste do resultado ^^**

(DONA: Shina Com) Lucius Danúbio Aquilla – Luh-kun – PAR: Aletta Van Ellia. **N/A: Shina-chan (ou Mari-chan, como preferir ^^) Adoreeeeeeeei o Luh *O* Realmente, adorei, Muito estilo Tamaki. Então, como a Ally-chan é tão versátil e linda pra pares, ela fica pra ele, porque eu penei pra achar par pra esse garoto lindo! *O* Espero que aprecie minha escolha ^^**

(DONA: Hiina-Chan) Mouki Nakoyama - Mouki-kun – PAR: Sayuri Sawada. **N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Mouki-kun kawwaii! Mouki-kun kawwaii! Ele agora virou meu mascote, se importa?\*O*/ Bem, a dona da Sayu-chan disse que gostaria de um par de fichas, então, ela era a que mais se encaixava ^^ Espero que goste ^^**

(DONA: Carol Wells) Demetrius Henrich Bonivard – Deme-kun –PAR: Gwënevire Lens. **N/A: Caah-chan! amei o Demetrius, e não sabia qual apelido dar pra ele o.o Mas tipo, Deme-kun é... É... Nem sei explicar *O* A melhor opção foi a Gwën, que a dona dela disse que podia ser qualquer um e que realmente combinou com ele, a meu ver *O* Acho que você vai gostar ^^**

(DONA: Keiko Haruno Uchiha) Christopher Dave Bennet – Chris-kun – PAR: Valissa Leslie Bonivard. **N/A: Taí, amor, a Lissa-chan que você tanto queria, e eu até tenho meus planos pra eles já *O* Chris-chan é tudo o que uma menina gostaria de ter, apesar de eu ter preferido o Jack u.u AUHAUHSAUSHAUHSAUHSAU tomara que você goste muito! *****O***

(DONA: Keiko Haruno Uchiha) Jackson Demont Hardwick –Jack-chan – PAR: Vanessa Brokenheart. **N/A: Keiko-chan, eu ia pegar ele pra mim, mas não dá u.u Então, ele ficou Nessie, que você nem adivinha de quem é! Leia no final pra saber ^^ Espero que goste da escolha ^^**

…

Fichas Femininas:

(DONA: Island Jessica-chan) Steffany Hoter – Steph-chan - PAR: Sai Nakamura. **N/A Nooooooofaaaaaaaa, eu gostei tanto da Steph-chan que tipo, foi a primeira ficha a ser mandada e a primeira a ser escolhida! Bem, eu a deixei com o Sai porque eu acho que os dois realmente combinam ^^ Vou me esforçar pra você gostar ^^**

(DONA: Saachan08) Hikari Sakumi – Hika-chan – PAR: Rei Saito. **N/A : Então, Saachan, tá explicado lá em cima porque eu escolhi os dois como par *O* E eu amei muito ela, demais! *O* Espero que goste!**

(DONA: Nina-carol) Milly Takahashi – Milly-chan – PAR: Shino Aburame. **N/A: Nina-carol-chan, realmente Milly me chamou atenção, e eu realmente gostei dela. Então, nada mais justo que colocá-la com o nosso adorador de insetos, como você pediu ^^**

(DONA:Pinkuiro) Kimmy Nakamura – Kimmy-chan – PAR: Lee Rock. **N/A : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH A minha maluquinha! *O* Amo ela, vai ser um personagem cômico! *O* Escolhi o Lee porque ele pode ser companheiro dela em maluquices e aventuras! Tipo, só vou mudar a cor do cabelo dela, viu? Aí você me diz que cor quer ^^ *O* Espero que aprecie as cenas com ela! **

(DONA: Hiina-Chan) Aletta Van Ellia – Ally-chan – PAR: Lucius Danúbio Aquilla. **N/A: Confesso que foi uma das personagens que mais gostei! Ela é versátil, fácil de encaixar e totalmente fofa e agradável! Seu par é um fofo garanhão! Espero que goste!**

(DONA: Meriham) Meriham Demond – Meri-chan – PAR: Gaara Sabaku. **N/A : Meriham-chan, Meriham-chan, eu tive que abrir mão de um dos meus planos só pra você ficar com o Gaara ò.ó Mas não importa, eu mudo, porque eu amei essa garota e ela vai ficar maravilhosa nessa fic *O* Espero que o meu esforço tenha te agradado!^^**

(DONA: Carol Wells) Valissa Leslie Bonivard – Lissa-chan - Christopher Dave Bennet. **N/A Caah-chan, como eu disse pra keiko-chan, já tenho até cenas preparadas pra esses dois *O* Lissa-chan é muito diva! Vê se gosta, viu?**

(DONA: Garota Marvel) Litch Lestrange – Lis-chan - PAR: Kiba Inuzuka. **N/A: Lis-chan, outra que eu tive dificuldade pra encaixar. Passou por várias tentativas de outros pares, e no final, deixei o cachorrinho que você queria pra ela, Garota Marvel! *O* Espero que aprecie também!**

(DONA: Lilly Angel 88) Arisa Inoue – Ari-chan – PAR: Itachi Uchiha. **N/A: Lilly-chan, eu tava em dúvida em colocar a Arisa na fic, mas a ficha ficou tão maravilhosa e completa que eu tive que colocá-la. Tive que passar por cima de pedidos de outras pra ficar com o Itachi pra poder deixar ele com você. Então, sinta-se muito feliz e muito talentosa agora u.u Espero que goste! *O* **

(DONA: Rittinha) Gwënevire Lens – Gwen –chan – PAR: Demetrius Henrich Bonivard. **N/A: Gwën-chan me deixou boba. Quero ser igual à ela. Auhaushaushauhsauhsauhs Ok, Rittinha-chan, espero que tenha gostado do par, esse lindo loiro maravilhoso! *****O***

(DONA: Nina Point Dulac) Vanessa Brokenheart – Nessie-chan – PAR: Jackson Demont Hardwick.**N/A: Nessie-chan é mara, e adorei o passado negro dela! *O* Nada mais do que um par lindo como o Jack pra ela –morrendo de inveja – Ok, eu sei que você queria o Itachi, Nina-chan amore do meu core, mas eu não consegui deixar ele pra você ii. Mas eu juro que faço cenas lindas de NessiexJack pra você e pra Keiko *O* Espero que você goste muito!**

(DONA: sakusasuke) Sayuri Sawada – Sayu-chan – PAR: Mouki Nakoyama. **N/A: Eu realmente não me arrependi disso! *O* Vai ficar muito fofo os dois juntos! *O* Com a personalidade fofa deles vai ser fácil, fácil as pessoas morderem o PC *O* Espero que goste muito, porque eu fiz com carinho esses dois! **

(DONO: Shina-chan) Sakiko Silva Sato – Saki-chan – PAR: Suigetsu Hozuki. **N/A: Eu mesma pensei que ia deixar ela de fora, mas, não agüentei e deixei ela com o nosso tubarãozinho :3 Ela é muito preciosa pra ser jogada fora! *O* Espero que goste muito também!**

**Feito pessoal! \o/**

**Agora, pra terminar, alguns avisos!**

**Muitas pessoas querem o Itachi, o Sasuke e o Naruto como melhores amigos. Então, aí me pergunto, comofaz/? Resposta: Realmente não sei o.õ Não sei o que vou fazer, acho que vou dar um pouquinho deles pra cada uma, então, não prometo nada, mas que vou dividi-los eu vou ^^**

**Outra coisa: Muita gente pediu os mesmos pares, e foi isso que quebrou minha cabeça, então, espero que gostem dos pares que eu escolhi ^^**

**Ah, qualquer coisa, me mandem um PM, com reclamações, elogios, observações, o que gostaria e o que não gostaria, enfim, com o que vocês precisarem, afinal, essa fic é feita por vocês! (Nossa, até parece frase de programa do Faustão ou do governo o.õ)**

**Algumas vozes escolhidas por vocês alteraram o roteiro que eu fiz pra fic, então, eu tomei a liberdade de mudar ou adicionar algo, ok? ^^ Mas acho que vocês vão gostar!**

**Então, meu amores, espero que acompanhem essa fic que eu fiz com carinho, mandem muitas reviews e que vocês verdadeiramente gostem!**

**I ravu yu! (estiloYamadinhaHereModeOn)**

**Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan) Deshita!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Gente nova no pedaço

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ele é do Kishi-dono. U.u

...

"_Ai no Uta"_

_("Canção do Amor")_

Capítulo 2: Gente nova no pedaço.

Achava que tinha chegado adiantada no novo colégio, e que logo seria fácil de achar tudo. Bem, o mapa da escola estava bem a sua frente, então era só ir direto ao salão de cerimônias, nem precisaria passar na diretoria. Não precisaria falar com ninguém.

Ou precisava?

Agora estava em dúvida.

Mexeu a cabeça em um ato repreensivo a si mesma, balançando os cabelos extremamente negros. Não era hora de ficar confabulando com ela mesma.

Passou os olhos cor de mel pelo mapa, e visualizou o salão de cerimônias. Como já tinha o papel com suas informações, já havia deixado suas malas no quarto, que provavelmente dividiria com mais quatro pessoas. Droga, por que os quartos não eram individuais? Não é que ela fosse metida, pelo contrário, era uma ótima pessoa, mas tinha muita dificuldade em fazer amigos. É, esse ano seria difícil pra ela.

- Nova por aqui? – uma voz feminina doce e calma despertou-a de seus pensamentos. Não tardou a responder, timidamente.

- Ah, err... Sim, sim, ahn, meu nome é Steffany, Steffany Hoter! – sorriu, desajeitada, e com vergonha. Estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Eu também sou novata! – exclamou a garota, muito bonita por sinal, sorrindo abertamente e delicadamente e batendo palminhas, juntamente com pequenos pulinhos – Meu nome é Aletta Van Ellia, mas pode me chamar de Ally-chan se quiser!

Steffany sorriu pra ela. Aletta era muito bonita, pelo o que percebeu. Ela tinha cabelos de cor rosa, bem clarinho, e lisos, mas com as pontas onduladas para dentro e bem soltinhos, esvoaçantes. A qualquer brisa ou leve movimento o cabelo dela devia virar aqueles cabelos de comerciais de TV, ela pensou. Os longos cabelos batiam na cintura dela, e possuíam um corte repicado de maneira que algumas mechas dos lados dos rostos batiam na altura do queixo. Ela também tinha uma franja que cobria um pouquinho os olhos e também era curvada para dentro. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho intenso e muito expressivo, e tinham um brilho bonito. O rosto era fino e parecia o de uma boneca, a pele era pálida e macia. Era bem magrinha, sua altura devia estar entre baixa e mediana. Notou que ela devia ser extremamente graciosa e elegante. Não possuía muitas curvas, mas o pouco que tinha lhe caía muito bem. Notou as roupas dela também, e talvez Aletta tivesse um estilo mais descontraído do que romântico, pois usava uma cigarette jeans preta e coladinha, uma bata tomara-que-caia florida de sakuras em dégradé de tons de rosa, uma sapatilha rosa pink com lacinho, e, na cabeça, uma tiara de metal com uma flor em pedrinhas rosa. Tudo isso, com apenas um lápis de olho, gloss e um pouco de rímel bastava pra saber que Aletta Van Ellia devia ser uma garota muito cobiçada, uma coisa que Steffany achava que nunca seria.

- Steffany-chan? Steffany-chan? – despertou de seus pensamentos pela voz curiosa da garota de olhos vermelhos e cabelos rosa – Você está bem? Estou te chamando faz um tempinho! – deu uma risadinha descontraída, e Steffany corou tímida.

"Kawaii", Aletta pensou. Tinha adorado Steffany, ou Stef-chan, como planejava chamá-la. Gostaria de fazer novas amigas, tinha facilidade nisso.

Olhou sorridente para a garota, e percebeu como por trás daquela timidez toda, Steffany era linda.

Seus cabelos eram extremamente negros, com um corte repicado, sendo que o menor fio batia no queixo e o maior, na metade das costas. Não tinha franja. Os olhos eram de um tom cor-de-mel lindo, mais puxado para o escuro do que para o claro. Olhos levemente puxados, sinal de que pelo menos tinha uma descendência japonesa. Sua pele era clara, como se nunca houvesse saído no sol, contrastando com os cabelos. Não tinha muito peito, mas, em compensação, tinha coxas grandes. Devia ter mais ou menos 1,65m de altura, e parecia andar sempre com um porte elegante, o que a fez pensar que Steffany media mais. Gostaria de ser amiga dela, ela pareia ser do tipo de pessoa muito diferente dela, que era animada e cheia de vida. Steffany parecia ser muito quietinha. Suspirou. Tinha muita coisa para mudar nela.

- Então Stef-chan – começou, usando o apelido carinhoso, sorridente – Pra onde vai? – perguntou.

- Ah, eu? – perguntou surpresa. Era raro alguma garota bonita e talvez popular falar com ela – Eu vou para o salão de cerimônias –a morena sorriu.

- Eu também! – deu um gritinho animado – Quer ir comigo? – perguntou, animada em fazer uma amiga nova.

- E-eu? B-bem, você se importaria? – a morena perguntou, num sorriso tímido – É que raramente eu s-sou convidada pras coisas e... – foi cortada gentilmente pela rosada.

- Eiei! Que tipo de pessoa acha que eu sou? – riu uma gargalhada gostosa, que fez Steffany entrar em um misto de admiração, felicidade e vergonha – Eu não vou te excluir! – riu de novo – Adoraria ter sua companhia. Quer ir? – perguntou feliz.

- Ok, vamos! – sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez no dia – E as suas malas?

- Já estão no meu quarto! – a rosada respondeu – Eu cheguei bem cedinho! – justificou, sorrindo.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra. Começaram a caminhar, conversando assuntos triviais.

Eh. Ali seria um começo de uma linda amizade.

...

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NESSA SALA? - gritou furiosa, nada mais nada menos que a diretora da escola – VAMOS! EXPLIQUEM-ME ESSA BADERNA, SEUS MOLEQUES ENCRENQUEIROS!

Estava tudo ferrado, literalmente, Tenten pensou. Agora eles iriam todos levar uma mijada da diretora e reclamações aos pais. Haha, era tudo que precisava pra começar bem o ano. Quando estava prestes a responder, uma voz calma e conhecida interveio.

- Tsunade-sama? Podemos explicar tudo, eu lhe garanto – disse Sakura.

- Sakura querida, o que faz aqui, nessa confusão? Já está se metendo em encrencas, mocinha? – perguntou Tsunade, mais calma, mas um pouco ainda alvoroçada. Não imaginaria que Sakura estivesse envolvida nesse estardalhaço todo. Bem, ouviria a versão dela, por via das dúvidas.

- Bem, Tsunade-sama, é o seguinte – se preparou para contar sua versão, e notou a expressão de todos os presentes na sala: Shizune parecia preocupada. Tenten estava com um estranho tique de mastigar a própria bochecha, Hinata olhava para um ponto muito interessante no chão e estava corada pelo o que pode perceber. As cadelinhas de Ino, a loira de olhos arroxeados e a ruiva de óculos pareciam ainda estar com medo da loira alta. Essa por conseqüência parecia estar bufando com extrema raiva. Os dois ruivos, o garoto que entrara com a loira alta e a ruiva que veio com Ino, estavam com o cenho franzido, olhando-a. Ino continuava pendurada no pescoço do garoto moreno recém chegado, com uma expressão entre raivosa (para ela) e melosa (para o moreno). Esse já estava com uma cara mais, por assim dizer, calma, mas com extremo desconforto por causa da loira pendurada nele, e olhava-a com atenção. Por último, o loirinho que veio com o moreno estava quase estourando por segurar a risada, e estava falhando miseravelmente nesse feito. Depois da breve observação, voltou-se à loira mais velha e continuou.

- Uhn. Bem, quando eu cheguei, Shizune-chan me recebeu muito bem – sorriu para a secretária, que ficou mais calma, devolvendo o sorrido. Logo depois disso continuou – Então, quando eu resolvi falar direito com ela, Tenten-chan e Hinata-chan chegaram, mas não sabiam que eu estava presente, então começaram a falar. Quando notaram minha presença, se desculparam e se apresentaram corretamente – dessa vez, olhou as duas garotas, e essas lhe deram olhar de agradecimento – Quando eu ia recomeçar a falar, a pedido de Shizune, Ino, essa loira aí do lado pendurada no coitado do garoto, que tá quase sufocando ele – apontou para a garota, que lhe deu um olhar feio – Entrou na sala com as amigas dela gritando que nem gralhas – visualizou as quatro garotas na sala, que também lhe olharam com desprezo – e me interromperam completamente, falando mal do pobre Sr. Hirawa, que nem estava aqui para se defender – pausou para respirar, logo depois continuou explicando – Quando a Ino falou mal dele, a Tenten-chan o defendeu, e meio que aí começou a confusão – Sakura escolhia bem as palavras – Bem, quando Tenten-chan defendeu Sr. Hirawa, Ino a xingou também, e Hinata-chan, obviamente obstinada a ajudar, tentou amenizar as coisas defendendo Tenten-chan, mas não deu muito certo, porque Ino a ofendeu também. Como a senhora me conhece, eu não fiquei de fora e me meti, pois Hinata-chan não merece ser ofendida de jeito nenhum, então, dei um jeito de defendê-la – olhou bem nos olhos de Tsunade. Contato visual era bom nessas horas – Bem, continuando, então Ino me ofendeu também, e eu devolvi. Sim, Tsunade-sama, eu sou culpada também – disse a rosada, antes que a loira mais velha falasse algo - As amigas dela começaram a gritar feito bichos e Ino tentou me agredir, mas Tenten interveio, me defendendo. Shizune tentou controlar a situação, mas eram sete contra um, tirando a Hinata-chan, que não tava fazendo nada – apontou para a morena de olhos perolados. Respirou mais uma vez – Logo depois, enquanto barraco tava sendo feito, essa moça loira e aquele rapaz ruivo chegaram, e acho que ficaram assustados com essa baderna toda – quando olhou pra eles, notou que a loira a olhava curiosa, e o ruivo estava impassível – Então, a moça ali deu um grito perguntando o que isso era, e a ruiva de óculos ali mandou ela calar a boca, e ela obviamente ficou com raiva e começou a discutir com a ruiva. Não a culpo, pra mim ela está certa – quando Sakura disse isso, Temari deu um sorriso – E então o moço ruivo ali começou a brigar com a outra ruivinha amiga da Ino, não sei por que – parou, e respirou novamente. Estava sendo difícil para explicar essa história, que parecia não ter fim – Quando eu estava segurando a Tenten-chan, outros dois rapazes abriram a porta, mas logo saíram, e depois deles, vieram esse dois – apontou para Sasuke e Naruto – O loirinho começou a rir bem louco, e Ino se jogou, literalmente, no pescoço do de cabelo preto – disse de novo, repreendendo um "uhgn" de desgosto – e começou a falar um monte de bobagens. Bem, foi isso o que aconteceu Tsunade-sama.

Bem, pelo que pareceu, nenhuma das pessoas presentes na sala discordou do discurso de Sakura, mas Ino ficou brava, por ter deixado a entender que ela era a má ali.

Tsunade começou a pensar, e olhou para os presentes. Olhou para Shizune, que discretamente confirmou o fato. Não que não confiasse na afilhada, mas precisava de uma testemunha neutra. Suspirou, passou a mão pesadamente pelos cabelos loiros e massageou as têmporas.

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama, Yamanaka, desgrude-se do Uchiha! – disse, irritada. Conhecia essas crianças desde pequenas, e sabia bem da personalidade e vida de cada um dos presentes da sala. Não que fosse fuxiqueira nem nada, mas era diretora dessa escola há muitos anos e tinha muitos quilômetros rodados, ou seja, já era muito experiente. – Bem, dessa vez irei relevar esse fato, além de que tem gente que nem fez nada aqui – disse calma, com os olhos fechados – Mas que isso não se repita, pois se não terei de mandar ocorrência!

- Sim, senhora – concordaram os alunos, sérios, e Shizune sorriu.

- Então, quem é o primeiro a ser atendido? – Shizune riu, e todos a olharam estranho.

Tinham que admitir: Shizune era um pouco estranha às vezes.

E bem, isso era o único ponto em que todos concordavam.

...

- Sakiko-chaaaaaaaan! Olha lá Sakiko-chaaaaaan! Nós não conhecemos aquele garoto lá? – Um garoto de olhos quase dourados apontava freneticamente para outro a uns vinte metros de distância, sem se importar com as pessoas olhando, e puxava a amiga pela mão, rapidamente, todo pulante. Parecia nunca ter entrado em uma escola, de tão feliz que parecia estar.

- Lucius, quer parar? Você é tão idiota que não vê que passamos vergonha desse jeito! Comporte-se de uma vez, se não serei obrigada a me separar de você, seu imbecil! – a garota, que estava acompanhando-o, Sakiko, o repreendeu.

Lucius Danúbio Aquilla não era lá um garoto, por assim dizer, "normal". Era "feliz", sincero e jovial demais e, por conseqüência, às vezes chegava a ser irritante ao extremo. Tinha o cabelo repicado e castanho claro, mas tinha uma franja que fica perto do olho. Tinha também mechas vermelhas, mais para acastanhadas, mas era de herança de família, e olhos cor de mel, quase dourados. Era um cara infantil e sempre risonho, não parava de sorrir nunca. Seu corpo não tinha muitos músculos visíveis, mas era forte mesmo assim, e era bem magro, sendo bem ossudo como muito diriam se o vissem, tinha 66 kg, pele mais ou menos bronzeada, sendo alva. Ele mede 1,75 cm de altura. Apelidado de Host por muitos, era um dos principezinhos desde que entrou naquela escola. Era galante, e realmente bonito, sempre elogiando meninas por aí, deixando algumas nas nuvens. Lucius parecia ter um sistema interno no corpo que parecia impossível parar de sorrir e falar, e isso era uma coisa que irritava Sakiko, pelo menos um pouco.

Sakiko Silva Sato, por sua vez, era muito diferente do melhor amigo Host, pra falar a verdade, era totalmente oposta. Era irônica, cortava as pessoas que lhe faziam mal e até os amigos, mas nesse caso era só seu jeito de ser, e todos já conheciam seu gênio forte e maduro para sua idade. Era uma boa amiga, mesmo com todo o seu mal humor.

Tinha cabelo preto, liso meio oleoso, até os ombros. A maioria das vezes solto e bagunçado, aparentando não ser muito bem penteado, pois está sempre bem desarrumado todas as manhãs. Tinha uma estatura maior que uma japonesa comum, tendo um rosto com contraste mais agressivo e poucos contornos delicados, pele meio escura, mas não chegava a ser morena, só um pouco mais bronzeada. Os olhos eram num tom de violeta claro como ametistas grandes e bem expressivos, boca mais carnuda e um pouco grossa, destacando o seu rosto, nariz pequeno e sensível (mas um empinado o que lhe leva a muitas piadinhas de mau gosto por causa do seu tamanho que é um pouco, mas não muito maior que os outros), não era magra, apenas um pouco, mas não muito acima do seu peso, o que a fazia ser um pouco zoada pelos outros, sendo um pouco "fofa". Não tinha curvas no corpo, que era meio esguio. As unhas estavam sempre pintadas, mas sempre com os esmaltes descascando, pois era muitas vezes relaxada quanto aos cuidados com estas e acabava sempre se esquecendo de arrumá-las, por sempre pensar nelas por ultimo. Ao olhar para seu corpo, tinha seios pequenos bem pouco visíveis, que parecia que ela estava utilizando uma roupa muito folgada. Bumbum arredondado, pés delicados de princesa, mas um pouco grande para sua idade, o que a fazia odiá-los muito. Sempre que olhava para eles e via que são quase do tamanho de um pé de garoto e pelo fato de serem magros e finos como lanchas, pensava "Cara, odeio meus pés." Tem algumas sardas no rosto, o que complementam sua aparência. Sakiko tinha descendência brasileira, o que explica muito de sua aparência pouco oriental.

- Você é, você quer dizer né? – disse séria. O garoto a olhou, intrigado – Tô brincando, bobo – deu um risinho – É, somos estranhos e idiotas – observou o amigo ainda continuar a olhá-la. - O que ainda está olhando, abobado?

- Nada não – sorriu debochado – É que é tão raro ver você fazendo piadas, mesmo que ridículas, que eu fico até assustado – agora ele ria livremente, olhando a garota.

- Sua anta, e eu tentando ser simpática com você! – reclamou, estressada – Nunca mais faço isso, boboca – xingou o garoto, que continuava rindo. Sua amiga era mesmo uma mal-humorada, mas a consideraria sua irmã postiça pra sempre.

- Hey! Não fique brava, Sakiko-chan, sabe que eu amo você, não sabe? – abraçou a morena, que fez uma careta - Sabe né? Se não responder, vou continuar te enchendo!

- É, sei sim, seu ridículo! Agora me solta, temos que ir pro saguão. A cerimônia de boas vindas vai começar logo, e eu não quero perder, depois não achamos a sala – disse rabugenta, olhando o garoto – Vamos logo, moleque!

- Ok, mamãe! – disse rindo de novo, ao ouvir a garota resmungar e xingá-lo baixinho – Vamos então.

Sakiko podia ser tudo, irônica, sarcástica, mal humorada e até rabugenta, mas sempre seria sua irmãzinha, mesmo sendo apenas um mês mais nova que ele.

E ele sabia, mesmo sem palavras, que ela sentia o mesmo.

...

Logo depois de Shizune e Tsunade começarem a atender todas as pessoas da sala, até mesmo Ino (mas não deu muita importância ao caso dela, por Kami-sama! Quem ia à direção pra reclamar do porteiro? Ainda mais por ele não deixá-la entrar! Então dispensou-a rápido, com suas amiguinhas), chegou a vez se Sakura, a primeira a chegar e a última a ser atendida.

- Sakura-chan? Quer que a gente espere você? Porque, bem, a gente já arrumou as coisas pro nosso clube, e daqui a pouco é a cerimônia de boas vindas, então, não gostaríamos que ficasse sozinha – disse Tenten docemente, e Hinata concordou, sorrindo.

- Ah, claro! Muito obrigado, meninas, de verdade! Eu já volto! – agradeceu a elas, e mandou um beijinho, rindo, acompanhando elas, que riam também. Deu mais uma olhada na sala, e percebeu que Shizune estava atendendo o garoto moreno e o garoto loiro, e que o ruivo e a loira alta já estavam saindo da sala. Tenten e Hinata se sentaram nas poltronas, ainda sorrindo.

Entrou na sala da diretora, que bem, era sua madrinha, mas mesmo assim a tratava com respeito.

A sala era muito chique, como a secretaria, mas era muito mais desarrumada.

Típico, pensou Sakura. Sua madrinha era muito desorganizada, ainda mais quando tomava umas doses de saquê. Riu ao pensar no seu aniversário de quatorze anos, em que ela se embebedara com o saquê que o "ficante" dela tinha trazido.

Prestando mais atenção na sala, era muito bonita. Quando pisou no chão, sentiu um macio, e viu que a sala tinha um carpete vinho por toda parte. Tinha a mesada diretora, em mogno puro, e a cadeira giratória era de couro, muito grande. Em cima da mesa, muitas pilhazinhas de papéis, que ela não fazia idéia do que eram, estavam espalhadas por ela. Ainda em cima da mesa, no centro perto da cadeira, tinha um notebook fechado, na cor preta, e dos lados, espalhados pela mesa, alguns porta retratos, um porta trecos, cheio de canetas, clipes, enfim, tudo o que uma diretora precisa, e uma plaquinha, escrita "Senju Tsunade, diretora". As paredes, caprichosamente pintadas de um pêssego do mesmo tom da secretaria, misturado com o mogno do rodapé e na faixa do meio, davam um charme especial à sala. Encostadas a elas, estavam armários, também de mogno, onde ela provavelmente guardava papéis e documentos importantes. Além de duas prateleiras repletas de livros, que Sakura ficou morrendo de vontade de ler. Mas o que mais lhe maravilhou foi a enorme janela atrás da mesa de Tsunade, que tinha vista para o pátio, as quadras, o ginásio, as piscinas, o espaço livre e os muros do colégio, e até uma das torres onde Sr. Hirawa ficava, enfim, tudo o que conseguia enxergar.

Deu uma olhada em toda a visão que a janela lhe proporcionava. A escola devia ter, mais ou menos, umas cinco quadras de esportes gigantes, com vestiário e equipamentos necessários, um ginásio terrivelmente grande, na mesma cor da escola, de um tom amarelo claro, suave, e com as telhas vermelhas. Dentro dele, pelo o que Tsunade havia lhe contado, tinha uma enorme quadra de esportes, vestiários, duas arquibancadas, uma do lado direito e outra do esquerdo nas partes horizontais do ginásio, e cheio de equipamentos para qualquer esporte. Com mais uma olhada, viu as duas piscinas, a olímpica, que devia servir para competições e treinos, e ficava dentro de um ginásio de tamanho um pouco menor que o outro, com duas arquibancadas também, e a de recreação, que ficava ao ar livre, talvez para quem quisesse se divertir em algum tempo vago, e era rodeada de guarda-sóis, mesas cadeiras e espreguiçadeiras. No espaço livre ela podia ver pequenas hortas, que deviam ser usadas pelas crianças, e um pequeno haras, para as pessoas que praticavam e eram escritas no clube de hipismo. "Tinha que se associar a um clube rápido", pensou vagamente. Recomeçou a observar o espaço todo da instituição pela janela. Mais perto da escola, tinha a área que, segundo Tsunade, era onde ficavam os alunos no recreio ou intervalos, além de períodos livres, e era cheia de bancos, ornamentos como fontes, vasos de flores e estátuas, além de que o chão era em grama verde e muito bem aparada, com caminhos feitos de pedras acinzentadas, para combinar com escola.

- Lindo, não é, querida? Por isso que pedi à sua mãe para estudar aqui, sabia que iria gostar – disse Tsunade, fechando a porta. Sakura não a vira chegando, estava muito absorta em seus pensamentos para isso.

- Muito... – disse feliz – Acho que vou amar isso aqui – E acho que já fiz pelo menos algumas companhias aqui, As men-

- Sim, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata são ótimas amizades, gostaria que se firmasse com elas, nenhuma das duas nunca me deram trabalho – cortou a afilhada, gentilmente - Apenas Tenten, uma vez, que quebrou o nariz de um colega. Mas, ela disse que foi acidental, então eu acreditei – Tsunade sorriu, simplesmente – Então, o que queria falar comigo, meu bem?

- Só queria ver você, e pegar informações, sabe? Estou meio perdida! – riu a mais nova – E bem, mamãe acertou tudo? A matrícula certa, o pagamento? Sabe como ela é! Sempre se esquece de tudo – riu de novo.

- Sim, querida, sua mãe fez tudo certo sim – riu Tsunade. Sakura parecia cuidar da mãe, e não ao contrário, como deveria ser. Se Sakura era avoada e alegre, Asuka Haruno era o triplo. A mais nova puxara bastante a mãe, mas a calma excessiva era com certeza herança de seu pai. Deu um sorriso triste ao se lembrar da família feliz que eles formavam. Apesar de Sakura e a mãe viverem felizes agora, as duas Haruno já haviam passado por muita coisa ruim na vida, que nem o pior inimigo de Tsunade merecia passar. Mas mesmo assim as duas ainda viviam felizes, sem se importar com a dor ou sofrimento, e isso era o que Tsunade admirava. Mas agora, se dependesse dela, nem Sakura e nem Asuka passariam por mais nenhum problema, e permaneceriam felizes assim, pra sempre.

- Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama? A senhora está bem? – Sakura tirou-a de seus pensamentos – Parece tão aérea! – deu uma risadinha descontraída.

- Ahn? Ah! Sim, sim, querida, estou bem – sorriu à afilhada – Agora vá! Ainda tem a cerimônia pra ir, não tem?

- Claro! Outra hora nós nos falamos! Até logo, Tsunade-sama! – e saiu pela porta.

...

- Shizune-nee-chaaaan! Vai logoooo! Eu e o teme estamos atrasados! – o loirinho, sentado na cadeira ao lado de Sasuke choramingava – E eu tô com fome também, o que tem de lanche pra comprar na cantina?

- Naruto! Acalme-se! Primeiro dia de aula e você já quer saber da cantina? Tenha dó! – Shizune ralhou, irritada – Aqui, as informações, e bem, demorou pra achar e fazer a cópia por causa de que muita gente já veio aqui pegar, né? Então...

- Tudo bem, Shizune, não se preocupe, vamos logo Naruto – o moreno disse, mas provavelmente o loiro não escutou, porque nem estava mais sentado na cadeira, e sim falando com duas garotas. Ele reconheceu uma delas, que ele conhecia por Tenten Mitsashi, agora do segundo ano. A outra ele conhecia, mesmo pouco, já que ela era prima de Neji Hyuuga, seu amigo.

- Oi Tenten! Oi Hinata-chan! – ao cumprimentar as garotas, Naruto deu um belo sorriso. A morena sorriu e lhe devolveu o cumprimento, mas a Hyuuga corou e disse um "oi" baixinho – Como vão? Ei Teme, vem aqui cumprimentar as meninas! – Naruto interrompeu a morena mais velha, que ia responder – Olha meninas, o Teme tá comigo! – ao que Sasuke chegou ao grupo, deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e elas o cumprimentaram também.

- _Você_ está comigo, você quer dizer não é? – Sasuke ironizou – Não sabe nem se cuidar sozinho e acha que eu estou com você. Uhn.

- Ora Teme, qual é, cara? – Naruto riu, fingindo-se de bravo – Tô de boa com você, cala boca! – as meninas só presenciavam a discussão com sorrisos no rosto. Elas sabiam que os dois eram assim, e mesmo com todas as brigas, eram unha e carne, como as próprias Hinata e Tenten. No momento em que Sasuke ia revidar, a rosada saiu pela porta, com um sorriso. Até o Uchiha parou pra ver.

- Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, podemos ir agora – disse, com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Ah, antes eu quero te apresentar a esses dois! – Tenten disse, sorrindo para a rosada também – Esses são Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, e talvez eles sejam seus colegas esse ano. Você está no primeiro também, não é? Hina-chan também está.

- É, eu estou no primeiro – respondeu à Tenten, e olhou para os garotos – Olá, eu sou Sakura Haruno, prazer! –estendeu a mão.

- Sakura-chan! Que bom te conhecer! – o loirinho disse alegre, abraçando-a repentinamente. Sakura se surpreendeu. O que tinha com essa gente dessa escola? Daqui a pouco acharia normal pensar que o moreno bonito lhe daria um beijo.

Bem, isso não seria de todo mal.

- Etoo... Bom conhecer você também, Uzumaki-san – riu um pouquinho, envergonhada pela demonstração de afeto do recém apresentado Naruto.

- Sua anta, a garota está se sentindo mal. Olha que ela vai pensar da gente – disse Sasuke, reprovador. Era melhor se apresentar, antes que Naruto dissesse bobagem – Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, prazer.

- Ah, prazer, Uchiha-san – disse, e apertou a mão do moreno, logo após ser solta por um envergonhado Naruto, que agora pedia desculpas.

- Ei Sakura-chan, pode nos chamar de só Naruto e Sasuke também, né Teme? –disse o loiro, recuperando rapidamente da vergonha – Aqui somos todos amigos, conte com a gente quando precisar! – fez uma pose heróica, tentando passar confiança. Bem, apenas tentando, pois ninguém achou nada confiante.

- Aaaah, obrigada, eu acho... – disse Sakura, confusa. Olhou para o moreno, e esse assentiu, calmamente. Com esse simples gesto, ela corou de leve.

- Ei, porque vocês não vão com a gente pra cerimônia de boas vindas? – perguntou Tenten – seria bom pra todos! Teremos companhia!

- Claro Tenten-chan! Eu e o Teme vamos! – disse Naruto, animado, e Tenten sorriu.

- Eu e Hina-chan também estamos dentro! – disse Tenten, e a outra morena também assentiu, corada e sorrindo – E você, Sakura-chan?

- Por mim tudo bem. E você, Sasuke-san? – Sakura perguntou ao garoto. Ficou em dúvida, pois Naruto tinha respondido por ele, sem nem mesmo perguntar – Tudo bem? É que Naruto respondeu por você e...

- Tudo bem, esse animal sempre faz isso, acha que só ele que conta, e só se importa com ele – cortou-a, mas não ironicamente, e deu um sorrisinho à rosada, que sorriu timidamente também.

- Ei Teme! Pare de me difamar pra Sakura-chan! O que ela vai pensar de mim, seu feioso! Pare de falar o que não sabe – Naruto disse furioso, com uma veia estourando na cabeça. Era realmente cômico, pensou Sakura.

- E ela vai pensar o que de você, idiota? Aposto que ela já tirou as próprias conclusões de que você é um imbecil que só pensa em si mesmo! – riu debochado – E que nem sabe xingar direito. Da onde tirou "feioso"? Do berçário?

Sakura, Hinata e Tenten apenas riam das caretas que Naruto fazia para o amigo, e os convidaram para irem andando.

E assim eles foram, brigando, por parte dos meninos, e rindo, por parte das meninas. Mas o mais importante:

Se divertindo, por ambas as partes.

...

Kankurou caminhava pelo pátio da escola, e não se importava se chegasse atrasado para cerimônia, que começaria em pouco tempo. Enquanto passava, observava tudo a sua volta. Escutou alguém chamar seu nome, de longe. Virou-se, e não pode conter o sorriso ao ver quem estava chamando-o.

- E aí Rei! Há quanto tempo! Faz um mês que eu não te vejo! – disse Kankurou, ao garoto que estava alcançando-o.

O garoto que o chamara anteriormente era alto, 1, 89 cm de altura. 81 kg. Os cabelos eram loiro-escuros, lisos, na altura do queixo. Tinha franja e esta era pintada de roxo, colocada sempre de lado, isso apenas para infringir as regras do colégio, que não permitia cabelos muito chamativos, mas como ninguém se lembrava dessa regra, ele usava. Os olhos eram de um lindo castanho-claro. Nariz pequeno, boca carnuda e orelhas médias. Pele levemente bronzeada. Corpo bem malhado e, se vissem de perto, notariam uma tatuagem de uma coroa roxa na nuca, por causa de seu nome.

- É verdade, parceiro! O que andou fazendo esse tempo todo? – perguntou o loiro, se recuperando da corrida.

- Nada demais, apenas em casa jogando videogame. Tenho que aproveitar o máximo que posso, logo sairei do colégio e duvido que o meu velho me deixe ficar fazendo nada. De certo ele irá me mandar trabalhar na empresa.

- Você tá ferrado! – Rei ria.

- Pois é... – Kankurou observava o loiro rir alegremente.

Kankurou, pelo menos na escola, tinha a fama de ser cínico, mas era uma boa pessoa. Na verdade ele era medroso, pois tinha medo de se juntar a uma pessoa e essa acabar perdendo. Então, mudava o circulo de amizades muitas vezes. Tentava sempre ser uma pessoa agradável, ser legal, mas as pessoas se afastavam dele, pois achavam que Kankurou era um falso amigo. E de certa forma era, pois ele sempre traía um amigo, sendo passando para outro lado ou o enganando. Mas Kankurou recusava-se a fazer isso com três pessoas: seus irmãos e Rei. Não importava como fosse, Kankurou seria sempre fiel aos irmãos e a seu melhor amigo, e não os magoaria por nada no mundo.

- Mas então cara, como anda? – o loiro perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Com as pernas ué! – e o moreno riu sozinho. Suas piadas sempre foram horríveis.

- Kankurou.

- Uhn?

- Isso foi horrível, cara.

- Ah, tudo, bem entendi.

Os dois se olharam e riram juntos.

- Ok, vamos para o saguão? Vai ter a cerimônia e... -

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não estava a fim de ir... – disse Kankurou, desanimado.

- Vamos, cara! Não te custa nada! Quem sabe arranjamos umas gatas lá! – riu Rei, animado – E também, depois eu não vou ficar andando por aí procurando a nossa sala!

- Tá, vamos, vamos, que saco!

...

Andava pelos corredores da grande escola, pretendendo chegar até o saguão principal, onde ocorreria a cerimônia de boas vindas. Esperava que, quando chegasse, não chamasse muita atenção e logo depois ir para seu dormitório, que dividiria com mais três pessoas. Só de pensar nisso ficava com vergonha. Ficar num quarto com mais três meninos que nunca vira na vida e nem sabia como eram e de onde vinham lhe pareciam o fim do mundo. Mas ele tinha um motivo: sempre fora muito tímido. Bem motivo mais que suficiente.

Quando estava descendo as escadas pra o primeiro andar, onde ficava o saguão principal, se deparou com uma estranha figura pequenina, não muito mais baixa que si mesmo, pois também era baixinho, mas ela realmente era mais baixinha. Devia medir 1,50 cm mais ou menos, e tinha seios grandes, a cintura pequena e seus pés eram pequenos, no máximo 33. Sua boca era pequena, mas bem gorducha e estava colorida com talvez um batom ou vermelho, bem chamativo. Corou e tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, se repreendendo mentalmente por continuar pensando no corpo da menina. Tinha cabelos curtos e eram de uma estranha coloração azul, mas por incrível que pareça parecia ser natural, pois não havia sinal nenhum de ter sido pintado. Bem, ele não poderia duvidar, afinal, ele mesmo tinha uma cor de cabelo estranha, mas era natural. O cabelo da garota era todo repicado, seus olhos eram de um azul topaz, e ele ficou em dúvida se os olhos dela não eram lentes. A maquiagem, diferente do batom, era um pouco mais clara, mas apenas um pouco, pois a sombra era azul escura esfumaçada. Tinha uma aparência estranha mais bonita. Usava um All Star cano médio preto, um macaquinho jeans azul claro, uma camiseta roxa talvez escrita "Do You Like Waffles?" em strass, pois estava difícil de ler sem ter que olhar direto pros peitos dela e corar. No cabelo usava umas presilhinhas em forma de... ETs? De cor roxa.

Iria passar direto por ela.

Se ela não puxasse seu frágil braço.

- Hey, pequenininho! Quer ser meu amigo? – ela disse feliz, e riu muito – E você acredita em ETs? Eu acredito, sabe? Eu já fui abduzida! – ela dizia sorrindo pra ele, depois de largá-lo, e ele se escorar na escada, assustado – Qual seu nome?

- N-nani¹? – conseguiu balbuciar – Q-quem é v-você? – continuou assustado.

- Eiei! Não vale! Perguntei primeiro! – ela disse, batendo com os dedos na bochecha dele – Mas meu nome é Kimmy Nakamura! A suas ordens, baby! – e riu, vendo o menino corar.

- Ahn... Eu... Eu sou Mouki Nakayama, pr-prazer em te conhecer, Kimmy-san, e-eu... – foi interrompido pela garota.

- Que isso pode me chamar de Kimmy-sama! – a garota disse, em posição de vitória, e surgiu uma inesperada gota na cabeça do garoto, seguida de um risinho sem graça.

Kimmy prestou mais atenção ao garoto a sua frente.Ele tinha o cabelo num misto de branco e prateado, meio rebelde, mas liso, e um pouco maior que o da maioria dos meninos, mas que não chega a cobrir totalmente o pescoço. Era picotado, com uma franja até a sobrancelha do lado direito, mas que cobre o olho esquerdo parcialmente. Seus olhos são prateados. Ele parecia baixo demais. Mas o que ela estava falando? Não devia falar de pessoas mais altas que ela. Ele era magro e meio fraquinho, aparentando ser mais jovem do que era, provavelmente tendo uns 14 anos, e tinha a pele bem branquinha e meio rosada. "Faz o tipo fofinho", ela pensou, e logo depois sorriu. A curiosidade falou muito alto.

- Ei Mouki-kun, quantos anos tem? – perguntou feliz.

- Q-quinze – disse, ainda envergonhado com a presença da garota. Ela era maluca ou o que?

- Eeeeh? Nossa, pensei que fosse mais novo! Bem, eu também não posso falar nada de você, eu tenho dezessete! – e sorriu de novo, marota.

- Sério? Você tem dezessete? – falou dessa vez surpreso, sem gaguejar.

- Claro que sim! Achou o que, porque eu mentiria sobre minha idade, baby? Sei que sou baixinha, mas pode parar de fazer essa cara de bueira! – disse travessa.

- Oh, desculpe, não foi minha intenção lhe ofender Kimmy-sama – disse, desculpando-se e fazendo uma reverência formal.

- Por que tá me chamando de Kimmy-sama? Chame-me de Kimmy-chan! – a garota disse, e riu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Mas você disse que era pra eu cham-... – a pequena o cortou novamente.

- Nee, esqueça tudo o que eu falei, Mouki-kun! – mostrou a língua para ele – Pra onde você vai?

- Eu vou pro saguão principal e... – foi interrompido novamente pela baixinha.

- Então eu vou com você!

- M-mas, mas... – tentou argumentar o albino, sem sucesso.

- Mas nada! Eu prometo que não te mordo! Mas se você pedir é outro caso! – ela riu, e ele corou.

Ela o puxou pela mão repentinamente, e saiu andando com ele, rumo ao local antes dito pelo mesmo, e ria feliz. Mouki apenas a acompanhada, sem ter nada o que fazer, era capaz de ela lhe bater se não fosse junto.

Ela parecia ser louca, pensava Mouki. Mas não uma louca ruim, e sim uma louca legal. Ele não se misturava com gente barulhenta ou esses tipos de coisa, mas, quem sabe, talvez ela fosse uma exceção.

É. Quem sabe.

Sorriu envergonhado, e não parou de andar.

- Ei, Kimmy-chan, vá mais devagar! Por favor! – pedia num misto de preocupação e divertimento.

- Vamos Mouki-kun! Parece que nunca fez bagunça antes! Solte-se! – ela disse, e continuava a correr.

O que ela não sabia, é que Mouki Nakayama nunca havia feito bagunça na vida.

Mas essa história deixamos pra depois.

...

**Hey minna-saaaan! **–levapedrada-

Aiaia, eu sei da minha demora, gomenasaaaaaai! ToT

Mas é que eu tentei fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e acabou saindo tudo incompleto, por exemplo, treinar violão, e acabei esquecendo muito dele, cuidar da gincana do colégio, porque eu sou a líder (ninguém mais se prontificou ii) e cuido do que entra e o que sai daquela sala, seja brindes, refris, bandeirinhas, envelopes, enfim, tudo, além de que as provas tão chegando, fiz trabalhos em todas as matérias, revisei e betei (sozinha *O*) minha fic que está sendo **repostada, **a **"The Little Persistent",** quem quiser ler, dá lá uma olhada no perfil ^^, fiz uma conta conjunta com a minha amiga, a Caah (Carol Wells), pra gente soltar desafios, e quem quiser se inscrever, pode me contatar ou contatá-la, e os prêmios estão nas condições do próprio desafio ^^, e estou pensando em outros projetos já *O*

Então, eu não sou tão culpada né? -apanhadenovoedenovoedenovo-

E bem, esse capítulo, tá um lixo, me desculpem ii Mas é que eu tava tão afobada pra postar pra vocês que não saiu idéias, e tinha medo de que vocês parassem de acompanhar a fic ii

Aah, para os donos personagens que apareceram nesse capítulo, gostaram? –arrisca- TuT

E os donos dos personagens que apareceram não se preocupem, eles irão aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, aos poucos, pra não sobrecarregar e encher de personagens, depois vocês não sabem nem quem é quem ToT

Mas que eles aparecem, aparecem *O*

Bem, acho que não precisa disso, mas Keiko-chan deu a idéia de colocar, caso algumas palavras que eu colocar na fic vocês não saibam:

**Dicionário:**

**Nani:** Ah gente, acho que todos sabem né? É _"O que?" _e, japonês :3

E Bem, Teme e Dobe são os apelidinhos fofos e lindinhos que Naruto-kun e o Sasuke-kun usam pra demonstrar seu amor *O* ahsuhsauhsaushauhsauhsuahs

**Aviso:** Capítulo betado por mim mesma. Um desastre.

**Nota para a minha Beta amada:** Não Nina, não te achei on no MSN ii Mas o outro se você quiser você pode betar. Buuuut, os capítulos que acontecer algo muito importante com Nessie-chan, não vou deixar você betar, pra você ficar surpresa *O*

Gente, mais uma vez, perdão pela demora, e eu amo vocês! Não deixem de acompanhar a fic!

**AI RAVU YU! (yamadinhastyleagain)**

**Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan) to as garotas mais legais do mundo! *O***

**Kissu!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Mais pessoas entram na roda

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, e os personagens de ficha são de seus respectivos donos.

...

"_Ai no Uta"_

_("Canção do Amor")_

Capítulo 3: Mais pessoas entram na roda.

Entraram no saguão, onde fariam a cerimônia. Era gigantesco. Logo de onde estavam, na entrada, á uns cinqüenta metros à frente, estava um grande palanque de madeira (que pra eles pareciam de boa qualidade), e em cima dele havia uma mesa comprida com nove cadeiras, e um microfone na frente. Provavelmente, quem falaria primeiro seria a diretora, e depois as pessoas que sentariam nas cadeiras.

- Ei Teme, fizeram diferente esse ano! – disse Naruto, surpreso – Agora tem cadeiras pros professores sentarem! – riu Naruto – Agora eles, e principalmente o velho Iruzen não vão mais reclamar de dor nas pernas – riu de novo.

- Uhn – grunhiu o moreno, entediado.

- Mas é mesmo, eles estão atrasados, eu acho – avisou Tenten – Que hora é, Hina-chan? – perguntou à morena.

- Uhmm... – olhou para o relógio do celular – são oito e cinco já, Tenten-chan, não estão tão atrasados.

- Eles sempre atrasam um pouquinho? – perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

- Nem sempre, pelo menos ano passado não – respondeu o moreno, olhando para os lados.

- Hey Teme! O que está procurando tanto? – questionou o loirinho, divertido.

- Estou vendo se a Satsuke já chegou, e a Hikari também – disse calmo, e Naruto até estranhou o amigo não lhe proferir um "não é da sua conta" irritado. – E você devia estar esperando a sua prima e a Milly, não é? Milly até sabe onde é e como é aqui, já que estuda aqui desde o ano retrasado, mas a Arisa é nova por aqui – disse, com os olhos fechados – Fique atento, se isso for possível pra você.

- Claro que é, idiota! – disse, com uma veia estourando na testa – Acha que vou deixar minhas primas de lado?

- Arisa é sua prima, Milly não – disse calmo e brincalhão pra o loiro. Naruto odiava quando diziam que Milly não era de sua família. Milly era filha do padrinho de Naruto, Jiraya. Então, para Naruto, Milly era como sua irmã.

- É sim! Pára com isso! Ela é filha do meu padrinho pervertido, Teme! – disse o loirinho, irritado – Então ela é minha prima-irmã!

- Pense como quiser, Dobe. Sonhar é de graça, e, você sabe, como seu padrinho diz, de graça, até injeção na testa – Sasuke riria da cara do loiro, se não ouvisse algo correr em sua direção.

- Hey Cabelo de pato! Me segura! – uma garota morena se jogou nas costas de Sasuke, e ele bufou.

- Por que você sempre faz isso?

- Por que em toda a escola, eu sou a única garota que te acha feio e não faz  
meu tipo! – ela riu - Afinal eu sou sua melhor amiga!

Quando a morena disse isso, Sakura sentiu um pequeno alívio sem motivo. Talvez por saber que ela não era namorada do moreno, mas ela achou essa idéia fora de cogitação. Observou o desenrolar da conversa, juntamente com Tenten e Hinata ao seu lado.

- Nem vem Milly! Eu sou o melhor amigo do Sasuke! – resmungou o loirinho, fazendo bico.

- Se toca Naruto! Eu falei amiga! – disse sorridente, descendo das costas do moreno para dar um abraço no loiro – Como você passou as férias? Não pude sair com vocês, fui viajar com o Jiraya.

- Milly-chan, você sabe que o velho gosta que você o chame de pai – disse Naruto repreendedor, e Milly fez uma careta. Sem poder fazer nada, o loiro continuou – Mas passamos bem sim, eu e o Teme saímos muito, e sempre jogávamos videogame! – ouviu um pigarreio feminino, mas não deu atenção – Jogamos futebol também, e eu aproveitei pra treinar, pra impressionar nos testes desse ano!

- Milly – chamou Sasuke, e a morena olhou-o – Já que esse Dobe não se ligou, eu vou te apresentar as meninas – disse e apontou para elas – Aquela ali é a Tenten Mitsashi, do segundo ano – apontou para a morena, que deu um sorriso e um aperto de mão em Milly – Aquela do lado dela, de olhos perolados, é a Hinata, do primeiro ano, como nós – a Hyuuga fez o mesmo que Tenten – e aquela de cabelos rosa é a Sakura Haruno , também do primeiro, nós a recém conhecemos ela – a rosada deu um lindo sorriso à Milly, e, pra não ser diferente das outras, apertou-lhe a mão também.

- Prazer meninas, Milly Takahashi! – disse sorrindo também.

Sakura estudou a morena, como sempre fazia com qualquer um. Tinha cabelos negros com mechas brancas, e eles iam até o meio das costas presos, em duas trancinhas. A franja tampava um pouco os olhos, que eram acinzentados. Ela devia ter mais ou menos 1,60 de altura, era magra e com a cintura fina, seios médios, assim como os quadris, pele clara e, em suas bochechas, ela tinha estranhas linhas vermelhas que iam debaixo dos olhos até a linha do queixo, que a deixavam bonita.

- Está se perguntando das linhas vermelhas, não é? – disse uma Milly sorridente – Eu puxei isso do Jiraya, ele tem também.

- Aaaah sim, me desculpe – disse Sakura, corada, por ser pega observando a morena de trancinhas e mechas brancas – Mas eu achei que elas combinam com você, dá um ar tão legal! – disse Sakura, verdadeiramente, e Milly percebeu isso.

- Haha, obrigada! – riu, e a rosada a acompanhou.

- Bem, iremos pra frente ou ficaremos aqui no fundo? – perguntou uma tímida Hinata.

- Hina, talvez eles não queiram ir com a gente, o combinado foi vir até aqui, não continuar com a gente – disse Tenten – A menos que eles queiram nos acompanhar – sorriu.

- Claro que acompanhamos! Problema pra você, Milly? –disse Naruto, feliz.

- Mais uma vez não me consultou seu animal. – disse o moreno, sendo ignorado totalmente pelo loirinho. Sakura riu, e isso não passou despercebido por ele. Veio-lhe a cabeça que ela ficava bonitinha quando ria. Logo que ela percebeu que estava sendo observada pelo moreno, corou e pediu desculpas, com um sorriso. Ele assentiu, calmo, como se não fosse nada.

- Sem problemas! As meninas são legais! – exclamou Milly, alegre.

- Mas... Sasuke-san não ia ter que esperar umas garotas? E Naruto não ia ficar cuidando uma tal de Arisa? –perguntou Hinata curiosa.

- Por mim não precisam esperar mais – uma voz atrás de Hinata fui ouvida, do nada.

- Arisa-chan! – gritou Naruto, abraçando a prima – Que saudade!

- Larga Naruto – disse Arisa, ainda abraçando o loiro, esboçando um sorrido fraco – A gente se viu semana passada, seu doido.

- Mas eu fiquei com saudade! – o loiro fez bico.

- Hey! Você não ficou com saudades de mim, loiro idiota! – reclamou Milly, fingindo-se de brava – E aí, como vai, Arisa? - perguntou a garota recém chegada, sorrindo. Não tinha muita intimidade com ela, afinal, era uma prima de Naruto, mas a conhecia faz um tempo.

- Bem, e você, Milly? – Arisa retribuiu o sorriso, cordialmente.

-Dessa vez não me esqueço! Arisa-chan, essas são Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan e Sakura-chan – Naruto apresentou as três garotas que estavam ao lado, e essas sorriram, sendo retribuídas pela garota.

Hinata observou a prima do loirinho, havia ficado curiosa, não sabia que Naruto tinha uma prima. Rosto de feições suaves e delicadas, o que lhe dava um ar angelical, e pele clarinha. Seus cabelos eram de um peculiar tom de roxo, bem lisos, que chegavam pouco abaixo do queixo na parte da frente e na altura da nuca na parte de trás, com uma espessa franja repicada que cobre as sobrancelhas. Os grandes olhos possuíam um tom de turquesa quase translúcido, como os mares do caribe, fortemente delineados de preto, contrastando com a sombra roxa. Seu era nariz pequeno levemente arrebitado possuía um piercing, os lábios carnudos estavam curvados em um sorriso sarcástico, que fazia as covinhas no rosto aparecerem e estavam pintados com um batom azul arroxeado forte. Possuía três piercings em cada orelha. Seu corpo era pequeno e aparentemente frágil, com curvas esguias e delicadas, que ficavam muito bem nos seus 1,54 de altura. As unhas estavam pintadas de preto e ela tinha uma tatuagem na clavícula esquerda de um pentáculo. Era uma imagem muito diferente da dela, pensou Hinata, mas como sempre fora seu ditado, "nunca se pode julgar um livro pela capa".

O grupo de sete pessoas conversou mais alguns minutos, e decidiram (na verdade não decidiram, e sim, Naruto decidiu) que iriam mais para perto do palanque, para não serem esmagados na multidão quando a cerimônia começasse.

Sakura observava o grupo interagir, e não quis se meter para estragar o clima tão gostoso que estava predominando. Arisa caminhava ouvindo as besteiras que Naruto falava, juntamente com Milly, que ria com o que o primo dizia. Hinata e Tenten conversavam sobre algo haver com "clube de música", e falavam baixo, mas o suficiente para Sakura escutar que elas formaram um, e estavam esperando inscrições. Bem, ela seria uma das primeiras a se inscrever, pois gostava de cantar, compor e tocar.

- Não precisa se excluir da conversa deles, tenho certeza que, por exemplo, Naruto gostaria de ser um idiota perto de você – disse o moreno, que caminhava agora do lado dela. Ele se aproximara tão rápido e sorrateiramente que ela nem tinha percebido.

- Mas eu não queria me meter no meio de uma piada daquelas – riu a rosada, e o moreno lhe deu um sorriso de canto. Naruto estava contando a piada do "Não, nem eu" – Mas e então Sasuke-san, não ia esperar duas meninas? – quando Sakura proferiu essas palavras, bateu-lhe uma curiosidade enorme de saber quem eram elas – Se não fosse intromissão, poderia saber quem são elas? – tentou Sakura, e ele fechou o sorriso. Droga. Ela sabia, isso sempre acontecia com ela. Agora ele não iria mais falar com ela e a acharia intrometida.

- Estou esperando minha irmã e minha amiga – ele respondeu, para surpresa dela, e com a voz calma – É que estou um pouco preocupado. Minha irmã Satsuke chegaria de viagem antes de eu sair de casa, mas ela ainda não havia chegado quando eu saí e fui buscar o Dobe – disse o moreno – E minha amiga, Hikari, disse que chegaria um pouco atrasada, mas acho que ela está demorando muito. – Aah, então era por isso, pensou Sakura. Como sempre, ela fazia drama demais.

- Aah, sim, entendo – disse Sakura, e uma idéia lhe brotou na cabeça – Bem, se quiser, posso te ajudar a procurá-las.

Sasuke ponderou. Sakura não parecia ser daquelas garotas de seu fã clube. Parecia ser até legal demais para seu gosto. Mas se dissesse não à rosada, talvez o clima amigável em que estavam ficaria um pouco tenso. Decidiu arriscar então.

- Tudo bem – suspirou – Vamos avisar ao pessoal.

- Certo – disse a rosada – vamos lá.

Os dois foram até os amigos, que estavam já um pouquinho à frente, e os avisaram da busca. Sakura avisou às novas amigas e perguntou se não havia problema, e foi tranqüila quando as duas lhe liberaram com sorrisos no rosto.

Os dois começaram pelo saguão mesmo, e estavam quietos, até Sakura puxar assunto:

- Então, Sasuke-san, como as duas são? – perguntou. Afinal, para ajudá-lo, precisava saber como eram as garotas.

- Uhn. Satsuke é igual a mim, somos gêmeos, então me imagine numa versão feminina. E Hikari é um pouco maior que você, de cabelos brancos, olhos azuis, com franja e... Bem, eu não sei defini-la muito bem, mas existem poucas pessoas de cabelos brancos por aí, que não sejam velhas – ela assentiu com a cabeça – e Sakura – ele chamou-a, e ela o fitou – Me chame de Sasuke, ok? Só de Sasuke. É estranho que me chamem de Sasuke-san, parece que sou velho.

- Ok, Sasuke – ela disse, já colocando o novo jeito de chamá-lo – É que eu estou acostumada a chamar as pessoas assim, se elas não me derem um sinal ou me disserem diretamente – sorriu.

- Mas Naruto disse que podia chamar a gente do jeito que quisesse – argumentou o moreno, um pouco confuso.

-Mas você não, não deu sua opinião, então Naruto falou por ele somente, em minha opinião – ela explicou calma, passando os olhos pelas pessoas, para ver se avistava alguma das duas meninas. Quando passou os olhos para perto de uma parede, achou uma menina escorada parecida com a descrição de Sasuke sendo como "Hikari", quase sendo esmagada por outro grupinho de alunos, já que o saguão estava muito cheio.

Ela era muito bonita. Cabelos lisos e brancos, mas visto de diferentes ângulos percebe-se que contêm todas as cores do arco-íris. A franja um pouco acima do nariz de lado. Olhos azuis claro, mas muito fortes, cintura fina, coxas grossas, seios e bumbum médios. Pele rosada, lábios bem desenhados e vermelhos, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, pensou.

- Sasuke, não é aquela? – apontou para a garota, e foi empurrada por um aluno, que passara muito rápido, e foi segurada por Sasuke, instintivamente. Ele a olhou, numa pergunta silenciosa de tudo bem, e ela afirmou, corada. Ele desviou a atenção da rosada para a garota, que identificou como a própria Hikari.

- Hikari! – deu um grito, não muito alto, mas suficiente para fazê-la escutar – Hikari! Aqui – repetiu, pois a garota não o ouvira na primeira vez.

- Sasuke-kun! Tudo bem? – Hikari abraçou Sasuke, que já havia saído do lado de Sakura, e essa ficou um tanto afastada, para dar mais espaço aos dois – Faz um tempão que não nos vemos, seu idiota!

- Calada, eu estou bem, e você? – perguntou o moreno, sorrindo de canto – A propósito – nem a deixou falar, atropelou-a com suas palavras – Essa é Sakura, talvez ela seja nossa colega de turma esse ano.

- Aah, tudo bem, Sakura-san? – perguntou à rosada - Eu sou Hikari Sakumi, prazer!

- Prazer, Hikari-san! – respondeu feliz. Mais uma pessoa conhecida, e isso era bom.

Depois da apresentação e de uma breve conversa, foram atrás do resto da turma em que estavam, pois Sasuke resolveu ir procurar a irmã depois.

...

- UM ELEFANTE INCOMODA MUITA GENTE, DOIS ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITO MAIS! TRÊS ELEFANTES INCOMODAM MUITA GENTE, QUATRO ELEFANTES INCOMODAM, INCODAM, INCOMODAM, INCOMODAM MUITO MAIS!

- Cara, que merda, Satsuke – um moreno praguejava, prestando atenção na estrada – Não cala a boca um minuto, pirralha?

- Ai Itachi-nii-chan! Calado! Pirralha é a sua mãe, seu vagabundo! – a garota sentada no banco de trás ria, loucamente.

- Garota, o que bebeu hoje? Cachaça? Sua mãe é a mesma que a minha, se esqueceu disso? E ela tem metade do triplo da sua idade – disse, revirando os olhos – E vagabundo é o seu hamster, que você esqueceu-se de dar comida pra ele hoje – resmungou o moreno, com a cara emburrada – E para de cantar essa porra de música!

- Acho que foi você que bebeu hoje! Donde tirou esse "metade do triplo"? – disse as últimas palavras com uma ironia divertida, rindo da cara do irmão – Fale logo "mais velha", bobão! – balançou as mãos, em sinal de descontração, e continuou - e meu hamster não é vagabundo, só come e dorme demais. Hoje não dei comida pra ele porque eu dei ontem de noite, tá, seu metido? – a garota mostrou a língua – E não vou parar de cantar até você me dar o meu celular!

- Não vou te dar o celular! Te coloquei de castigo! – disse Itachi, vitorioso. Não por muito tempo.

- Que castigo o que, moleque! Nem tem moral! Tem quase minha idade!

- Satsuke.

- Uhn?

- Eu sou seis anos mais velho que você, criatura.

- Aah.

- "Aah" o quê?

- "Aah" nada.

- Não, agora quero saber, mulher.

- Mas não vai, homem.

- Fala de uma vez, AAH DE QUE?

- Você pediu.

- Pedi o que, monga?

- AAH DE AMOR, B DE BAIXINHO, C DE CORAÇÃO, D DE DOCINHO, E ESCOLA, F DE FEIJÃO! G DE GENTE, H DE HUMANO, I DE IGUALDADE!

- Cala a boca! Toma essa merda de celular! Mas pára! Pára! – dizia, irritado, jogando o celular para a garota, que agora ria mais ainda.

- Tá bem, nii-chan, mas é que faz tempo que você não sai comigo e com o Sasuke, a gente sente falta – disse a morena, com um olhar doce – E você não vai mais lá em casa falar com o papai e-

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com o Fugaku, Satsuke, mas quando quiser que eu vá pegar você e o Sasuke pra passarem o dia comigo, é só ligar pra mim, estarei lá sempre – Itachi já havia amenizado a expressão para com a irmã. Evitava ao máximo falar com o pai, para não causar problemas, mas às vezes ia visitar a mãe e os irmãos – Ok, chame quando precisarem – ele a viu menear um sim com a cabeça, e estacionou o carro – Bem, já chegamos na sua nova escola, pode ir, imouto.

- Agora nos veremos muito menos né? – a morena encarou o tapete do carro, desanimada – Agora que começaram as aulas, você vai começar a trabalhar como um louco no escritório, e não teremos tempo de nos juntarmos.

- Você é uma boba – ela levantou a cabeça, para vê-lo se virar e lhe dar um pequeno sorriso reconfortante – Agora que eu saí daquele inferno de colégio interno, vou ter mais tempo pra tudo, Satsuke-chan. Nos sábados e domingos, se sentir-se entediada, me chame, e eu pego você aqui, e convide seu irmão também – ele deu um beijinho na testa da irmã, se escorando no banco – Agora vai, Sasuke deve estar preocupado por você não ter aparecido ainda!

- Ok! Tchau, Itachi-nii-chan! – saiu do carro, somente com a mochila de corações e uma mala de rodinhas, com pertences pessoais. Já tinha pedido para sua mãe levar as malas até o colégio – Eu te amo, baka!

- Também te amo, imouto, vai lá, boa aula! – desejou Itachi, partindo com o carro, e com um único pensamento na cabeça:

Protegeria seus irmãos de tudo e de todos.

...

A loira subiu no palanque, pronta para falar, apenas esperando ganhar a atenção das milhares rodinhas de alunos que estavam formada. Ao passar os olhos pelo saguão todo, viu que havia de tudo. Alunos novos, que ainda iram aprontar muita coisa, e alunos velhos, já muito conhecidos por ela. Pediu, discretamente, que o time de professores do colégio subisse no palanque, e sentassem nas devidas cadeiras. Ao receber atenção dos alunos, pouco a pouco, começou a falar.

- Bom dia, alunos, novos e veteranos, e professores – virou-se rapidamente para os professores e voltou-se do mesmo modo aos presentes no saguão – do Konoha High. O Konoha High é uma das melhores, se não a melhor, instituição do país, pelo seu rigoroso e excelente ensino. Seu alto padrão de equipamentos e condições de educação, além da competência de todos os funcionários escolhidos a dedo, promovem a alta qualidade de ensino, e a certeza de que sairão daqui com a oportunidade de sucesso na vida. Mas, isso só dependerá de vocês, pois não obrigamos ninguém a estudar aqui. Aliás, não podemos – Tsunade viu muitos dos alunos sorrirem ou até mesmo rirem, e ela não deixou barato – O que podemos fazer é dar castigos realmente muito horríveis a vocês – sorriu ao ver os alunos fecharem a cara – Mas, continuando, espero que sejam muito felizes aqui, pois serão suas segundas casas, e que ganhem diversas experiências no período que passarem aqui. Muito obrigada pela presença, e se esforcem ao máximo para saírem daqui vitoriosos. GAMBATTE LET'S GO, MINNA!¹ – a loira levantou o punho pronunciando a frase tema da escola, animando os alunos, que começaram a assobiar e bater palmas.

- É sempre assim aqui? O pessoal fica agitado assim? – perguntou Sakura, falando alto devido à gritaria, para as meninas, que concordaram.

- Agora, depois de todos calarem a boca, ela vai anunciar os professores e depois irá dizer que cantaremos o hino, mas não se preocupe, os alunos novos não precisam cantar, só prestar atenção e respeitar o hino – Tenten explicou ao ver a expressão exaltada de Sakura e sorriu – Eu adoro cantá-lo, é diferente do outros hinos chatos, ele é moderno e tem uma batida muito maneira! – Sakura viu os olhos de Tenten brilharem. Virou-se para prestar atenção nas palavras da diretora, que recomeçara a falar depois do barulho cessar.

- Agora, será feita a apresentação das pessoas que passarão o ano todo com vocês, e que os ensinarão tudo o que lhes forem permitido! – anunciou a loira, aproximando-se da mesa com os professores – Professora Kurenai Yuuhi, que leciona japonês – a morena de raros e lindos olhos vermelhos levantou, fazendo uma reverência aos alunos, e muitos bateram palmas – Professor Tenzou Yamato, leciona matemática pura. Professor Kakashi Hatake, de história, professora Anko Mitarashi, de física e química, professor Asuma Sarutobi, de biologia, professor Iruka Umino, de geografia, professor Gai Might, de educação física, professor Iruzen Sarutobi, de filosofia, e, nosso novo professor de artes, ainda estagiando no nosso colégio, Deidara Kojima.

Todos os professores foram muito aplaudidos, principalmente Kurenai e Kakashi, o porquê Sakura ainda não sabia. Deidara também fora muito aplaudido, pois fizera um sinal de rockn'roll com os dedos, mas logo foi contido por Tsunade, repreendendo-o.

- Depois das apresentações, completaremos a cerimônia cantando o nosso hino, e, que os alunos novos não se preocupem, apenas prestem atenção e respeitem os colegas – Tenten sorriu à Sakura, ao ver que suas palavras foram as mesmas que as da diretora.

- Sakura-chan, agora você vai ver como nosso hino é lindo! – falava Tenten, com admiração e orgulho. Sorriu, depois passou os olhos pelo resto da multidão, vendo em alguns a mesma admiração que viu em Tenten. Olhou para frente, ao ouvir os primeiros versos, muito modernos por sinal, para um hino.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
**_Transforme sua tristeza em bondade_

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
**_E sua unicidade em força_

**Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
**_Tudo bem estar perdido durante isso, então comece a caminhar_

**Mou ikkai! Mou ikkai!  
**_Mais uma vez! Mais uma vez!_

Sakura prestava muita atenção na letra do tal hino, e reparou que os alunos e o professores o cantavam com fervor.

**Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae**  
_Você gosta de ser elogiado_

**Homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?**  
Sempre _atendendo as expectativas dos outros?_

**Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo**  
_Mesmo escondendo quem você quer ser_

**Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?**  
_Seu sorriso ainda será sempre belo?_

**Hajimaridake yume mite okiru**  
_Acordar depois de ver somente o começo do sonho_

**Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de!**  
_Algum dia conseguirei a continuação com minhas próprias mãos!_

A música parecia ter um significado forte para os alunos e para os professores, e agora, a animação invadia seu corpo como se fosse uma lembrança.

**Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
**_As coisas mais importantes_

**Katachi no nai mono dake  
**_São sempre aquelas que não têm forma_

**Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
**_Tendo-as ou perdendo-as_

**Kizukanumama  
**_Você não percebe_

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
**_Transforme sua tristeza em bondade_

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
**_E sua unicidade em força_

**Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
**_Tudo bem estar perdido durante isso, então comece a caminhar_**  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai**

_Mais uma vez! Mais uma vez!_

Nesse refrão, Sakura já cantava um pouco, mesmo que oscilante por medo de errar a letra. Via que seus novos colegas cantavam sem problema algum, concentrados, até mesmo Naruto, que cantava a música sério e orgulhoso.

**Zurui otona wa deau tabi  
**_Sempre levamos só sermões_

**Atama gohashi na sekkyou dake  
**_Quando encontramos adultos injustos_

**Jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte  
**_Não mostram o que são de verdade_

**Kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte  
**_Enquanto se machucam e são ríspidos_

**Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete  
**_Faça desse novo vento seu aliado_

**Sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo  
**_Você pode procurar por esse pássaro azul algum dia_

**Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
**_As coisas mais importantes_

**Katachi no nai mono dake  
**_São sempre aquelas que não têm forma_

**Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
**_Tendo-as ou perdendo-as_

**Kizukanumama  
**_Você não percebe_

Sakura era obrigada a concordar com a letra da canção, quem a havia feito devia ser bastante inteligente e devia ter vivido muito sua vida.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
**_Transforme sua tristeza em bondade_

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
**_E sua unicidade em força_

**Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
**_Tudo bem estar perdido durante isso, então comece a caminhar_

A batida era extremamente contagiante, e ela batia o pé no chão, como no ritmo.

**Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta  
**_A chuva parou naturalmente_

**Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto  
**_Como um arco-íris surgiu no céu_

**Ame wa agatta i  
**_Depois das lágrimas_

**Dakara, daiji na mono wa itsumo  
**_Por isso, as coisas mais importantes_

**Katachi no nai mono dake  
**_São sempre aquelas que não têm forma_

**Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
**_Tendo-as ou perdendo-as_

**Kizukanumama  
**_Você não percebe_

Nos versos repetidos, Sakura já cantava alegremente, como se soubesse a música desde os primeiros anos de idade. Interessante, pensou, a música era maravilhosa, como Tenten dissera. Nunca havia ouvido hino tão estranho, mas brilhante.

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
**_Transforme sua tristeza em bondade_

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
**_E sua unicidade em força_

**Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite  
**_Acreditando que você deve ser capaz de fazer-lo_

**Mou ikkai! Mou ikkai!  
**_Mais uma vez! Mais uma vez!_

_- _Waaaa! Morri! De novo! De novo! – gritou Naruto, animado, batendo palmas.

- Não Naruto, fique calado, ou cantando para si mesmo, internamente, ok? – disse Sasuke – Seu imbecil! Pare de bater palmas, não se bate palmas em hinos.

- Aah, tá – disse o loirinho, envergonhado, com uma mão na nuca – Parem de olhar! – reclamou, pois as pessoas que estavam perto o olhavam estranho.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, cansado do amigo. Como podia chamar tanta atenção sendo apenas idiota? Resolveu prestar atenção na diretora, ganhava mais.

- Agora pessoal, terão o primeiro dia livre para fazerem o que quiserem. Todos receberam suas notificações com aulas, horários e quartos, e as regras estão no livrinho que foram entregados à vocês na entrada do colégio – Sakura olhou para o livrinho, que lhe fora entregue por um funcionário depois de passar dos portões para a entrada do colégio – Então, boa estadia na instituição Konoha High, e bom começo de aulas! Espero que sejam felizes e aprendam muita coisa aqui! Dispensados – Tsunade e os professores, que já levantados, começaram a bater palmas, juntamente com os alunos, que assobiavam e pulavam também.

- E agora, o que faremos? – perguntou Milly, aos presentes na rodinha.

- Podemos ir jogar futebol! – Disse o loiro, animado.

- Mais alguém tem alguma idéia? – Milly disse, ignorando Naruto.

- Ei! Você me escutou? – reclamou Naruto, ofendido.

- Que tal cada um ir para seu quarto, afinal, precisamos vê-los, não é? – disse Sasuke – Se eu ficar mais um ano no mesmo quarto do Naruto, vou processar esse colégio.

- Ah cara! Qual é? Hoje é o dia de agressão ao loiro lindo aqui?

- Loiro sim, lindo não. Vamos pessoal – disse Arisa, irônica.

- Até, tu, Brutus? – reclamou novamente o loirinho.

- Até eu Brutus, é. Vamos, ô coisa séria! – disse a garota de cabelos roxos, puxando o garoto.

- Tá mais do que na hora já – disse o moreno, olhando para o relógio.

- Tá mais do que na hora o que, nii-chan? – disse uma voz, divertida.

- Satsuke?

**Continua...**

...

Heeeeloooooo Minna! *O*

A quantas andam?

Bem, eu pensei que eu ia demorar séculos com esse capítulo o.o Eu demorei pouco, acho o.o –levapedradas-

Ok, esse capítulo ficou fraco também, mas melhoro depois, eu estou ainda na parte das apresentações e tudo mais, e está certo no meu cronograma. A partir do próximo mais pessoas serão apresentadas ^^

O que estão achando dos personagens, hein? Tirando o seu? Qual o que está mais lhe agradando? Digam, ficarei feliz de saber *O*

Serão apresentados mais deles no próximo, então, não tenham uma idéia definitiva n.n

Bem, vamos responder as reviews *O*:

**Rittinha: **Well, Rittinha-chan, muito obrigada! *O* Sério que ficou fofo? Ahsuahsauhsuahsuahsuahs Honto Arigatou n.n Gwën logo virá para abalar as estruturas *O* ahsuahsuahsusahshauhsuahsauhs Kissu, amore! Muito obrigado pela review!

**BruhII: **Bruuuuuuh-chan! *O* Sério que adorou? *O* Eu fico lisonjeada! Bem, como você verá, ou viu agora, sua Satsuke-chan apareceu \o/ Diga-me se gostou (: aushauhsauhsauhsauhsuahsuash Claro que pode mandar, quando quiser ^^ Deidara logo aparecerá como professor, não se preocupe ^^ Kissus! Obrigada pela review linda!

**Meriham: **Meriham-chan, obrigado pelo comentário, amei ver que a minha preocupação com os personagens foi notada, meu esforço valeu a pena n.n Obrigado mesmo *-* Meri-chan ainda vai aparecer, não se preocupe, e ela vai chegar chegando! *O* Aqui está o capítulo, pra matar sua curiosidade! Kissus, linda!

**Carol Wells: **Caah! Cantora da minha vida! Asaushaushaushauhsaus taparei, amore n.n Que isso, seus reviews são lindas *O* Amoamo. Aushaushaushaushaushaush Que bom que riu, eu sou uma palhaça *O* -não. Também achei fofo, principalmente Mouki e Kimmy *O* asuhausahusahsuahsuahs Sim, sim, fics de ficha são confusas, e eu estou fazendo o máximo possível, pra ficar tranqüilo de lembrar-se de todos os personagens n.n Aqui, o capítulo novo, e tudo o que tiver a ver com Chrissa, manda! *O* Kissus, amada! Ravu yu!

**Fer Uchiha: **Saachan agora é Fer-chan o.o auhsauhsauhsauhsuahs Amei! *o* Que bom, tomara que goste desse também, fofa!Bem, Hikari-chan apareceu, mesmo que pouquinho, mas ela vai ser muito importante ainda! *o* Tenho cenas montadas pra ela já, e pra vários personagens! Kissus, bem!

**Pinkuiro:** Pinkuiro-chaan! *O* Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei vibrando aqui! Que bom, eu preparei essa cena pra Kimmy porque... Sei lá, Kimmy me lembra pessoas afobadas, que me lembram pessoas divertidas que me lembram que pessoas assim combinam com pessoas quietas e tímidas o.o uahsuahsuahsauhsauhsauhsaus Esses dois amigos vão aprontar bastante também n.n auhsuahsauhsaushauhsauhs Tá aí, pronto pra você ler o capítulo, kissu!

**Island Jessica-chan: **Jessica-chan gostou então do outro capítulo? *O* É né, por isso tô tentando fazer as coisas mais detalhadas, pra não confundir ninguém x.x Acho que estou conseguindo ^^ Stef-chan *O* Ela e Ally-chan, o que posso te adiantar, é que elas serão melhores amigas. Quando coloquei os olhos nelas, eu já previa isso *-* Acho que elas combinam. Tem razão, mesmo estando ficando um pouco chato essa história toda de apresentação, estou tentando ao máximo deixá-los bons :/ Até a próxima! Kissu, linda!

**Nina-carol: **AAAAAAAAAHHHH, que mara, você gostou da Stef-chan e da Kimmy-chan *O* ahsaushaushaushaushaushas As duas são maras *O* Obrigada pelo capítulo, tá aqui o terceiro e com a Milly-chan nele *O* Espero que goste, kissus!

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha: **Miga miga! Uahuahsuahsuahsuashaush Cara, você não leu porque não tinha tempo, amore, eu entendo! Nem preciso perdoar, não fez nada de errado ^^ Não precisa ficar assim, o importante é que leu e gostou, né? *O* Eu fiquei muito feliz aqui *O* Bem, considerando os pedacinhos assim, aqui tem mais Sasusaku pra você! *O* Que ótimo né? *O* Qual mais gostou? Asaushaushauhsauhsuash Amoor, eu amei seu review, fique quieta u.u eu decido u.u haushaushaushaushaushaushaush taparei u.u Mas sério amo seus reviews, não importa o que diga! *O* Bem, amore, sabe do Inoo já u.u Kissus! Obrigado pela review, falo com você amanhã, amei falar contigo! Auhsuahsauhsaushauhsaus

Nee, dei falta de pessoas aqui o.o ahsauhsuahsauhsauhsauhsa Tá, eu sei, tô sendo chata e pedindo reviews, mas são para uma boa causa, é para o bem dos capítulos né? Quanto mais eu me sentir valorizada e motivada, melhor sai o capítulo *O* Eu vibro com cada review, por menos que seja, quando chega aqui! Sério, vocês são umas fofas, e muito importantes pra mim. São das leitoras que vivem uma escritora, por mais amadora que ela seja u.u aushaushaushaushaushauhsausha

**Dicionário:**

GAMBATTE LET'S GO, MINNA!: Seria algo como "Vamos nos esforçar pessoal!", pois juntamos "Gambatte", que seria "esforço", "esforçar", e "Let's GO" de "vamos". Minna seria "pessoal"! shasuahsauhsaushas (: Tá certo, eu peguei isso de uma música do JUMP, satisfeitas? Auhsuahsauhsaushauhsaushauhs

Outra coisa, desculpem não responder os reviews da escolha de personagens, mas saibam que fiquei feliz ao ver muita gente feliz! *O* Eu juro que vou me esforçar pra vocês gostarem mais e mais de tudo isso! *O* E começarei a responder reviews no fim de cada capítulo, ok? (:

Obrigado mais uma vez pessoal!

**AVISO PARA BETA:** Nina, amore, não te achei on de novo :/ Mas acho que errei muita coisa, não sei ii Kissus, amore, falo com você depois no MSN, viu?

**Kissus! Ai Ravu yu!**

**Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan) Deshita!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Clube de música, guerra de comida

**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem u.u

...

"_Ai no Uta"_

_("Canção do Amor")_

Capítulo 4: Clube de música, guerra de comida.

_No último capítulo:_

_- Até eu Brutus, é. Vamos, ô coisa séria! – disse a garota de cabelos roxos, puxando o garoto._

_- Tá mais do que na hora já – disse o moreno, olhando para o relógio._

_- Tá mais do que na hora o que, nii-chan? – disse uma voz, divertida._

_- Satsuke?..._

_..._

- Satsuke?

- Eu! – a morena respondeu, alegre.

- Por que demorou tanto? Pensei que não ia vir hoje – disse Sasuke, olhando-a atentamente.

- Oooooown, ficou preocupado, amorzinho? – a garota fez menção de apertar a bochecha do irmão, mas este interveio e segurou sua mãe, delicadamente. Logo depois, deu-lhe um sorriso debochado.

- Na verdade não, eu só queria saber quando vai devolver meu mangá, que eu te emprestei desde que você viajou, sua trapaceira – disse, e logo depois veio a dor no braço.

- AH, QUAL É IDIOTA? EU TÔ CANSADA DA VIAGEM, VIM DE CARRO COM O ITACHI ME ENCHENDO O SACO E VOCÊ AINDA ME RECEBE ASSIM? ANIMAL! – Satsuke havia dado um soco no braço de Sasuke. Sua irmã gêmea era praticamente mai forte que ele, quando queria. Que triste. Não reprimiu um gemido de dor.

- Ai! Isso dói, criatura – disse o moreno, bravo – Tava brincado, idiota.

- Então me dá um abraço! – disse revoltada, e Sasuke lhe deu um abraço apertado, para suprir a falta da irmã nesse tempo todo – Também te odeio, seu marmanjo.

- Garota chata. Não sabe brincar? – disse, sorrindo de canto.

- Uhm. Você também não sabe – Satsuke olhou para os lados, e o que encontrou foram rostos curiosos e confusos. Era estranho ficarem olhando para ela – Sasuke, seus amigos são normais? – disse, com uma careta.

- Eles são. Você não. – ao ouvir a menina bufar, Sasuke apresentou as pessoas a sua volta - Bem, Naruto você conhece faz tempo – após Sasuke falar isso, os dois se deram um abraço apertado - Aquelas são as primas dele, e minhas amigas também, Milly e Arisa. Hikari você conhece, e as outras são provavelmente nossas colegas esse ano, Tenten, Sakura e Hinata – as demais Satsuke apenas acenou com a cabeça, e deu-lhe sorrisos, que, obviamente, foram retribuídos.

Após as devidas apresentações, resolveram, por insistência de Naruto e Satsuke, irem até a cantina comer alguma coisa.

Eles, impressionantemente, conseguiam tudo o que queriam.

...

- Gwën? Ela não deveria estar aqui já?– sentados nos bancos da arquibancada gigantesca, que dava visão até o também gigantesco campo de futebol, Lee, com uma toalha pendurada no pescoço, perguntava a Neji sobre a amiga dele. Estavam cansados, perderam a cerimônia de abertura pra ficarem jogando futebol junto com o sensei, que infelizmente havia faltado, pois teve que apresentar-se na cerimônia. Por fim, haviam treinados sozinhos – Faz tempo que não fala com ela, e nem fala dela comigo.

- Porque eu deveria? – perguntou Neji, irônico, ao amigo. Adorava tirar com a cara do pobre menino cabelo de cuia – Não te devo explicações.

- Deve sim! Sou seu melhor amigo, praticamente! - Disse Lee, revoltado – Aposto que agora ela é sua namorada! – continuou o garoto, vendo Neji bufar e revirar os olhos – Seeei... Não queria contar dela por isso! Está com vergonha! Nunca pensei que veria Neji Hyuuga com vergonha! – Bem, Neji adorava ser irônico com ele, desde que ele não respondesse. Era o demônio.

- Lee, cale a merda da boca, ser verde – disse entediado, e cheio. Ninguém entendia que Gwën era somente sua amiga – Gwën é minha melhor amiga, vê se não enche.

- Yep, você finge que não gosta, e eu finjo que acredito! – dizia o moreno feliz, rodeando o de olhos perolados – _"Neji e Gwën, em cima de uma árvore..._ – Lee cantava alegre e saltitante.

- Jesus, eu tenho um amigo que estuda no segundo ano, mas parece que está na segunda série – Neji reclamava. Lee era praticamente uma criança.

- Hey, geniozinho. Tudo bem? Como correram as férias? - cumprimentou ela, se sentando ao lado do Hyuuga, com o seu típico sorriso de canto nos lábios. Aliás,Neji, porque o Lee tá cantado uma musiquinha com nossos nomes no meio? – disse, com suave e rouca, que Neji conhecia muito bem. Era sua melhor amiga. – Que tenso esse seu amigo.

A garota tinha uma aparência claramente ocidental, com a sua pele branca e sedosa. Em conjunto com seus bonitos olhos esverdeados, que estavam rodeados de uma grossa camada de maquiagem preta. Os cabelos eram pretos, lisos e brilhantes, com uma franja um bocado comprida de lado e cortados curtos, num corte claramente moderno. Não tinha o corpo muito definido, mas também não era propriamente "uma tábua de passar a ferro". Tinha as curvas todas no lugar, com a cintura fina, os seios e o quadril não muito grandes e o "bumbum" levemente empinado, que dá lugar a umas pernas levemente torneadas. Tinha uma face quase angelical, com o nariz fino e levemente empinado. E os lábios eram carnudos e naturalmente avermelhados.

- Oi Gwën. Lee está achando que somos namorados – disse Neji, revirando os olhos, junto com a garota, que fez o mesmo – E aí, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim – disse, dando-lhe um abraço – Passei as férias com os meus pais em Shizuoka. É bem bonito lá. Tem sorte quem mora lá. – disse, dando um minúsculo sorriso – Desculpe não te ligar, mas tive tantas coisas pra fazer! – disse, bufando cansada – Acho que fui lá somente pra me cansar, e não descansar. E você não me respondeu. Como foram suas férias? – Neji ficou em silêncio, pra depois dar um suspiro. Gwën entendeu na hora.

- Uhn, sei. Hiashi-san te encheu de cursos novamente, não foi? – disse ela, confirmando a si mesma com a afirmação silenciosa do moreno de olhos claros, preocupada com o amigo. Era sempre assim, o tio de Neji sempre arranjava coisas para que o garoto ocupasse o tempo e aprendesse algo, não importa o que fosse. Conseqüentemente, Neji pouco se divertia. Ela achava errado, mas não podia dar opinião, afinal, o tio era dele, não dela. – Uhn, o que ele te mandou fazer dessa vez?

- Hipismo, natação, arco e flecha, me mandou praticar mais meus instrumentos, então escolhi o violoncelo. Além de que ele me pediu pra ajudá-lo na empresa.

- Mas o que seu tio tem na cabeça? Neji, você tem dezesseis anos, se não se divertir pelo menos agora, quando vai? Quando tiver a idade dele? Porque não diz pra ele que está em dúvida sobre sua escolha? – disse a morena, revoltada, ela não poderia dar opinião, mas não era proibido dar conselhos. O que era praticamente a mesma coisa. Mas quem disse que ela se importava? – Diga a ele que quer ser engenheiro!

- Mas eu não me decidi ainda, vou esperar os testes vocacionais do terceiro ano e depois, quando fizer o vestibular, já vou ter minha decisão.

- Bem, você sabe o que faz. Não vou me meter. – disse ela, brava. Odiava o que o tio do amigo fazia com ele, era praticamente exploração. Mas se Neji não fazia nada, o que ela poderia fazer?

- Não fica brava. Vamos comer algo, me bateu a fome depois do treino. – disse inexpressivo.

Gwën suspirou pesadamente. Neji era sempre assim, frio. Mas era seu amigo, e ela sabia que ele gostava muito dela. Ouviu-o chamar Lee, que continuava cantando feliz, mas agora era outra música.

- _Escraaavos de Jó! Jogavam o cachimbó! Tira, bota, deixa o Zé Pereira que se vá, guerreiros com guerreiros fazem zigue-zigue-zá!_ – dançava junto à música, numa bela coreografia estilo "balé do Paraguai".

- Tá, Lee, vamos, já dançou muito! – disse a morena.

- Mas essa é a coreografia do "O lago dos Cisnes" – disse inconformado.

- Só ser for o passo da "Morte da Marreca". Vamos logo, seu mongo. – Neji satirizou, cheio do amigo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – o garoto de sobrancelhas enormes disse vencido.

Juntos, caminharam até o enorme refeitório, e já preparavam seus bolsos para a facada da escola. "Tudo bem que a escola tinha uma ótima qualidade de ensino, mas, além de pagá-la, deviam mesmo pagar o preço dos lanches tão caro?" Gwën pensava. Ela não era de gastar muito, apenas com o necessário, ou com pequenas trivialidades. Mas pagar seis ienes por um pastel era demais.

Estava pronta para pedir seu pastel, e depois ir até a mesa onde Neji e Lee estavam aguardando-a, mas uma ruiva passou a sua frente, de propósito. Ela tinha cabelos picotados, e Gwën a vira junto com as amigas dela, mais cedo. Ela não gostava de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las, mas, pra ela, eram apenas mais um bando de patricinhas sem cérebros e populares. Resolveu reclamar.

- Ei, moça, você passou na minha frente. Não sei você, mas eu respeito filas, e sou uma pessoa civilizada – disse irônica. Quando a ruiva a olhou de volta, Gwën apenas recebeu um olhar de desprezo.

- Que bom, fique com sua civilização pra você. Não preciso dela, garotinha - a ruiva disse, e Gwën ouviu ao longe, em uma mesa mais afastada, as amigas da ruiva soltarem um "Vai lá, Karin!". _"Frecas",_ Gwën debochou internamente.

- Parece que a educação ficou em casa de novo, não é, Karin? – disse uma voz, atrás de Gwën – E que você não aprendeu a vergonha que passou ano passado por causa de uns probleminhas comigo, não é? É melhor não se meter com nenhuma das minhas colegas, "pirralha".

- Hum! Meriham, você não é tão mais velha que eu, branquela! – falou mal a ruiva, debochada – Mas não vou nem discutir com você! Não vale a pena e cansa minha beleza. Adeusinho. – disse, e deu as costas para as duas meninas.

- Branquela é a sua avó, vaca ruiva horrorosa! Você vai ver quem é branquela! – Meriham iria correr atrás da ruiva com os punhos fechados já, mas foi gentilmente pega pelo pulso por Gwën.

- Deixa Meri-chan, não vale à pena brigar com gente inferior a nós mesmas. Até é um insulto – disse a morena, sorrindo – Nossa, e então, como foi suas férias? Desde o começo delas eu não vejo você.

- Uhn, foram boas, eu descansei muito. Praticamente, dormi elas inteiras! – os olhos da menina brilhavam como se fosse algo muito precioso. Gwën riu – Além de que eu fui para a fazenda de arroz do amigo do meu pai. Lá era muito legal, além de ter pessoas com quem eu pudesse conversar, até jogaram futebol comigo – ela sorria.

Gwën e Meriham conheciam-se desde que entraram para o primeiro ano, na mesma turma. Ficaram próximas até, e no segundo ano, formaram uma pequena amizade. Apesar de não se falarem tanto assim, e serem muito diferentes uma da outra, e cada uma ter seus amigos, elas eram amigas mesmo assim. Agora, somente torciam para que no último ano da escola ficassem juntas também.

Além da diferença de personalidade, fisicamente, Meriham era muito diferente de Gwën. Enquanto Gwën era morena dos cabelos negros, Meriham tinha cabelos castanhos, com mechas cor de rosa. Olhos verdes profundo, com um tom de caramelo, na zona mais central. Pele de um tom claro, bastante até, para Karin ofendê-la de branquela, pois veio da Inglaterra para o Japão. O corpo era atlético, mas que muitas vezes era escondido pelas roupas largas que usava. Sempre com um sorriso na cara, conseguia cativar todas as pessoas.

- Meri-chan, não quer vir comigo até a mesa dos meus amigos? Aí aproveita e lancha com a gente.

- Claro! Faz tempo que não vejo Neji e Lee! – olhou pra mesa onde os meninos se encontravam, dando um pequeno aceno, que foi retribuído por eles – Mas antes, fazemos uma coisinha – Meriham olhou diabólica onde a ruiva anterior estava com as amigas. Meriham então cochichou algo no ouvido de Gwën, que sorriu em resposta.

- Pronta? – Meriham perguntou marota.

- Pronta! – Gwën respondeu, animada.

As duas compraram seus lanches, e Meriham comprou um pequeno copo de suco a mais. Quando passaram pela mesa de Karin e suas amigas, Gwën "acidentalmente" fez Meriham tropeçar, que "acidentalmente" derrubou suco nos cabelos ruivos de Karin. A ruiva ficou furiosa.

- O QUE É ISSO? MEU CABELO!– gritava e choramingava a garota – PORQUE FEZ ISSO, BRANQUELA?

- Eu? Oh, desculpe, amiguinha! – disse Meriham, irônica – Foi sem querer, desculpinha – sorriu, falsa – Adeusinho – e saiu, rindo com a colega de cabelos pretos.

Karin tinha certeza de algo.

Meriham e sua amiguinha iriam pagar.

...

Largou as malas em cima da cama, cansada. Seu irmão havia trazido-a de carro, mas nem tivera tanto tempo pra se despedir direito. Agora, com as viagens dele à negócios, teria muito menos tempo de vê-lo do que antes, que já era quase nunca.

Sentou na cama, e tirou as pequenas sapatilhas de vinil pretas. Estava cansada, seus pés doíam, e ela apenas pensava em dormir, quieta. Bem, seria possível, uma pessoa entrasse no quarto, na hora que ela estava fechando os olhos. Levantou-se, lentamente, e olhou para a pessoa, com os lindos e fofos olhos verdes amendoados.

- Olá – saudou – Meu nome é Sayuri – sorriu.

- Olá, meu nome é Litch. Tudo bem? – perguntou – Acho que serei sua nova colega de quarto por aqui.

- Legal – Sayuri disse pensativa – se bem que virão mais duas pessoas, não é?

- Sim, nas portas dos quartos estão escritos nossos nomes, achei isso tão legal – Litch disse, com os olhos brilhando – Se você é Sayuri Sawada, vamos esperar agora por Tenten Mitsashi e Hikari Sakumi.

- Sim, uhn, Hikari é um nome tão legal – Sayuri puxou assunto – É um nome brilhante! – riu, sendo acompanhada pela nova colega.

- Muito! Uhn, eu não sei o que significa meu nome! – disse a loirinha – Mas podemos inventar um!

- Bem, podemos sim! – ela cruzou as pernas, em pose de índio – Quer sentar aqui comigo?

- Claro! Uhn, vamos ver, eu tenho cara de que? – a garota perguntou.

Sayuri deu uma olhada na nova colega. Ela era de estatura mediana, o cabelo num tom de louro claro com uma mecha preta. Os olhos eram de um bonito verde-água, e ela possuía um busto avantajado, embora fosse magra, e tinha um bumbum mediano. A pele da garota era clara e suas bochechas eram avermelhadas. Levava um sorriso no rosto, tão tímido quando animado. Muito contraditório.

- He, você parece fofa! – riu a pequenina, doce.

Litch riu junto. Oras, se ela era fofa, Sayuri era seis vezes mais.

Sayuri tinha um longo cabelo ondulado loiro preso em duas chiquinhas, e os olhos eram do formato de amêndoas verdes, e pareciam estar sempre cheios de curiosidade por tudo. A boca era pequena e vermelhinha leva brilho, o rosto era oval e a pele era branca. Devia ter no máximo 1,49cm de altura, e usava um vestidinho rodado cor-de-rosa. No chão, descansavam os sapatos de boneca, com uma sakura nele.

- Uhn, então a definição de Litch é o que, Sayuri-chan? – riu a loira mais alta.

- Fofura! Litch significa fofura! – disse uma animada Sayuri, com os braços pra cima. Conseguira alguém pra conversar, assim como o irmão havia dito. Pensava que teria problemas pra conhecer pessoas, mas Litch havia aparecido como um presente.

- Ok, então! E você, Sayuri-chan? É... Lírio não é? O significado? – perguntou Litch.

- Uhn, pequeno lírio – riu a pequena, e a loira riu junto – Explica o tamanho, não?

- Sim, mas você é muito encantadora! Queria ser como você! – a Loira mais alta ri, fazendo a pequena Sayuri corar, e sorrir gentilmente.

- Eu não reclamo da minha altura, ate gosto – Sayuri disse, com os olhos brilhando – Muita gente reclama do próprio corpo, sendo que ele é perfeito, mas não pensa que poderia acontecer uma coisa muito ruim. Então, não reclamo do meu. – a loirinha simplesmente disse, levantando da cama, pondo os sapatos. Olhou para a garota, que a olhava com um sorriso, e resolveu arriscar. Não ia conseguir mais descansar mesmo – Quer passear comigo, Litch-chan? Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Ok, vou com você. Aproveito e procuro por algumas pessoas também – ri, levantando – Vamos?

- Vamos!

E então, as duas saíram do quarto.

...

No refeitório, a mesma bagunça de antes.

Apenas com oito pessoas a mais.

Normal.

Se Satsuke e Naruto não estivessem juntos.

- LOOOOIRO DO CARALHO! ME PASSA A MERDA DO MEU PACOTE DE MAIONESE, PORRA! – Satsuke gritava ao melhor amigo do irmão, revoltada. Naruto roubara o seu pacotinho de maionese. E ninguém roubava seu pacotinho de maionese.

- Qual? Esse? – diz um feliz e muito divertido Naruto, passando a maionese em seu cachorro-quente.

- DESGRAÇADO!

Alheia a gritaria da irmã de Sasuke, Sakura mexia o canudo de seu suco de morango no copo, com a mão que estava desocupada no rosto, e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. Porém, captou do nada Tenten e Hinata conversando baixo sobre o tal clube de música novamente. Boa oportunidade para se inscrever.

- Hina, hoje mesmo falamos com a diretora, e então, como vamos chamar membros? – perguntou Tenten à morena.

- Uhn, que tal alguns cartazes? – sugeriu a garota de olhos perolados.

- Mas vão ter milhares que apagarão o nosso! – replicou a de coques.

- Uhn, que tal panfletos? – Sakura sugeriu. Deu uma de intrometida, mas logo se justificaria – Uhn, desculpem meninas, mas eu vi vocês falando mais cedo. Posso me inscrever?

- Claro Sakura! A gente ia te convidar antes, mas a gente não tem nem o jeito de fazer propaganda – riu Tenten – É só assinar aqui – passou um papel a Sakura, que Tenten havia guardado no boldo da calça.

- Ok! – Sakura assinou, animada. Agora poderia mostrar a pessoas que entendiam de música suas canções. Além de poder arranjar amigos.

- Eu ouvi bem? Clube de música? – Arisa pronunciou-se, curiosa. Naquela escola maluca, desde que se aproximasse de coisas que gostasse e de pessoas que conhecesse tudo bem. – Posso me inscrever também?

- Claro! À vontade! – disse uma aminada Tenten. Seu clube estava andando.

- Uhn, também quero! Interessante, adoro música! – disse uma sorridente Hikari.

- Alguém falou em música aí? Eu quero! – disse Milly – Uhn... Mas eu já quero me inscrever em outros clubes... – pensou.

- Ah, mas se inscreva no nosso! Depois você pode ver outros! – disse Hinata, corando logo depois de aumentar seu tom de voz. Parecera Tenten agora. Riu. Não era sua culpa estar animada.

- Tudo bem! Me inscrevo! – Milly pegou o papel, logo depois de Hikaru terminar a assinatura, e começou a assinar também.

Sasuke via a conversa se desenvolver naturalmente entre as garotas. Dariam boas amigas. Mas agora a vez era: Inscrever-se ou não? Bem, seria muito bom ele poder tocar e cantar, mas algo lhe dizia que isso não ia dar certo. Além do mais, se ele se inscrevesse, Naruto com certeza se inscreveria também, o que daria bastante trabalho às meninas. Parou de pensar com Sakura o chamando.

- Sasuke-kun também vai se inscrever? – disse a rosada, sorridente.

- Uhn, não sei. Se eu me inscrever, Naruto vem junto. Problema? – disse, olhando para o sorriso da garota. Ela não parava de sorrir um segundo sequer? Irritante.

- Acho que não vai ser não! Quanto mais gente melhor! – disse, feliz – Não é meninas?

Sasuke viu as garotas concordarem, e então, Naruto parou de brigar com Satsuke para ouvir o que elas diziam também. Satsuke também havia parado, depois de conseguir roubar outro pacotinho de maionese de Naruto.

- O que Teme? O que é problema? – perguntou o loiro, curioso.

- Você é o problema! – sorriu sarcástico.

As meninas riram da cara emburrada que Naruto fez.

- Sobre o nosso clube de música, N-Naruto-kun – sorriu doce a Hyuuga, para o loiro, e corou ao ver o enorme e brilhante sorriso que o Uzumaki a oferecera.

- TÔ DENTRO! – gritou, batendo na mesa, exageradamente.

- Devia estar no clube de teatro então, animal – riu Satsuke – Eu quero também!

- Fudeu. Naruto e Satsuke juntos são piores que o Katrina – disse Sasuke, revirando os olhos.

- Hey! Heeey! Hoje é dia de agressão a esse loiro gostoso aqui? Tem pra todos, não se preocupe! – disse o garoto, fazendo-se de coitado.

- É, muito, pode crer Naruto. Sabiam que eu fui uma vaqueira já, em 1566? – disse Arisa, irônica – Assim como Naruto é gostoso, lógico!

As meninas riram novamente. Sakura tinha adorado seus novos amigos.

Arisa, que agora ria calmamente junto com o resto, era uma pessoa muito calada, séria. E mesmo com a aparência um pouco agressiva, trazia feições delicadas demais, calmas demais. Mas era uma boa pessoa. Parecia viver em seu próprio mundo. "Uhn, uma loba solitária", pensou. Riu com seus próprios pensamentos.

Milly já era uma pessoa totalmente diferente da garota de cabelos roxos. Parecia ter dupla personalidade, pois várias vezes Sakura havia a visto trocar seu sorriso presente no rosto por uma cara fechada, e logo depois rir de novo. Mas até agora, Milly a tratara tão bem e fora tão carinhosa com ela que Sakura nem se prendeu a esse pensamento.

Tenten e Hinata eram praticamente como a tampa e a panela, uma não vivia sem a outra, ela pode notar. Uma completava a outra. Queria ter alguém assim, como uma tinha a outra. Hinata era a parte calma, a água, e Tenten era o fogo puro. Hinata de tão serena, parecia apagar o fogo de Tenten, com apenas palavras. E Tenten animava Hinata de uma forma que nem ela e muito menos a morena explicava.

Naruto e Sasuke eram a mesma coisa. Como podiam ser amigos? Totalmente diferentes. Naruto era hiperativo, sem noção, alegre demais, mas era uma pessoa boa de coração, pelo o que pode ver, e não faltava com respeito com ninguém. Sasuke era fechado, rabugento, sarcástico demais. Não entendia. Além de ser estranho. Uhn, pelo menos não fora grosso com ela. Garoto cheio de mistérios esse, pensou. Mas seria legal ser amiga deles.

Hikari, uhn, ela não conseguira se aproximar direito na garota, mas ela parecia ser muito legal. O estilo, tudo. Além de tratar as pessoas bem. Sakura estava louca pra poder formar amizade com ela. Hikari era meiga, educada, na paz. Seria uma amizade preciosa, se a rosada conseguisse.

Satsuke era completamente louca, e Sakura adorou isso nela. Alegre, animada, feliz, era uma cópia de Sasuke com a personalidade de Naruto. Gostara dela também, e o interessante era que ela não parecia ser igual à Sasuke, nem um pouco. Teve a impressão de que conseguiria a confiança dela em pouco tempo.

- Ok, que tal comemorarmos os novos membros do clube de música com um suco de laranja? – riu Tenten, pegando o copo – Um brinde! – levantou-o, e sorriu ao ver que seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo, até mesmo um relutante Sasuke, que "achava uma bobagem".

- Ok, agora eu quero comer, porque eu tô morrendo de fome! – disse Naruto, devorando seu cachorro-quente entupido de maionese.

- Minha maionese, idiota! – riu Satsuke, brincalhona, batendo a mão no prato do loiro, que havia descansado o lanche dentro.

O problema foi que Satsuke bateu tão forte a mão no prato que o lanche voou longe.

E bem.

Bateu e explodiu em Rei Saito.

- Fudeu. – disse Milly, virando-se para seu prato, pegando-o e correndo para fora do refeitório – Vejo vocês na aula amanhã! Fui! – riu a garota.

- Medrosa. – disse Sasuke – Ok. Vamos sair antes que-... – Não terminou de falar, pois Rei já havia parado na mesa deles.

- Porque os meus problemas estão sempre envolvidos com vocês dois, seus doentes? Já não basta o que fizeram ano passado? – disse Rei, raivoso.

- Calma aí, Rei! Não foi por mal! – disse Naruto, se justificando.

- A é? Então isso também não foi por mal! – Rei pegou a torta de Hinata e tentou jogá-la no rosto de Naruto, que acidentalmente mirou errado e pegou em Sakura, que estava do lado do loiro.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, REI! – gritou o loiro - Tudo bem, Sakura-chan?

- Aah, a-acho que sim, e-eu-... – Sakura não terminou, pois as meninas gritaram de novo. Depois de limpar o merengue da torta de Hinata do rosto, viu que Sasuke havia jogado seu macarrão em Rei, e estava com o cenho franzido.

- Olha só Rei, não tive problemas com você até agora, mas mexer com alguém que nem te fez nada é outra coisa! – disse o moreno, e o garoto ficou irritado.

- UCHIHA! – dessa vez, Rei pegou o suco de laranja de Tenten e jogou em Sasuke, mas o moreno desviou ninguém sabe como, e o suco pegou em Suigetsu Hozuki, da mesa atrás da de Sasuke. Bem nas costas.

Suigetsu sentiu o gelo em suas costas, e instintivamente, pegou seu milkshake, abriu a tampa e jogou no primeiro que viu.

E essa pessoa foi Ino Yamanaka.

Uhn, bem, não foi difícil imaginar o que aconteceu depois.

- – o grito da loira ecoou pelo refeitório todo, que ficou quieto.

Do nada, um aluno qualquer berrou.

E não foi um "Ajudem essa garota."

- GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Arisa massageou as têmporas.

- Porra, mas que merda.

E então, a comida começou a voar.

E, como podem sempre notar nessas situações, não foi nada limpinho.

...

Arrumava seus papéis, já todos prontos para serem entregues aos professores e funcionários. Cansada, tirou os sapatos de salto fechados embaixo da mesa mesmo, um pé com a ajuda do outro. Repousou os cotovelos na mesa, e arrumou os fios loiros. Estava pronta pra descansar, se alguém não invadisse sua sala.

- TSUNADE-SAMA, ESTÃO FAZENDO A MAIOR FOLIA NO REFEITÓRIO! ESTÃO SEM CONTROLE ALGUM! – um próprio aluno, cheio de comida espalhada pela roupa a avisou.

Bufou.

- Vou matá-los. – colocou os sapatos novamente e saiu da sala, com o aluno em seu encalço.

Alguém ia morrer hoje.

Passou pela escola toda, caminhando, até chegar ao recinto que ela denominou "inferno". Pegou o megafone que havia trazido junto e poi-se a gritar.

- QUE INFERNO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, SEUS IRRESPONSÁVEIS?

Quando a loira mais velha gritou, o povo do refeitório calou-se, e nem se mexeram. Ela olhou em volta, rapidamente, e suspirou olhando para baixo. Os alunos, pensando que era uma deixa, começaram a correr até a saída.

- PARADOS AÍ, CRIANÇAS! – gritou a diretora – TODOS LIMPANDO, AGORA! – disse, raivosa – E NÃO VÃO SAIR DAÍ ATÉ TUDO ESTAR LIMPO!

- Mas diretora, não foi a gente que começou fo-... –

- NÃO INTERESSA QUEM COMEÇOU! LIMPANDO! – a loira não quis nem saber, e os alunos começaram a limpar tudo, irritados. A diretora saiu e deixou todos os seguranças na porta, caso alguém desse uma de esperto e tentasse sair.

Mas sabia ela que alguns, quer dizer, muitos haviam saído de fininho enquanto ela gritava.

E então, os sortudos puderam ter um bom resto de primeiro dia livres.

Mas nem todo dia eles teriam sorte assim.

Para Sakura, Sasuke, Satsuke, Milly, Naruto, Arisa, Hinata, Tenten, Hikari, Rei, Suigetsu, Neji, Gwën, Lee e Meriham, o dia estava salvo.

Mas nem todo dia eles teriam sorte assim.

...

**N/A: HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA – APANHA,APANHA EAPANHA MAIS AINDA-**

**Ok, eu peço perdão, ajoelhada pra vocês. Mas bem, tenho meus motivos pra ter demorado tanto.**

**Um: Provas e mais provas, e eu tirei nota ruim em matemática porque eu vagabundiei escrevendo. Put A Keep Are You, quase recuperação, vou ter que estudar pra gabaritar no provão. Além de geografia, tirei 18 de 20 em uma prova e é a única coisa que me orgulho.**

**Dois: Compromissos como aniversários chatos, dentista, curso, meu aniversário sendo planejado, viagem não planejada até a tia e eu acabei não indo graças a Deus além de veterinário por causa do meu gato que tá vomitando até as tripas e eu nem meus pais sabemos o que vamos fazer. Mas isso nem tomou tanto tempo.**

**Três: Não tinha idéias pra esse capítulo. Eu não sabia como ia apresentar os personagens de ficha e acabar com as apresentações chatas. E eu não agüentava mais isso. Além de que nem idéia eu tinha pra ele, tava pensando no capítulo cinco, já! Hsauhsuahsauhsauhsaushaush pra ele eu tenho idéias. Então, vou tentar postar ele antes do fim das minhas férias, pra compensar vocês.**

**ENTÃO, TODOS OS PERSONAGENS APRESENTAAADOS *O* **

**Alguns não apareceram, que eu havia apresentado no capítulo anterior, e uns apareceram pouco, maaas, mais uma vez, não se preocupem, eu sempre dou um jeito, além de que eu não vou deixar ninguém no anonimato! Porque eu me apaixonei por todos o personagens *o***

**Tirando alguns que bem, não estão planejados pra aparecerem agora, e eu já planejei pra outra hora ^^**

**Notaram como eu gosto do verbo "planejar"? *o* Adogo.**

**Outra coisa, me desculpem mesmo. Vou tentar ser mais rigorosa com meus prazos, porque eu realmente faltei com a palavra u.u**

**Gomen ne. Honto.**

**Agora, meus amores, espero que continuem acompanhando, porque eu não quero perder vocês, então, podem me xingar. À vontade, um pessoal já veio me cobrar o capítulo com muita razão. Obrigada, vocês adiantaram o capítulo, porque com a confusão que tá a minha vida, agora eu consegui! Vou tentar virar uma máquina agora pro outro *o***

**Bem, pra não atrasar mais ainda, eu vou colocar somente os nomes das lindas que me deixaram reviews, porque se não, eu ia ficar mais tempo. Eu vou tentar responder por email, mas se eu não conseguir, eu vou respondê-las todas no quinto capítulo, que vou tentar escrever o mais rápido que eu conseguir. Desculpem, não é falta de consideração, porque eu estou me mordendo aqui ii**

**Mas eu amo essas pessoinhas que me deixaram reviews lindas:**

**Carol Wells**

**Fer Uchiha**

**Rittinha**

**Meriham**

**Nina Point Du Lac**

**Pinkuiro**

**Hiina-chan**

**Island Jessica-chan**

**BruhII**

**Nina-carol**

**Sakusasuke**

**Lilly Angel88**

**OBRIGAAADA, DIVAAAAAAS *O* EUAMO VOCÊS TOT Desculpem, mas eu compenso no outro, respondo tudo se eu não conseguir por email, mas eu respondo!**

**OBS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, EU COMETI UM ERRO TERRIVEL! VOU MORRER! Uhn, desculpem, mas é que eu não pus o nome da música nem o link no youtube pra acompanhar y.y Eu sou inútil, mas ainda quem Nquiser, o nome da música é "Kanashimi No Yasashisa Ni" do Little by Little. Adogo. **

**Juh-chan (Mai Kobayashi) Juh-chan deshita!**

**Ai Ravu Yu**

**Kissus!**

**Ja~~**

**N/B: "****Suigetsu sentiu o gelo em suas costas, e instintivamente, pegou seu milkshake, abriu a tampa e jogou no primeiro que viu.**

**E essa pessoa foi Ino Yamanaka.**

**Uhn, bem, não foi difícil imaginar o que aconteceu depois.**

**- – o grito da loira ecoou pelo refeitório todo, que ficou quieto.**

**Do nada, um aluno qualquer berrou.**

**E não foi um "Ajudem essa garota."**

**- GUERRA DE !"**

**ODEIO quando isso acontece, cara. Graças a Deus, só aconteceu em família! HUSAHASUSHAUSAHU. Eu lá, esperando alguém me ajudar a me levantar, porque o idiota do meu primo tinha me jogado no chão, e daí um vai lá e berra:**

"**MONTINHOOOO!" e até meus tios se jogam em mim. Cara, amei essa cena, apesar das más lembranças, HSUAHSAUHSAUSAHU. E uma personagem diva? SATSUKE, MANO! DIIIIVA, RULEIA, CARA, ME VICIEI NELA! PERFEITOSA, CARA!**

**Então, obrigada por lerem, e comentem (:**

**xoxo :*  
Nina Point Du Lac**


	6. Quantos membros mesmo?

**Disclaimer:** Oi ._. Não é meu ._.

...

"_Ai no Uta"_

_(Canção de amor)_

Capitulo 5: Quantos membros mesmo?

Após de uma boa noite de sono, os queridos alunos do Konoha High foram aproveitar o resto de seu dia livre descansando.

Bem.

Pelo menos os que se livraram.

Mas então, agora o problema era outro.

Quais eram seus quartos?

...

- WAAAAAAAA, VÃO ME SEPARAR DE VOCÊ, SAKIKO-CHAAAAAN – chorava Lucius, dramático, no meio do corredor – EU VOU MORREEEEER! – abraçava a garota.

- Pára, seu retardado! – ela ralhou, mas não adiantou muito – Tá me fazendo passar vergonha de novo.

Lucius estava assim desde que soube que separariam Sakiko dele, pela ala feminina e masculina. Como assim iam separar sua melhor amiga dele? Como assim? Estava desesperado.

- MAS VÃO TIRAR VOCÊ DE MIM, SAKIKO-CHAN! – choramingava dramático – QUEM VAI CUIDAR DE VOCÊ?

- Eu não preciso de você nem de ninguém, Lucius! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha! – bufou a morena – Agora cala a boca, besta! – disse, massageando as têmporas – Eu vou indo. Não quer ajuda pra achar seu quarto, né?

- Uhn, ele é esse aqui! – aponta para a porta atrás dele, com o número do quarto, seiscentos e oitenta e quatro – Obrigada Sakiko-chan, e tenha uma boa noite! – disse ainda dramático, e choroso. A garota lhe deu um olhar entediado – NÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM, COM ESSE BRILHO DE SAUDADE! NÃO, NÃO, EU NÃO DEIXAREI VOCÊ, NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE MIM! – ele abriu a porta – Sakiko-chaaan, eu juro que-... – Sakiko não deixou terminar, e empurrou-o para dentro, fechando a porta, bruscamente. Riu.

Afinal, não era ele que cuidava dela, e nem ela que cuidava dele.

Os dois tomavam a responsabilidade de cuidar um do outro.

E agora, restava achar o quarto cento e vinte e três, onde passaria o resto de seu ano.

...

- Mouki-kun, qual é seu quarto? Está quase de noite, temos que parar! – disse uma surpresa Kimmy.

Mouki e Kimmy haviam caminhado e passeado pela escola o dia todo, e só pararam pra comer quando o refeitório estava cheio de gente limpando. Os dois não entenderam nada, mas comeram.

- Uhn, Kimmy-chan, é-é o... – deu uma olhada em seu papel – Seiscentos e sessenta e seis – Mouki tremeu. Era um tantinho supersticioso.

- WAAA, MOUKI-KUN É DO DEMÔNIO! – riu Kimmy, com fogo nos olhos – MANEIRO! Mouki-kun, você tem sorte, garoto!

- E-eu acho que não, Kimmy-chan – sorriu trêmulo – Esse número dá azar – disse num fio de voz. Kimmy nem dava bola, apenas confabulava consigo mesma sobre "as façanhas que Mouki faria agora que tinha o seiscentos e sessenta e seis marcado em sua vida". Ele a ouvia falar, quieto, achando graça da garota.

-... E então até os alienígenas vão querer roubar você e... Mouki-kun? Porque não fala? O número começou a fazer efeito já? YEAH, QUE MÁGICO! – os olhos dela brilharam.

- N-não, só estou ouvindo você falar! – riu tímido. Ainda podia estar um pouco preso com a nova amiga, mas pelo menos já conseguia ser ele mesmo.

- Ah, mas fala quando quiser também, seu chato! Só eu falando, falando e falando não tem graça, é que nem falar com a parede! – ela riu também, balançando a cabeça – Você é super legal, Mouki-kun, espero que sejamos muito amigos! Daqui pra frente, vou andar colada em você! – riu sapeca.

- Ah, daijobu, nee² – ele riu da atitude dela, novamente – Não me importo, desde que continue comigo. É b-bom ter amigos di-diferentes da gente, pra variar. – mesmo com Kimmy o deixando à vontade, ele ainda se sentia envergonhado.

- Eeeh? Own, Mouki-kun, vou te morder! – riu, o beliscando fraquinho, e ele deu um riso misturado com um pequeno gemido de dor – Temos que ir pro quartos! Tá na hora de você dormir!

- Uhn, okaa. Quer que eu te le-leve? Depois vou pra ala ma-masculina. Qual é o número do seu? – perguntou.

- Uhn... – Kimmy olhou seu papel – Duzentos e oitenta e nove! – sorriu. Não era que nem o número maneiro de Mouki, mas queria conhecer suas colegas de quarto.

- Okaa, vamos então! – eles começaram a andar mais rápido, em direção à ala feminina. Em pouco tempo acharam o duzentos, e assim, só correr o corredor para achar o duzentos e oitenta e nove.

- BINGO! – gritou Kimmy, feliz – Obrigada Mouki-kun! Boa noite! – apertou o garoto num abraço.

Mouki riu, corado. Kimmy seria a amiga mais louca do mundo. Justo ele, que não gostava de pessoas barulhentas e sem noção, fora se identificar justamente com uma louca que acreditava em alienígenas.

- Kimmy-chan, v-vou indo! Amanhã. Se quiser, eu passo a-aqui pra gente ir pra aula juntos, tu-tudo bem? – sorriu simpático, e corado, por tomar a iniciativa. Estava ficando doido? Para onde foi sua timidez?

- TUUUUUDO BEM! – ela abriu um sorriso gigante – Bai Bai, Mouki-kun! Até amanhã! - se despediu do garoto, que agora ia para o próprio quarto.

Kimmy olhou para a plaquinha na porta, e notou os nomes: Kimmy Nakamura, Hinata Hyuuga, Satsuke Uchiha e Vanessa Brokenheart.

Ela sorriu, e abriu a porta.

- KIMMY CHEGOOOU! TÔ ENTRANDO NA ÁREAA! – não fora a primeira no quarto, pois havia malas em cima de uma cama, a que estava perto da janela. Então, escolheu a cama que ficava mais perto da porta de entrada. Feliz, jogou-se nela. Fora um dia cheio e muito bom. Conhecera Mouki.

O que ela não sabia, é que, no futuro, ele haveria de ser o melhor amigo dela, pra toda vida.

...

Logo depois de levar Aletta até seu quarto, Steffany foi tentar achar o seu. Não era muito longe da nova amiga, e seria mais fácil de verem-se.

Caminhava prestando atenção aos números das portas, para achar o duzentos e vinte e três. Quando o achou, no meio do corredor, quase trombou sua mão, que ia direto fechadura, com outra pessoa, pelas chaves.

- Eh? Ah, desculpe! – pediu sorridente, e olhou para a pessoa. Era uma morena muito bonita, pensou – Uhn, err, meu nome é Steffany, Steffany Hoter, prazer – sorriu de novo, corada, estendendo a mão.

- Sakiko Silva Sato. Prazer em conhecê-la. – aceitou o aperto de mão da outra morena, calmamente – Espero nos darmos bem, pois passaremos o resto do ano juntas num quarto.

- Ah, claro, eu também! – ri – Uhn, que tal entrarmos? Está frio aqui no corredor, no-nossa! – surpreendeu-se. Estava realmente frio ali, estranhou isso.

- Realmente – a morena abraçou os próprios braços – Vamos entrar sim – Sakiko abriu a porta, dando passagem à garota. Logo depois entrou, fechando a porta – Uhn, bonito aqui.

- Uh! Muito!Eu vi hoje mais cedo, quando cheguei. – os olhos de Steffany brilharam, olhando para o quarto.

O quarto era um quadrado perfeito, e grande, elas puderam notar. Como na diretoria, e pelo menos boa parte da escola, as cores predominantes eram o vermelho escuro, amarelo, o creme, o vinho e assim por diante. O piso eram taboas de Angelim pedra, de uma cor clara, como marfim. Eram cinco camas, apesar de terem dito no folheto que eram quatro pessoas por quarto. Essas camas eram divididas por um bom espaço, e existiam estantes embutidas nelas, nos lados e em cima, e Steffany teve a idéia de colocar seus livros lá, casualmente. Eram duas camas na parede esquerda, duas na direita, e uma perto do sofá vermelho escuro sem encosto de veludo, que estava encostado na janela. Entre as camas da esquerda, havia dois closets, um pra cada duas pessoas. No canto da direita, perto da porta, o banheiro.

- Uhn, suas malas? Já estão aqui? – perguntou Sakiko, olhando para algumas malas roxas atrás da cama perto da janela.

- Sim, ali, eu cheguei e já as levei hoje cedo pra cá, com uma amiga! – ela sorriu, apontando para cinco malas de tons verdes, em cima da cama perto do closet.

- Mas se as suas são essas, de quem são aquelas atrás da cama? – perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- São minhas. – uma voz disse, saindo do banheiro – Uhn. Qual o nome de vocês? – disse, sem se importar, com olhar de nojo.

- É muita petulância uma pessoa perguntar o nome da outra de uma forma tão mal educada sem dizer o próprio nome. Crianças de cinco anos fazem isso, mas uma garota que deve ter uns 15 anos eu nunca vi. – vendo que Steffany havia se sentido obrigada pela educação a responder, Sakiko riu, irônica, dando a resposta a loira – E você, quem é? – perguntou superior.

- Hum, e se eu não te responder, o que vai fazer? Bater em mim, valentona? – a loira de olhos claros disse, devolvendo a ironia da morena.

- Não. Eu simplesmente notarei as iniciais que estão na sua mala, – Sakiko apontou para as letras "SF" na mala roxa maior – Veria a lista das meninas que estão na lista do nosso novo quarto – olhou pra lista – e conseqüentemente relacionaria essas letras a "Shion Fujimori". Satisfeita?

Shion abria e fechava a boca muitas vezes, sem nada a falar. Ela deu as costas então, calada, e começou a arrumar as roupas de suas malas. Sakiko sorriu vencedora, e fitou Steffany, que estava com a mão na boca, para não rir.

- Steffany. E então, que são nossas outras duas colegas de quarto? – perguntou calma.

- Uhn... – ela olhou no próprio papel, tirado do bolso – Milly Takahashi e Karin Kaguchi.

- Então, esperamos por elas agora. – disse, se deitando na cama que escolheu, olhando de esguelha para Shion, que guardava as próprias coisas em um silêncio incômodo. Ela havia ficado brava.

E isso fora o que Sakiko mais havia gostado. Além de conhecer uma aliada no quarto.

...

Neji caminhava até seu quarto com suas malas, que haviam chegado de carro há pouco tempo. Quando ele, Lee, Gwën e Meriham procuravam os quartos, deram-se conta de que, além de que Gwën e Meriham não ficariam no mesmo quarto que eles, obviamente (aliás, até ficaram juntas no duzentos e cinqüenta e cinco), Lee ficaria em outro quarto também.

Reconheceu o número seiscentos e noventa e quatro, e revisou o papel, para confirmar se o número estava certo mesmo. Encaixou a chave na porta, e abriu-a. O quarto estava escuro, mas ele pode notar uma sombra em uma das camas. Ligou as luzes do quarto, e descobriu um garoto ruivo escutando música. De olhos cerrados, ele parecia estar prestando atenção apenas na música, e Neji viu quanto ele parecia sereno. Quando Neji foi escolher uma cama que não estava ocupada, o garoto abriu os olhos, e o fitou intensamente. Neji não se incomodou nem um pouco, estava acostumado com esses olhares. Resolveu se apresentar, ao que o ruivo tirou os enormes fones.

- Olá. Eu sou Neji Hyuuga, seu novo colega de quarto. Espero nos darmos bem. – foi o mais educado possível, estendendo a mão ao garoto. Por um momento, Neji chegou a pensar que ele não levantaria da cama para cumprimentá-lo, já que somente o olhara, mas para sua surpresa, o ruivo levantou-se e foi cumprimentá-lo.

- Uhn, prazer. Sou Gaara Sabaku. – disse o garoto, calmo – Espero o mesmo.

Após isso, Gaara se sentou de novo, dessa vez sem os fones. Neji então escolheu uma cama vazia, já que a perto da janela pertencia a Gaara. Não viu nenhum vestígio de outras pessoas, mas resolveu perguntar:

- Uhn... Sabaku-san, mais alguém chegou?

O ruivo o olhou novamente. Neji via nos olhos verdes dele apenas calmaria, e eram frios. Solidão, talvez, não tinha certeza. Gaara resolveu responder a pergunta de Neji, para não se passar por mal educado.

- Até agora não. Estou aqui sozinho desde as seis, até agora, que você chegou. – ele olha para o relógio – É, são oito horas, se ainda vierem, estão um pouco atrasados pro primeiro dia.

- Ah, sim, sim. Bem, na minha lista, diz aqui, Gaara Sabaku, Lucius Danúbio Aquilla, Neji Hyuuga e Shino Aburame. – leu para o garoto, que agora dava uma olhada em seu mp6 – Esse Shino eu conheço, é o melhor amigo de um dos caras populares daqui, Kiba Inuzuka. – Neji resolveu calar-se depois disso. Estava começando um monólogo e ele se sentiu idiota por isso. Mas então, de repente, o ruivo o respondeu.

- Eu sou novo, ainda não sei muito dessas coisas, mas parece que esse Lucius é novo também. Ouvi falar dele, na entrada. Duas meninas estavam fofocando de que ele estava gritando feito um louco por ter achado o colégio maravilhoso.

- Aah. Nem quero saber como ele é por enquanto. Estou cansado de mais gente barulhenta na minha vida. – tirou os sapatos, e deitou-se na cama escolhida.

- Incomodam muito. Realmente. – disse, vendo o garoto de olhos perolados concordar, convicto.

- Ahn, Hyuuga-san. Importa-se se eu... Escutar música? – Gaara levantou o aparelho de som, com o olhar o mais educado que podia. Estava acostumado a ser hostil e frio com as pessoas, mas Neji parecia não merecer isso. Por enquanto.

- Ah, claro que não. Desculpe se te atrapalhei, mesmo. – disse o moreno, um pouco desconfortável, abrindo suas malas.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – disse por fim o ruivo, colocando os fones.

E depois o quarto ficou em um silêncio agradável.

...

Caminhavam pelos corredores, conversando, até chegar à divisa dos dormitórios femininos e masculinos. Pararam bem no meio da encruzilhada, onde dariam as entradas para as alas.

- Então, tá na hora né? Aqui então nos separamos? – diz uma sorridente Hikari.

- Acho que sim. Que quarto vocês todos ficaram? – a morena de coques perguntou curiosa. E se houvesse ficado longe de Hinata? Como ia proteger a amiga?

- Uhn, o meu é o duzentos e vinte e nove. – Hikari respondeu, balançando os bonitos cabelos brancos, suavemente – E o seu Tenten-chan?

- O mesmo! – sorriu feliz. Pelo menos uma conhecida.

- Uhn. O meu é o duzentos e sessenta e seis. – Arisa disse, olhando seu papel – Alguém é meu colega de quarto? – desistiu, vendo alguns deles negarem.

- O meu é o duzentos e oitenta e nove. – disse Hinata, com seu tom de voz suave.

- YEEEEEEEY, o mesmo que o meu, Hina-chaaan! – Satsuke pulou feliz, abraçando Hinata, que corou.

- Pobrezinha da Hina-chan. – disse Naruto pesaroso. Com Satsuke xingando-o agora, riu – O meu é o seiscentos e sessenta e seis! – riu mais alto, e foi parado dificilmente por Arisa.

- Droga. – reclamou o Sasuke.

- O que foi Teme? Ficou em outro quarto? – Naruto secava as lágrimas que caíram quando riu.

- Pior. Fiquei com você. Que nojo. – o moreno fez uma careta estranha – Vou ter que agüentar você mais um ano soltando puns e deixando cuecas sujas em tudo quanto é canto! – disse maldoso.

- OE SASUKE! CALA A BOCA, SEU DOENTE! – corou o loirinho, vendo que as meninas riam e faziam caretas – EU NEM FAÇO ISSO, IDIOTA! – foi socado por Arisa, que o mandava parar de gritar.

- Uhn, não, imagina. Desculpe. Eu vivo sonhando. – debochou o moreno. – Enfim, eu e Naruto ficamos no seiscentos e sessenta e seis. E o resto?

- O resto se chama Sakura, Sasuke. Seja educado. – ralhou Arisa – Milly tinha dito na mesa que tinha ficado no duzentos e vinte e três, antes de fugir de lá. Lembra?

- Uhn, não lembro. Desculpe Sakura. Onde ficou? – perguntou o moreno. Arisa se assustou. Ele realmente nunca fazia isso, se desculpar. Era... Intrigante pra ela.

- Bem, fiquei no duzentos e cinqüenta e cinco. – sorriu tímida.

- Ah. Então, vamos pros quartos agora? – disse o moreno – Eu realmente não quero criar raízes aqui.

- Ai seu grosso! – riu Hikari – Bem, vamos andando então. Até amanhã, gente! Ah, espera, quem vai ser colega de quem aqui?

- Eu fiquei no 1°A. E vocês? – disse a rosada, perguntando aos presentes.

- Eu vou ficar junto com você. – disse Sasuke – Provavelmente Naruto também, nunca nos separam, infelizmente. – Naruto concordou emburrado, sussurrando um "Que tipo de amigo ele é?".

- Oh, isso é ótimo! Não queria ficar sozinha! – riu a garota, feliz.

- HE, SAKU-CHAN, COMIGO E COM O TEME NINGUÉM FICA SOZINHO! – disse o loiro, triunfante.

- Quem sabe por que vai estar acompanhado com a gente, gênio? – o moreno revirou os olhos.

- Vai mesmo cortar meu barato? – perguntou o loiro, também revirando os olhos.

- Tsc. Cala a boca. Quem mais é do 1°A? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Eu sou do 1°B. Legal, mais uma vez vou ficar sozinha? – riu sarcástica Arisa.

- Etoo... Eu sou d-do 1°B também, Arisa-san. – disse uma tímida Hinata.

- Hina, só Arisa, por favor, ok? – sorriu minusculamente a garota de cabelos roxos, mas mesmo assim, passou confiança a morena de olhos perolados, que sussurrou um "ok" gentil.

- Hinata! Separaram a gente de novo! – choramingou Tenten – Eu fiquei no 1° C!

- Calma Tenten-chan! Eu sou da mesma turma! – Satsuke dessa vez abraça Tenten, bruscamente.

- Mas Satsuke-chan, quem vai cuidar da Hina-chan? – abraça a morena, chorosa.

- Ah, Tenten-chan, pára! E-eu não preciso que ninguém me cuide! – retrucou Hinata, corada. Ela já era bem grandinha pra se cuidar sozinha.

- Uhn, bem, então somos colegas, Hinata-chan. – disse Arisa, espreguiçando-se – Estou com sono, vou dormir gente. Ah, Hikari, você é do segundo né? Onde ficou?

- Uhn, obrigada por perguntar! – riu – Eu fiquei no 2°A!

- Ah, legal. Conhece alguém? – perguntou-a.

- Não, mas acho que me enturmo fácil. A Milly é da minha sala também! – sorriu simpática.

- Ok então. – Arisa deu de ombros – Bem, vou indo. Tchau, pessoal, bom conhecer vocês.

Após as despedidas, cada um foi para seu quarto, acompanhado ou sozinho.

...

Na diretoria, Tsunade revia seus feitos com os novos alunos do primeiro ano, e discutia com Shizune se havia escolhido bem quem ficaria com quem. Estava agora morrendo de dúvida, com algumas coisas que aconteceram no dia, além dos problemas. Apenas um dia, e fora totalmente desastroso, imagino um ano letivo inteiro.

- Tsunade-san, não se preocupe, eles não são tão infantis para terem problemas. Eles são civilizados. – Shizune disse incerta das próprias palavras – Bem, pelo menos eu acho né? – deu um sorriso amarelo a loira, que a olhou com uma gota.

- Aqui, Shizune. Lembre-me de rever esses aqui: - ela começou a ditar, e Shizune marcava na prancheta – Quarto duzentos e cinqüenta e cinco, Sakura Haruno, Aletta Van Ellia, Ino Yamanaka, Gwënevire Lens e Meriham Demond.

- Uhn, acha que Sakura e Ino irão se bicar? – a morena perguntou – Mas você disse que Sakura era uma garota pacífica, não entendo.

- É, mas pise nos calos daquela baixinha pra você ver. – riu Tsunade – Você sabe que Ino consegue irritar as pessoas. Muito. Muito mesmo! – a loira riu mais, dessa vez acompanhada com Shizune – E Sakura não é de levar desaforo pra casa. Essas duas! Sinto que me darão problema. – ela massageou as têmporas – Além disso, Gwën e Meriham estão no mesmo quarto. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – riu de novo.

- Ué, mas isso é um problema, tecnicamente? – Shizune perguntou – Elas, pelo o que eu saiba, se dão bem. – disse confusa.

- Bem até demais! É o que me preocupa – ela mexeu em alguns papéis – Se Sakura se juntar a elas, vão ser as três contra Ino. Além de meter a pobre aluna nova no meio né?

- Bem, e qual os outros quartos? – perguntou Shizune, notando o stress da diretora.

- Uhn, no quarto duzentos e sessenta e seis, não vou mexer. – ela dá uma revirada no papel – Marque um correto em Temari Sabaku, Arisa Inoue, Kim Tsuchi e Tayuya Kazunari. Bem, não vou mexer por enquanto. Talvez eu separe Kim de Tayuya, as duas juntas não são boa coisa, marque meio certo, querida – continuou, vendo Shizune marcar – No duzentos e vinte e nove não vou mexer, está bom assim. A Mitsashi já é antiga aqui, juntando com a Lestrange e a Sawada são novas, e a Sakumi não me causará problemas. No duzentos e vinte e três... Não mexerei também. Elas estão bem assim. Três novatas e duas veteranas, tudo bem. No duzentos e oitenta e nove, uhn... Kimmy Nakamura já está no terceiro. Hinata Hyuuga nunca será ameaça. Vanessa Brokenheart, nova, não sei quase nada sobre ela, a não ser os dados da matrícula. É estranho, e bem, Satsuke Uchiha é novata também. Espero que essas quatro não me dêem problema.

- Esses eram os quartos que estavam lhe dando problema? Pra mim, fez as escolhas certas, tirando a questão de Ino e Sakura num quarto, junto com Meriham e Gwën. A pobre Steffany irá sofrer. – a morena riu com uma gota.

- Tem razão, Shizune. Mas não são somente esses, tem uns quartos masculinos, que até queria comentar e pedir opinião. – ela mexeu em mais alguns papéis – Aqui, achei, o seiscentos e sessenta e seis! – riu, com humor – Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Mouki Nakayama e Rei Saito.

- Tá doida? – perguntou Shizune, alterada, mas logo se recompôs – Desculpe Tsunade-sama, mas porque os colocou juntos? Rei odeia Sasuke! Naruto não é lá o que podemos chamar de santo, e bem, Sasuke pode até parecer indiferente do que Rei pode falar, mas ele se importa se o que Rei disser for dos amigos dele. Mouki Nakayama é o aluno novo não? Eu não o conheço, mas ouvi falar dele. Ele não apareceu na recepção.

- Sim, sim, eu sei, mas é que eu gostaria que pelo menos nesse ano, as coisas fossem diferentes. Rei e Sasuke não podem continuar assim. – A loira passou as mãos delicadas pelos cabelos loiros - A rivalidade é enorme, e há seguidores dos dois lados. Além disso, outros populares não estão gostando nada disso. Estão perdendo seguidores. E eu quero essa escola em paz, se algo acontecer e parar na mídia, o que faremos? Esses filhinhos de papai só causam problemas, e isso é o que já temos de sobra. – ela suspirou – Mouki é novo sim, falei com o irmão dele. Bom aluno, bom garoto. Não me preocupo com ele. Preocupo-me com o que Sasuke e Rei farão com ele. – a loira franziu o cenho – Mas ok, por enquanto deixarei assim. – ela continuou a ler os papéis – Quarto seiscentos e noventa e quatro, Gaara Sabaku, Lucius Danúbio Aquilla, Neji Hyuuga e Shino Aburame.

- Shino e Neji são excelentes alunos. Algo errado? – Shizune perguntou. Não havia erro nesses dois.

- Uhn, eles não, e nem Gaara e Lucius. São novatos. Esse está bom, milagrosamente! – riu Tsunade, feliz pela escolha. – Agora, o setecentos e quarenta e cinco. Kankurou Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara e Lee Rock. Uhn, não sei não, Kankurou e Kiba. Me dá medo. – riu a loira. Pra uma noite cheia daquelas, estava com um humor bom, para o proveito de Shizune. Não era sempre que acontecia, e quando acontecia, era bom aproveitar. – Os dois são populares, e de "tribos diferentes". Shikamaru e Lee são peixinhos diante desses dois tubarões. Cuidamos deles depois.

- Se você diz... – Shizune cerrou os olhos, sorrindo. – Mas eu não quero ficar ouvindo suas lamentações depois dizendo que "aconteceu o demônio nessa escola" por causa disso. O que tiver que ser feito, terá que ser agora. – ela riu, abrindo os olhos, que encontraram as pupilas divertidas da loira – Mas então, tem mais dúvidas?

- Uhn, sim, sim, aqui: - ela pegou outro papel, dessa vez, ele tinha vários "certos" marcados – O oitocentos e dois. Suigetsu Hozuki, Sai Nakamura, Konohamaru Sarutobi e Chouji Akimichi. – ela repôs os papéis na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos em cima dele – Esse eu não vejo problemas.

- Uhn, impressão minha ou tem sobrenomes conhecidos aí? Sarutobi... Konohamaru é o sobrinho do professor Asuma e neto do professor Iruzen, não é? – ela perguntou, dando palpite – E Nakamura não é o sobrenome de Kimmy? Kimmy Nakamura, a do terceiro?

- Konohamaru é mesmo da família Sarutobi, mas Kimmy e Sai não são parentes, é mesmo somente coincidência. – diferente da expressão feliz de antes, Tsunade agora tinha expressado na face preocupação, o que preocupou também Shizune. Estaria ela agora pensando nos problemas da escola?

- Tsunade-sama, tudo bem com a senhora? Parece preocupada. – a morena perguntou, ciente do que a loira estava passando.

- Ahn? Ah, não tudo bem. O de sempre, você sabe. – ela disse, suspirando – Mas voltando, temos mais quartos errados! Ao trabalho, Shizune!

- Hai! – Shizune bateu continência, animada. Teriam uma longa noite e talvez madrugada checando tudo. E amanhã era o primeiro dia de aula de verdade. Esperava não se cansar muito.

...

Sakura estava pronta para entrar no próprio quarto, mas decidiu bater na porta primeiro. Quem sabe não havia alguém lá que prezava muito a educação e se zangaria com ela por estar invadindo o quarto? Deu duas batidinhas e colocou a chave na fechadura, mas notou que já estava aberta. Abriu a porta delicadamente, e avistou uma garota sentada na cama lendo um livro. E ela tinha cabelo rosa, como ela. Meu Deus, isso a fazia pensar que era normal por um momento.

- Ahn... Olá? – Sakura deu um sorrisinho incerto. Não queria parecer muito surpreendida por ter uma pessoa no mesmo aposento que ela com aquela cor incomum de cabelo que tinha. E ela bem sabia como era ser surpreendida com um "Oh, meu Deus! Seu cabelo é rosa!". Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e prestou atenção na garota. Ela havia se levantado, rapidamente, apenas para saudá-la.

- Oi, colega! Meu nome é Aletta Van Ellia! – ela estendeu a mão, que logo foi aceita por Sakura – Ah, desculpa, mas... Ah meu Deus! Você tem cabelo rosa que nem eu, que máximo! – os olhos de Aletta brilharam, e Sakura riu. Poderia ter dado o mesmo chilique que ela antes, ela era legal.

- Ahaha, sim, é difícil achar pessoas com cabelo rosa que não seja pintado, eu sofro com isso! – Sakura riu simpática.

- Pois é, além das pessoas que ficam perguntando "Hey, é tingido? Waa, que bem feito!" – Aletta fazia uma imitação mal sucedida de um homem com voz grossa, o que fez a outra rosada rir – Uhn... Ah, aquelas malas são suas? Eu cheguei e elas já estavam ali! – ela apontou para as malas perto da cama perto da janela.

- Uhum. – ela sorriu – Eu tinha as esquecido na recepção da diretoria, e enquanto eu estava passeando por aí com amigos, encontrei Rikko e ele me avisou que tinha as levado pra cá, ele é um doce! – riu Sakura.

- Rikko é fofo mesmo! E bonitão! – riu Aletta, dando tapinhas leves no braço de Sakura, fazendo-a rir – Ele me ajudou também.

- Concordo, ele é bonitão mesmo. – Sakura parou de rir, agora apenas estampando um sorriso no rosto – Bem, alguém mais chegou?

- Até agora não, mas tem malas espalhadas em cada canto do quarto, então, supondo que as suas são aquelas, perto da janela, e o resto está perto dos closets e do banheiro, eu fiquei com a cama perto da sua. Era a que tinha sobrado. – Aletta sorriu conformada. – Mas eu gostei, fica de lado do sofá perto da janela, que é do lado da sua cama! Podemos nos divertir muito! – ela riu, animada.

- Claro! Espero que nos tornemos amigas! – Sakura disse realmente feliz. Geralmente, nas escolas pra onde ia, as pessoas eram hostis. – Bem, quer fazer algo, enquanto não chega mais ninguém?

- Sim, eu tava lendo um livro de romance agora, mas ele estava um pouco repetitivo demais! – ela se sentou em sua cama – Que tal conversarmos um pouco? Pra nos conhecermos melhor!

- Tudo bem, ahn, eu sou Sakura, como já disse, e tenho quinze anos. Estou no 1° ano A, conheço algumas pessoas daqui, e morava com a minha mãe em Fukuoka. Aí nos mudamos pra Tokyo faz pouco tempo, mas estou feliz com a mudança. Renovou meus ares! – riu, sentando-se junto – Mas mesmo assim, às vezes sinto falta de lá.

- Wow, que legal! Fukuoka é linda, já visitei lá, uma vez. Adoro aquele lugar, é tão natural e fresco! Renova a vida! – riu feliz. Sakura notou que Aletta era uma garota intensa e cheia de vida. Ela admirava isso nas pessoas, a capacidade de viver a vida feliz e intensamente. – E no que sua mãe trabalha? É que Haruno é um sobrenome que não me é estranho... Sei que conheço de algum lugar... – Aletta tentava se lembrar, sem sucesso.

- Talvez a conheça pelos quadros que ela faz. Ela é pintora, Asuka Haruno. – Sakura tentou ajudar, revelando o nome da mãe. Aletta parece ter dado um estalo, e sorriu.

- Ah meu Deus! Eu sabia que conhecia! Sua mãe pinta quadros lindíssimos! Arjian e eu, quando vamos às exposições de arte, a gente sempre algum quadro muito famoso da sua mãe! Ela tem tanto talento! – vendo a confusão de Sakura, Aletta se prontificou a explicar – Arjian é tipo minha babá, eu amo muito ela. Bem, não babá, eu não sou criança! – riu, e Sakura a acompanhou – Mas é que minha mãe trabalha muito, e antes, quando eu não tinha vindo pra cá, ela tomava conta de mim.

- Ah, entendo! – sorriu Sakura – Bem, minha mãe ficará feliz de saber que elogiam o trabalho dela! - Sakura riu – Então, conte-me algo de você!

- Ok! – Aletta se ajeitou na cama onde estava junto com Sakura – Bem, eu tenho quinze anos, e farei dezesseis em julho. Vim da Holanda... – ela riu, pela boca aberta de Sakura – Sim, da Holanda, por causa de um convite de uma escola de dança, junto com minha mãe e Arjian. Aí me matricularam aqui, né? – ela sorriu – E bem, antes que me pergunte quem é o meu pai, bem, eu não tenho um, quer dizer, ter eu tenho, mas não o conheço, isso. – ela se atrapalhara um pouco, sorrindo amarelo, mas Sakura apenas a olhou entendida.

- Ah, não tudo bem. Não se preocupe. – Sakura disse, fazendo-a olhá-la – Meu pai morreu... Faz um tempinho também. Eu sei mais ou menos como é...

- A-ah, s-sinto muito. Meus pêsames, Sakura-chan. – Aletta disse arrependida por entrar nesse assunto. Sakura notou isso, e continuou.

- Bem, obrigada. Mas temos que falar de coisas felizes agora, vamos lá, conte-me, como está sendo a estadia no Japão? – Sakura perguntou, animada, tentando fazer o mesmo com a outra.

- Ah, está sendo maravilhosa! Aqui é tudo tão lindo! – ela sorriu, animando-se de novo – Já viu como é a decoração dessa escola? É simplesmente maravilhosa! – ela disse encantada – E esse quarto? Olha essa cama! Mogno puro!

- Sim, sim, notei! As cores são lindas, eu gosto muito de vermelho! – riu – E são vários tons, né? Com creme, e tudo mais!

- Sim, e também há muita tapeçaria, como na direto-... – Aletta foi impedida de falar pela porta sendo aberta, e por ela entraram duas garotas. Uma tinha o corpo atlético, e o cabelo era castanho com mechas rosa. Era bastante branca, e Sakura adorou o estilo dela. Ela usava bastante preto, e o jeans largo e de cor preta que usava era estiloso, juntamente com o cinco de rebite. A baby look estampada com alguma banda que ela não conhecia chamava bastante atenção, e o All star preto no pé completava o visual punk dela, juntamente com os acessórios. "Kakkoi!³", pensou.

- Uhn, olá! – sorriu Aletta, percebendo que Sakura estava muito entretida com o visual de uma das meninas. Ela realmente era muito, muito legal. – Bem vindas ao quarto de vocês! – riu simpática. Ao invés de Sakura, Aletta deu uma olhada na sua colega de quarto morena. Ela tinha os cabelos pretos brilhosos e lisos, num corte curto e moderno, com a franja compridinha, que Aletta faria no cabelo, se ele não ficasse tão estranho na cor rosa. Ela também tinha lindos olhos verdes, carregados com muita maquiagem preta. Além a sua aparência "animal", ela usava uma baby look amarela, com uma carinha preta sorrindo, um jeans skinny preto, um All star preto com cadarços amarelos, e uma jaqueta de couro. Mais uma vez, completando os pensamentos de Sakura, elas eram muito, muito legais.

- Ah, obrigado, meu nome é Gwënevire Lens, mas pode me chamar de Gwën! – a morena se apresentou, sorrindo, juntamente com a amiga – Estou feliz por estar aqui!

Aletta mudou completamente a imagem que fizera de Gwën. Para seu espanto Gwën era doce. E simpática, muito. Fez um esforço enorme para não abrir um bocão. Olhou para Sakura, que agra já não encarava mais discretamente a outra garota, e sim, sorria para elas.

- Bem, eu sou Aletta Van Ellia, e podem me chamar de Ally-chan! – riu, ao que a morena sorriu – Essa é a Sakura, nossa colega também. Ela é muito gente fina! Estamos conversando por pouco tempo, mas dá pra notar que podemos ser grandes amigas! – ela riu quando Sakura soltou algo como "Ah, nem sou tudo isso!", corada.

- Sakura Haruno, prazer em conhecê-las. – disse feliz.

- Prazer, Sakura! Essa é a Meriham, Meri-chan, apresente-se! – pediu para a amiga.

- Ah, oi, desculpem, mas é que vocês são fofas! – riu a garota, e as outras riram juntas. Era impressão de Sakura ou desde que chegara estava rindo como uma retardada? Era felicidade? – Meu nome é Meriham Demond, mas geralmente o pessoal me chama de Meri-chan, ou só Meri. – apresentou-se – Eu e a Gwën somos do terceiro ano, e nunca vimos vocês por aqui. São novas? – perguntou, ajudando Gwën a arrumar suas malas, escolhendo suas camas.

- Uhum! Olha só Saku-chan! Sempais! – os olhos de Aletta brilharam mais uma vez naquele dia, e pelo seu corpo, dava pra ver que estava muito animada. As meninas a olharam, divertidas. – Tcha! Desculpem, mas é que eu ainda estou me acostumando com o japonês, e qualquer palavra que eu gosto de pronunciar, eu falo na hora! – riu, e as meninas riram junto, sem entender, com exceção de Sakura.

- A Ally-chan é da Holanda, meninas. Ela estava me contando isso, há pouco tempo. – Sakura explicou calma.

- Ah, que legal! Eu vim da Inglaterra, há três anos. Foi quando eu conheci a Gwën, que veio da Alemanha com seis aninhos apenas. – disse Meriham. Ela achara as duas rosadas tão fofas! As duas não eram altas. E as duas tinham cabelo rosa, o que ela havia achado extremamente bonitinho. Passando os olhos por Aletta, Meriham percebeu que ela não seguia um estilo definitivo, e sim, apenas romântico. Ela parecia meio estranha e nerdzinha, mas era adorável com sua animação. Suas roupas mostravam uma personalidade cheia de vida e elegante, pelas próprias cores na bata rosa e nas sapatilhas. Além dos acessórios, seu jeans era fofo. E como ela sabia, é o "jeans que define uma pessoa". Riu internamente com esse pensamento. Seus olhos vermelhos mostravam todos seus sentimentos, e o corte do seu cabelo rosa era fofo, repicado, estilo princesinha, com direito a franja. Aletta, pra ela, tinha a aura boa. Uma pessoa viva, doce, sonhadora e inteligente. Ela não demonstrou sua timidez, mas Meriham sabia que ela era tímida. Ela conhecia as pessoas.

- Hey meninas, que tal fazermos uma festa do pijama? – perguntou Sakura. Ela não tinha certeza se as meninas iriam querer fazer algo tão infantil, mas resolveu arriscar. Sakura quase nunca fazia coisas assim, pois sempre fora muito afastada de amigos no antigo colégio – B-bem, se não quiserem, esqueçam o que eu falei, viu? – riu tímida. Sakura estava um pouco corada. Nenhuma delas havia respondido.

Meriham dessa vez estudou Sakura. Ela era mais baixa que Aletta. Ela devia ter menos de um e sessenta e três de altura, sendo que Aletta devia ter uns um e sessenta e cinco, um e sessenta e seis. Seu cabelo era liso, e batia mais ou menos no meio das costas. Tinha franja, que, no momento, estava presa pra trás com uma presilha. Usava um jeans gasto um pouco colado, de um azul desbotado, e um All star vermelho. Por cima do jeans, uma blusa listrada de mangas, em dégradé de vermelho escuro até o claro, misturado. E, por cima da blusa, um colete canguru azul escuro, não muito maior que ela, com capuz azul claro. Sakura lhe pareceu aquele tipo de garota simples, que pega qualquer roupa do armário que seja bonitinha e põe, e mesmo assim, fica tão natural que chega a ser legal. E não pelo fato de escolher qualquer roupa do armário, e sim, por saber escolher roupas tão bonitas a ponto de o armário não ter roupas feias.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu aceito! – disse Aletta, levantando a mão. – Mas como faremos? Acho que a cantina está fechada há essa hora! E festa do pijama não é festa sem comida! – riu a garota.

- Uhn, acho que tenho algo na mala. Eu vim comendo um pacote de salgadinho, e tinha outro pacote fechado que eu comprei na vinda. É grande, dá pra dividir! – disse Gwën, sorrindo docemente, e riu quando Aletta fez um high-five com Sakura.

- He, legal! Vamos começar a arrumar! Podemos ficar na cama da Sakura, é perto do sofá, dá pra nós quatro. Tudo bem, Sakura? – sugeriu Meriham.

- Sem problema! – disse a rosada – Vamos pegar também nossas coisas, temos que arrumar tudo hoje, e dividir quem vai ficar com qual closed. São duplas? – perguntou.

- Bem, seria, mas como o colégio encheu esse ano, tem quartos que tem cinco pessoas. E pelo o que eu vi na porta, somos cinco. – disse Gwën, pesarosa – E essa pessoa infelizmente Ino Yamanaka.

- Ah, não! Aquela patricinha? Ela vai infernizar nossas vidas! – Meriham tinha as mãos na cabeça, andava de um lado pro outro. Como assim Ino Yamanaka no mesmo quarto que ela?

- O que? A loira, Ino? – perguntou Sakura, fazendo uma careta – Aquela garota azeda e metida? - piorou a careta quando Gwën confirmou, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, gente, pode não ser tão ruim... Né? – Aletta tentou melhorar a situação, sem sucesso – Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim.

- É, tem razão! – disse Meriham. Gwën olhou-a, com a sobrancelha arqueada – Ela é pior que ruim! – riu, vendo a sobrancelha de Gwën abaixar, e logo depois o riso discreto da garota.

Sakura riu, junto com as duas. Se aquela loira nojenta mexesse com ela de novo, ia se ver com ela. Ela odiava patricinhas como a Yamanaka, que pensavam que podiam passar por cima dos outros, e provavelmente, Gwën e Meriham também achavam o mesmo.

- Eu tive uma briguinha com ela hoje na diretoria. Ela pensa que pode tudo. – disse Sakura, com uma expressão decepcionada – Eu tenho pena de pessoas assim, que acham que podem passar por cima dos outros, e sem educação. O que podemos fazer é lamentar pela Yamanaka.

- Gwën! Olha isso! Ela é uma das nossas, Gwën! – riu Meriham, e ela pode ver Gwën concordar, divertida – É isso aí, Saku-chan, continue assim! Vai ser alguém na vida! – as três riram, e até a própria Aletta riu um pouco.

- Bem, meninas, não me levem a mal, mas eu não tenho nada contra ela! -Aletta disse, rindo um pouco – Ela ainda não me fez nada.

- Não se preocupe, Ally-chan. – disse uma sorridente Sakura – Não vamos ficar bravas com você porque não odeia ela. – riu a rosada, juntamente com Aletta.

- Isso é bom! Mas agora, vamos fazer nossa festa! – ela riu, jogando uma almofada em Sakura, que devolveu a almofadada, mas acertou Gwën, que rindo, tentou acertar Sakura, mas pegou em Meriham, e assim, começaram uma guerra de almofadas.

Elas ficaram nessa guerra por um bom tempo, conversaram bastante depois disso, comendo o pacote de salgadinho de Gwën, até pegarem no sono, e todas dormiram na cama de Sakura e no sofá.

...

_07h00min, 1° ano B._

A manhã no Konoha High não poderia estar mais ativa do que estava agora. Alunos novatos correndo por tudo, procurando salas, professores, papéis, ou qualquer coisa que os ajudassem a achar seus lugares naquela imensa escola. Alguns veteranos tentavam ajudá-los, outros riam da situação de alguns, e outros simplesmente estavam indiferentes às pessoas, e cuidavam de seus próprios problemas.

Arisa caminhava distraidamente pelos corredores, procurando sua sala. Ela não estava preocupada, era apenas seguir os números das salas e achar o seu.

Enquanto prestava atenção no caminho, pensava em suas colegas de quarto que conhecera ontem. Primeiramente, ela havia conhecido Temari, uma garota muito legal, com a personalidade forte como a dela. As duas não conversaram tanto, mas o suficiente para se entenderem e se conhecerem um pouco. E ela era bem bonita. Bem, o "resto", que ela resolveu desconsiderar, eram duas patricinhas, amigas da tão falada Ino Yamanaka. Algo como Kim e Tayuya. Ou Era Tahlula? Bem, ela não se importava. Pelo menos, sozinha com aquelas duas malas ela não ia ficar.

Parou de caminhar ao avistar perto de si a porta da sala do 1º ano B. A sala estava aberta, e havia já bastantes alunos presentes. Ela observava enquanto entrava pela sala, procurando algum rosto conhecido, especificadamente, Hinata. Encontrou-a em uma mesa do meio, lendo um livro. Andou até lá, parando bem na frente dela.

- Hamlet? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da garota, que levou um susto.

- Arisa! Você me assustou. – riu um pouquinho, sem graça – sim, é o meu favorito.

- Eu gosto dele também, mas prefiro Romeu e Julieta. – ela entrelaçou a mãos e pôs cotovelos na mesa, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. – Uh, já sabe quem é o nosso professor regente?

- Ainda não, mas tudo indica que é a Yuuhi-san, ela é sempre a regente do 1° ano B. – Hinata olhou para a sala toda, procurando rostos talvez conhecidos. Ela encontrou Kiba, um dos garotos mais populares do colégio e Shino, seu melhor amigo. No outro lado, ela conseguiu achar Tayuya e Kim. Resolveu parar de encará-la o mais rápido possível para não criar problemas.

- Ah, que nojo. Aquelas nojentas estão nos encarando. – disse Arisa, com uma cara de nojo, devolvendo o olhar às duas garotas que as olhavam do outro lado da sala – Foi horrível, aquela tal de Kim ficou no meu quarto, ela ronca como uma porca. Não, não, ela ronca como o Naruto. Não existe pessoa pior que o Naruto. – Arisa riu maldosa – Aposto que estão falando da gente. Como todas essas patricinhas fazem. Ontem à noite, eu e a Temari, uma garota legal que eu conheci, infernizamos a vida da Kim, porque ela tava brigando por causa do closet. A Tayuya, Tahlula, sei lá o nome dela, só ficou olhando, como se elas nem fossem amigas. Agora ela tá com essa loirinha sem graça aí.

- Arisa, é melhor pararmos de encarar elas, podemos nos meter em problemas. – alertou a morena de olhos perolados, temerosa. Mais confusão era o que ela menos precisava.

- Ok, Hina-chan. Bem, como foi sua noite? – Arisa perguntou, deixando de observar as duas garotas para olhar a amiga.

- Ah, foi muito boa. Satsuke-chan e eu no divertimos bastante, e conhecemos uma garota também muito legal, do terceiro ano, a Kimmy-chan. Ela é bem animada, e quase ficou a noite inteira pulando na cama com a Satsuke-chan, falando sobre um tal de Mouki-chan amiguinho dela, mas foi bem legal. Aí hoje de manhã, ela saiu mais cedo, com o esse garoto. Ele parecia legal. – Hinata sorriu – Ela disse que ele seria nosso colega. Só não entendo como ele não veio ainda. Já vai bater o sinal.

- Ah, nem esquenta, logo ele tá aí. – Arisa cruzou os braços, os fones de ouvido e as pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa. – Vem, vamos ouvir música. – entregou um fone à Hinata – É bom ler e escutar música.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu a morena, sorrindo. Seu dia estava sendo bem legal para um dia de aula.

- Olá, crianças. Sou a Professora Kurenai Yuuhi, e leciono japonês e inglês aqui, prazer em conhecê-los. Sou a conselheira de vocês. Espero nos darmos bem esse ano, e espero que eu veja notas extremamente boas, quero ficar feliz. Sou boa com vocês, mas apenas se forem bons comigo. – Hinata e Arisa olharam para a entrada, por onde caminhava uma mulher muito bonita, que Hinata conhecia muito bem.

- É a Kurenai-sensei, Arisa! – Hinata sorriu docemente, como sempre fazia – Ela é a professora mais legal daqui, pelo menos pra mim.

- Ah, que legal. Como ela é? – Arisa perguntou interessada. Se Hinata gostava dela, então isso era um bom sinal.

- Kurenai-san é simplesmente demais. Além de ser bonita, já ganhou milhares e milhares de prêmios das línguas que ela ensina em vários países. Chamou tanta atenção em programas literários que Tsunade-sama, a diretora, acho que já a conhece, então, foi obrigada a chamá-la para se juntar ao corpo estudantil do Konoha High. É sério, ela é tão atenciosa e gentil com a gente que todo mundo gosta dela. Bem, pelo menos a maioria. Ela só tem 29 anos, não é surpreendente? – Hinata parecia gostar muito dessa pessoa, Arisa concluiu. Ela não falava quase nada, e quando começou a falar da professora, não calou mais a boca. Riu com o pensamento – Ela não precisa ficar gritando e xingando ninguém, ela apenas pede. Eu não sei se eu devia comentar isso, mas... – Hinata chegou perto do ouvido de Arisa, sussurrando – Me parece que ela tem um caso com o professor de ciências, Asuma-san! – Hinata corou. Não era de fazer fofoca, mas isso era necessário sua nova amiga saber.

- Há sugoi4! – Arisa sorriu – Dá uma boa matéria de jornalismo, não? – riu baixinho. Confirmou seus pensamentos com o comportamento envergonhado e temeroso quando ela disse isso, Hinata parecia desesperada pedindo para não contar nada – calma, Hina-chan, não vou fazer nada. Estava brincando com você.

- Isso, Arisa, me mate de susto! – riu baixinho e aliviada a morena de olhos perolados – Mas agora vamos prestar atenção na aula porque a Kurenai-sensei não gosta de conversa quando está falando.

- Ai, essas certinhas me dão nos nervos... – Arisa riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mexendo seus curtos cabelos roxos.

Agora era prestar atenção na aula. Que saco.

...

Estava um pouco perdida procurando sua sala, parecia uma formiguinha no meio de tantas pessoas correndo para suas aulas. Ok, sua altura também a ajudava a dar-se a própria taxação, mas ela apenas riu da própria bobagem. Litch não pôde ir com ela até sua sala, pois tinha que se apresentar cedo na diretoria por algum motivo que ela não lhe revelou, então, resolveu sair à procura de sua sala sozinha.

Estava tão confusa no meio daquelas pessoas que acabou esbarrando em outra pessoa sem querer. Quase caiu no chão, mas se equilibrou e segurou os livros na mão.

- Desculpe! Desculpe-me mesmo! – exclamou a pequena loira – Você está bem?

- S-sim, não se preocupe! – disse o garoto, levantando-se rapidamente – E você está b-bem? Te machuquei? – perguntou preocupado. Ela observou o corpo magrelo dele se contrair um pouco, e os olhos prateados se arregalarem levemente. Ele não era muito maior que ela, e ela subitamente pensou que ela não era uma das únicas pessoas mais baixinhas da escola.

- Não! Tudo bem comigo Uhn. – ela olhou pro chão, sem saber o que dizer – Err... Meu nome é Sayuri Sawada. E o seu? – perguntou.

- Eu sou Mouki Nakayama, prazer. – sorriu corando, o que a loira achou muito fofo – Você é n-nova, Sayuri-san? – perguntou o garoto, incerto.

- Ah, sou sim! Eu não acho minha sala! É tão difícil! – ela disse, com uma carinha fofa e cansada. Mouki corou mais uma vez ao pensar o quão bonitinha ela ficava daquela forma – Nee, Mouki-kun... – ela começou, corando – Eu sei que a gente mal se conhece, mas... – ela baixou a cabeça, pronta para levar um não na cara – Você... Você poderia me ajudar a procurar minha sala?

Sayuri não ouviu a resposta, mas sim uma mão puxando seu braço delicadamente, e, ao levantar o rosto, um sorriso envergonhado no rosto do garoto. Ele estava corado ainda, e ela mais uma vez achou o jeitinho dele fofo.

- Vamos né? – ele riu – Eu te ajudo, j-já levei minha amiga até a sala dela, não custa e-eu te ajudar também.

- Ah, obrigada! – Sayuri soltou uma exclamação feliz, que fez Mouki sorrir mais uma vez – Vamos, vamos!

Eles então foram procurar a sala da garota que conseqüentemente, havia ganhado um novo amigo.

...

- …'Cause tonight for the first time, Just about half-past ten, for the first time in history… It's gonna start raining men! It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get, absolutely soaking wet... – Naruto cantava e dançava no corredor, acompanhado de Sasuke e Sakura. Sakura ria das caras e bocas do loiro, e Sasuke apenas revirava os olhos, ainda tentando entender porque arranjara um amigo tão... Bem, não existiam palavras para descrever Naruto. "Naruto" já era um significado de idiotice no dicionário.

- Naruto, como você é doente. Cala essa boca, seu anormal. – reclamou o moreno, bufando.

- Ah, pára de encher o saco, Teme! – o loiro ria feliz da vida – É que eu mal posso esperar pelo primeiro encontro do clube de música, além de arranjar mais inscritos! Falando nisso, Hina-chan e Tenten-chan já acertaram tudo né? A sala, os papéis, tudo, né? – ele perguntou animado.

- A Tenten disse que já, e que como na escola as salas já estão quase todas ocupadas, nós ficamos com a sala perto das últimas salas, lá em cima. A Hinata disse que é um espaço bom, mas teremos que arrumá-lo, já que estamos reabrindo o clube de música só agora. O último clube de música iniciado aqui foi em... Mil novecentos e noventa! Nossa! – Sakura surpreendeu-se a ler as recomendações e avisos da diretora que Tenten havia pegado e dado uma cópia a ela. – Faz uns... Vinte anos!

- Meu Deus, aquele lugar deve estar mofado já. – reclamou Sasuke – É capaz de a gente entrar lá e pegar tétano. Tomaram vacina, pessoal? – perguntou irônico. Era certo que ia ser muito ruim limpar toda a bagunça que deveria estar aquele lugar.

- Ah, gente, olhem pelo lado bom, a Tenten disse que essa sala é a maior sala de clube da escola. É só dar uma ajeitadinha. – a rosada tentou animar os garotos, sem muito sucesso.

- Ah, que nojo. A gente vai ter que limpar tudo aquilo, cheio de poeira, bicho estranho e mofo? – Naruto fez uma cara de nojo – Bem, mas acho que vale a pena pra poder pelo menos fazer um som legal! – os olhos de Naruto brilharam com a idéia dele mesmo tocando uma bateria loucamente.

- Naruto é um fresco mesmo. Qual o problema de limpar uma sujeirinha, Dobe? – riu o moreno, sarcástico.

- "Aaaaaai, é capaz de a gente pegar téétanoo. Já tomaram as vaciiinas pessoaaal?" – Naruto fez uma imitação dramática e enjoativa da fala de Sasuke – QUEM É O FRESCO AQUI, TEME? – o loiro emburrou, vendo o moreno revirar os olhos.

- Ok, meninos, vamos logo entrar na sala, estamos um tanto atrasados! – ela empurra delicadamente as costas dos dois à porta aberta, entrando na sala de aula e escolhendo lugares. Acharam então uma fileira com quatro lugares vazios, e se sentaram lá, Naruto à direita, Sasuke à esquerda e Sakura no meio.

- Sasuke, cadê meu lápis? –Naruto olhou para o moreno cético, esperando uma resposta.

- Que lápis? –Sasuke tinha uma expressão desinteressada no rosto – Bebeu, homem? Não me pergunte onde você deixa suas coisas.

- Não, você está com o meu lápis 6B de desenho faz o que? Umas três semanas? – reclamou o loiro.

- Mas porque se lembrou disso agora? –Sasuke respondeu com outra pergunta, ainda desinteressado.

- A Sakura acabou de abrir o estojo dela, e eu vi o lápis 6B dela. Então me lembrei do MEU lápis. Cadê, idiota?

- Meu peixe comeu. – Sasuke deu de ombros – Ele tava com fome. - Sakura revirou os olhos e riu.

- Sasuke. – chamou o loiro sério. – Você não tem um peixe, você só tem o Kyle.

- Meu Deus. – Sasuke ficou de boca aberta com a burrice do amigo. – Naruto, você tem um cérebro ou um amendoim no lugar dele?

- O que? – perguntou o loiro – O que foi? – repetiu, vendo o amigo negar em desgosto e continuar o que estava escrevendo no notebook.

- Quem é Kyle? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- O dálmata atacado do Sasuke. Aquele bicho é o demônio em animal. – disse Naruto parecendo lembrar-se de alguma situação – Uma vez, no aniversário de quatorze anos do Sasuke, aquele monstro tava tão elétrico que me derrubou na piscina com um pulo. Lembro que não quis ir pra casa e tive que usar a roupa do Sasuke a festa toda. – riu um pouco.

- Ele não é atacado, Naruto Dobe. – Sasuke virou-se para o loiro – Ele é agitado, é diferente. Nas férias, eu caminhava o máximo que ele conseguia pra gastar a energia, e ele ficava bem calminho. E eu não posso fazer nada se o Kyle não gosta de você, boboca. – disse o moreno sorrindo minimamente, ao que o loiro cruzou os braços e fez bico.

- Eu também tenho um cachorro! – disse Sakura – É o Mutchi, meu Setter irlandês. Ele é muito preguiçoso, ao contrário do dálmata do Sasuke-kun. – disse displicente.

- Você tem sorte. Ninguém merece o cachorro dele. – Naruto falou, aliviado – Minha teoria é que o cachorro do Sasuke não é um cachorro, e sim um alienígena que veio dominar o mundo com sua energia maléfica. – o garoto afirmou certo do que estava dizendo, e Sakura apenas sorriu.

- Dobe, faça um favor ao mundo e cale a boca. Você sequer sabe o que é "teoria" e "maléfica", e fica falando do meu cachorro. Deixe-o em paz.

- Isso Naruto, o pobre Kyle nem está aqui pra se defender. – riu a rosada – Aposto que te daria umas boas mordidas!

- Ah, é complô agora? Então tá! Deixe estar! – Naruto fez uma pose dramática – Depois que eu for embora por falta de amor, vocês sentirão minha falta, mas eu estarei no abismo da solidão e vocês nunca mais me verão. – Naruto pôs as costas da mão na testa e deitou sua cabeça para trás, num gesto digno de novela mexicana. Sasuke mais uma vez no dia se perguntou por que era amigo dessa criatura.

Os três notaram uma pessoa chegar perto deles, e ela parecia um fantasma de tão branca, o que assustou Sakura. Ele era alto, com os olhos e os cabelos negros, contrastando com a pele branca como papel. Usava um suéter de linha listrado em preto e verde escuro, calça jeans preta. O All star era preto também, e apesar da aparência fantasmagórica, tinha uma imagem bonita.

- Etoo... Posso me sentar aqui? Estão esperando alguém? – o garoto perguntou, sorrindo. Sakura achou o sorriso dele bastante falso, mas não quis falar nada.

- Ah, tudo bem cara, senta aí! – disse um sorridente Naruto – Sou Naruto Uzumaki! E você, quem é? – o loiro perguntou sem cerimônias – Nunca te vi por aqui!

- Naruto, seja discreto! – ralhou a garota, divertida – Sakura Haruno, prazer.

- Sasuke Uchiha. – o moreno disse apenas isso.

- Meu nome é Sai Nakamura, prazer em conhecê-los. – o garoto disse, ainda sorrindo falso – Sou novo aqui na escola.

- Está gostando daqui, Sai-san? – perguntou a Haruno, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas abaixo do queixo – Eu também sou nova, mas está sendo fácil.

- Uhn, estou sim. Apesar de que eu já vi algumas pessoas estranhas. – Sai olhava para duas loiras e uma ruiva mais a frente deles. Sakura seguiu o olhar dele e visualizou Inoo, Shion e Karin. Nossa, isso era ótimo. Problemas logo no começo do ano eram maravilhosos.

- Droga. – praguejou a garota – Meninos olhem. – a garota apontou para frente deles.

- Nossa, que má sorte a nossa! – riu Naruto, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça – Sasuke olha lá. Suas tietes!

- Tsc. Que merda. – Sasuke reclamou, franzindo o cenho – Era o que me faltava.

- Ok, aluno, sentem-se agora, por favor! – Os quatro olharam para a movimentação que estava acontecendo na entrada da sala, onde um homem de cabelos cinza e máscara entrava. Ele parecia muito novo para ter cabelos cinza, fato que intrigou Sakura e Sai. Para os outros dois, a figura que havia aparecido era mais que conhecida já.

- KAKASHI-SENSEEEI! – gritou Naruto rindo – QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊÊÊ! O SASUKE E EU ESTÁV-... – foi cortado pelo próprio homem.

- Tudo bem, agora senta lá Naruto. – riu maroto, com o pobre loiro emburrado – Bem, vejo novos rostos por aqui! Isso é bom! Bem, meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, e eu sou o professor de história desse colégio. O certo seria fazer uma apresentação com vocês, mas como eu vejo sempre, há muitos alunos tímidos que não gostam muito desse tipo de atividade, então, conheçam-se vocês mesmos. A propósito... – ele senta na cadeira, pegando um livrinho – Eu sou o professor conselheiro dessa turma, diferente da do ano passado, que fiquei com o 3°A. Aquela turma era um inferno. Espero que vocês não sejam assim, embora eu ache que nunca haverá probabilidades de existir uma turma perfeita. Well, Be Happy, people! – ele começou a ler seu livrinho, com os pés em cima da mesa.

- SENSEI! VOCÊ NÃO É O PROFESSOR DE INGLÊS! APRENDE A FALAR PRIMEIRO! – Naruto riu da pronúncia estranha do professor. O Hatake apenas deu de ombros, para o desgosto do loirinho, que embraveceu – NÃO DÊ OS OMBROS PRA MIM, SENSEI! E-ESPERA! PARA DE LER ESSE LIVRINHO IDIOTA! – Naruto gritava quase vermelho. Odiava ser ignorado. Fez bico.

- Naruto, pare de agir feito criança. Você tem quinze anos ou seis? – Sasuke disse, franzindo o cenho. Naruto às vezes parecia sua irmã de tão irritante. Não, ele era pior que Satsuke. Não, os dois eram horrivelmente irritantes. Ah, ele não tinha certeza de mais nada. Dos dois, ele esperava e achava tudo. Ouviu Sakura conversar com o cara estranho que estava com eles, e Naruto resmungar uns palavrões.

- Então Sai-san, já sabe que clube vai entrar? – perguntou Sakura. Se ele quisesse, poderia entrar no clube de música, não?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas algo como escrever. Está mais do que bom. E desenhar. – disse sem olhar para ela, fato que a incomodou. Ela gostava de conversar olhando nos olhos das pessoas, mas Sai não parecia apreciar esse feito. - Uhn, bem, eu e os meninos estamos no clube de música. Se quiser entrar, podemos arranjar uma vaga. – ela disse, sorrindo simpática.

- Não estou interessado. Fique com seu clubezinho pra você. – Sai disse friamente, ainda sem olhá-la. "Mais uma pra me encher o saco", Sai pensou. Odiava tietes.

O sorriso de Sakura fechou.

- Hey, novato. Podia ser mais educado, sabia? – reclamou Sasuke, com o cenho franzido. Quem o branquelo achava que era pra falar assim com uma pessoa que nem havia o irritado? – Ela não fez nada a você.

- Porque está se metendo? É sua namorada por acaso, Uchiha-san? – Sai sorriu falsamente, tranqüilo, enquanto Sasuke apenas franziu mais o cenho – Você também não devia se meter nos assuntos dos outros, a não ser que queira ser chamado de metido.

- Hey, cara pálida! Quem você acha que é pra falar assim com os meus amigos? – Naruto disse, chamando a atenção de Sai. Em primeiro lugar, o que aquele branquelo pensava em fazer ao ofender seus amigos? – Você é um imbecil completo, mal te conheci e não gostei de você, seu falso.

- Eu sugiro que antes de conhecer as pessoas, o senhor não as julgue, Uzumaki-san. Elas podem ser melhores ou piores do que imagina. – o garoto soltou as palavras lentamente. Sai parecia pouco se importar com a briga, como se estivesse conversando normalmente com uma pessoa. Sakura tinha o analisado, e nem mesmo ela conseguiu decifrá-lo. Decidiu impor-se, aquilo não iria dar certo se continuasse assim.

- Meninos, esperem, não vamos brigar, certo? – ela disse um tanto corada, afinal, ela não era namorada de ninguém ali. Tentou acalmar os ânimos – Se o Sai-san não quer participar do clube, não tem importância, é a opinião dele, eu que ofereci. – ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

- A questão não é de ele não querer participar do clube, Sakura. – Sasuke pronunciou suas palavras de olhos cerrados, irritado – A questão é de ele ter sido mal educado com você. E não finja que não notou, porque eu vi a sua cara. – se ela não queria se ajudar, não era ele que iria ajudá-la mais.

- Sasuke-kun... – Sakura suspirou, vencida. Ele tinha toda a razão, Sai fora um cavalo com ela – Sai-san, não vou insistir. Se não quer ir, não vá, estará perdendo muita coisa. Meus amigos têm razão, seja mais educado com as pessoas. – ela disse firme. Notou Naruto sorrir, e Sasuke apenas olhá-la.

- O que eu estarei perdendo? – Sai deu um risinho sarcástico – Um jumento loiro, uma cópia minha e uma taboa reta cor de rosa com voz esganiçada cantarem e quebrarem os vidros do colégio? Não, obrigada.

- OE, INFELIZ! QUAL É A SUA? – Naruto levantou e segurou Sai pelo colarinho – VOCÊ ESTÁ SE PASSANDO MUITO, SABIA? NÃO VOU FICAR QUIETO OUVINDO SEUS INSULTOS! PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA, DROGA! – Naruto disse raivoso. Se tinha uma coisa que o deixava mais irritado do que nunca, era chamá-lo de burro. Ele não era um gênio, mas ele se esforçava ao máximo para ir bem. Ficou mais irritado ainda quando Sai soltou uma risada provocativa, olhando para ele como se ele fosse um lixo.

- Naruto, sente-se agora. Qual é o problema de vocês? – para a surpresa dos presentes, Kakashi já havia aparecido do nada perto da mesa deles. Nessa altura do campeonato, a metade da turma já olhava para eles. – Já vi que essa turma vai me dar muitos problemas. – o Hatake suspirou.

- Sensei! Ele está nos insultando! Me chamou de burro, chamou o Sasuke de cópia dele e chamou a Sakura-chan de taboa reta cor de rosa com voz esganiçada! – Naruto arrependeu-se de repetir o xingamento, Sakura agora estava mais vermelha que um vidro de ketchup. Restava a ele agora descobrir se era de raiva ou vergonha. Provavelmente era a primeira opção. – Desculpa Sakura-chan. – sorriu amarelo, e a garota escondeu o rosto com as mãos quando a turma toda começou a rir. Sasuke revirou os olhos, suspirando e logo depois massageou as têmporas. Talvez o branquelo ter chamado o loiro de jumento não fosse tão má idéia. E nem tão errado assim.

- Yare, Yare, Nakamura-san, porque fez isso? – Kakashi disse, desinteressado. Não houve resposta pela parte do garoto, apenas um sorriso falso novamente – Tudo bem, mocinho. Depois da aula comigo. Está de castigo. – Kakashi fitou o garoto que agora tinha um rosto sério, ao invés do sorriso – Isso mesmo. E Naruto, Sasuke, e até você mesmo, querida Haruno-san, se eu vir vocês três mais uma vez metidos em encrenca, vão ficar comigo depois da aula.

- Entendido, sensei. – Sasuke respondeu antes que Naruto abrisse sua enorme boca. Se isso acontecesse, poderiam ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida.

- Bom. – disse, sorrindo por baixo da máscara – E Haruno-san, bem vinda à Konoha High, espero que goste daqui. Nakamura-san também. E a todos os novatos dessa sala, que não são muitos. – o professor olhou para o relógio de pulso estilosamente, o que fez algumas das alunas novatas e até veteranas suspirarem – Faltam cinco minutos para o intervalo. Podem fazer o que quiserem ainda, só não quebrem a sala. E, aliás, amanhã, no nosso período, iniciaremos nossa primeira matéria do ano, que cairá na prova trimestral, portanto, dêem uma revisada na matéria de estudo, pois farei perguntas sem vocês trem aprendido a matéria. Quero ver seus níveis. – ele caminhou até a frente do quadro, pondo os números de folhas do livro, e sentando-se em seguida.

Assim, a aula correu normal. Sakura apenas queria que os períodos logo terminassem para poderem ir logo até o clube.

...

_12h00min, 1° ano C._

_- _Pessoal! Depois de tudo isso que falamos na aula, amanhã faremos um pequeno trabalho sobre minerais. Não esqueçam os livros, vão precisar deles. Eu particularmente queria deixar claro que gostei muito dessa turma, não me deu problemas. Parabéns pra vocês e estão dispensados. Bom fim de dia, matérias extracurriculares e até amanhã. – O Professor Asuma de ciências mal havia acabado de dispensar os alunos e a maioria praticamente havia dado no pé. Apenas Tenten, Satsuke e a pequena Sayuri ficaram na sala. Até professor havia já saído. Enquanto Satsuke e Tenten conversavam, Sayuri pegava seus livros e os empilhavam.

- Tenten-chan, quando vamos pro clube de música? – Satsuke perguntou impaciente. Queria sair logo daquela sala chata. A aula do professor Asuma fora um saco total, e ela só faltou dormir no meio da explicação do que ele iria fazer o ano todo.

- Quando eu achar minha borracha! – choramingou a morena. Perdera a borracha enquanto fazia ela de skate na explicação sobre as provas que Asuma daria. E ela lá tinha culpa se não gostava de ciências? – Borrachinha, amor, onde você está? – Tenten fazia estalinhos nos dedos, chamando a borracha. Satsuke apenas revirou os olhos, rindo, mas impaciente.

- Etoo... Tenten-san, é essa? – Sayuri entendeu à Tenten uma borracha com furinhos de tachinhas, rosa. – Estava caída perto da mesa do... Akimichi-san? Eu não lembro direito do nome dele.

- Ai, obrigada Sayuri-chan, que fofa! – Tenten agradeceu à loirinha, abraçando-a, e a garota corou – Hey, Satsuke-chan, essa é a Sayuri-chan, minha colega de quarto! Ela não é fofa?

- WOW, QUE BONITINHA! – os olhos de Satsuke brilharam, e Sayuri corou mais – Quer ser minha mascote, Sayuri-chan? – perguntou feliz da vida. Sayuri era uma pessoa extremamente fofinha. E tímida, pois quando Satsuke a elogiou, ela corou feito uma pimenta.

- Sayuri-chan, você já tem algum plano de clube? Se você quiser, temos vaga no nosso clube de música! – Tenten comentou, animada.

- Bem, eu ainda não tenho um clube... Posso tentar ir. – a pequena garota sorriu fofa.

- Tudo bem! Nós estamos atrasadas pro nosso encontro lá, já vamos! – disse Tenten, puxando uma divertida Satsuke – E se der, aparece por lá, e obrigada por achar minha borracha! – a voz de Tenten foi diminuindo enquanto ela e a Uchiha corriam pelo corredor – Até mais! – gritou por fim.

Sayuri suspirou. Agora ela teria tempo para escolher seu clube. E se conseguisse, gostaria de ficar no mesmo clube de sua nova amiga Litch.

E do estranho (mas fofo) garoto que havia ajudado-a no começo da manhã.

...

- Hikari-chan? – chamou Milly, no corredor, ao lado da amiga – Hikari-chan, tudo bem?

- Uhm? – Hikari estava aérea. Estava pensando sobre sua turma. Além de ter ficado com Milly, aquele tal de Rei encrenqueiro do refeitório ficara sentado no lado dela, roubando o lugar de Milly, que teve que sentar no fundo da sala. Ela ficou tão irritada que apenas dera cortes no rapaz a aula toda. Ela não tinha culpa! Não se roubava lugares de ninguém, imagina de meninas! Ela ficara mais brava ainda quando Rei havia a chamado de "gracinha". Fora a gota d'água – Diga Milly-chan.

- Tudo bem? Tá tão desligada. – Milly elevou uma das sobrancelhas, e logo sorriu – Isso tem a ver com o Rei, da nossa turma, não tem? Há danadinha, tá pensando nele? – riu a garota brincalhona, dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga – Pensa que eu não vi os olhos dele em você e você fingindo estar brava com ele? – Milly riu mais, colocando as duas mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Nada a ver, Milly! Ele é um idiota completo! – Hikaru franziu o cenho, irritada, e Milly sorriu – Você viu hoje o que aconteceu no lanche? E a pobre da Sakura! Aquele animal não se importa com as outras pessoas não? Ele nem se desculpou!

- Ai, tudo bem Hikari-chan, vamos logo pro clube, agora que eu já sei do seu grande amor pelo Rei, não podemos nos atrasar! – riu a Takahashi, mexendo nas trancinhas, e caminhando mais rápido.

- Milly! Milly! Eu não tenho nada com esse garoto metido, tá? Milly? Tá me escutando? – Hikari correu atrás da garota, que agora mostrava a língua sapeca – Milly, eu vou te matar! – Hikari ria, correndo atrás da morena. Agora, iriam direto até o clube, que nem se sabia em que condições estavam. O dia seria difícil.

...

Os três caminhavam escada acima para o último andar do colégio inteiro, onde ficava a sala de música. Não tinha elevador não? Apesar de ser a maior sala, precisava ser tão alta?

- Ai... Aia... Já... Já che... Chegamos? – Naruto arfava, subindo as escadas como um cachorro – Ai, aaai. Eu tô... Morrendo. Meu... estô...mago dói. – ele deitou nas escadas, ao ver Sakura, no mesmo estado que ele, mas apenas menos... Dramática, concordar com a cabeça.

- Naruto, coloca essa roupa, besta de chifre. – disse Sasuke, cansado, reprovando o amigo, que estava se pelando de calor. Naruto já havia tirado o casaco da escola, e o suéter, e agora, desabotoava os primeiros botões da camisa. Sakura riu.

- Naruto, vai ser stripper quando se formar? – perguntou Sakura, divertida, e Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Dois contra um... De novo? – Naruto disse sério, ainda se recuperando. Ao se levantar, juntando sua roupa do chão, riu – Claro, vão me pagar uma nota!

- Ah, ok então! Vou ser sua chefa! – riu de novo – Vamos estourar nas boates! – ao virar-se e parando de brincar, Sakura achou a sala 109, no fim do corredor, não muito longe. Era aquela a sala deles, o tão famoso (ou pelo menos era, na década de noventa) clube de música do Konoha High – Olha, é lá. – a garota apontou.

- Então vamos. – Sasuke disse se levantando do degrau que estava sentado.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, precisamos esperar o pessoal. – justificou a rosada, segurando-o delicadamente. O olhar que Sasuke lançou a ela quase lhe fez corar.

- Waaaaaaaaaaa! Não por nossa causa! – uma esbaforida Tenten chegava com Satsuke, também pondo os pulmões para fora.

- NIIIIII-CHAN! - os olhos negros de Satsuke brilharam, e ela se jogou em cima do irmão, fazendo-o de cavalinho – Que saudade! E eu tô cansadinha! – ela fez bico.

- Você pode se comportar, Satsuke? Está de saia, e o Naruto está aqui. – reclamou o moreno, rabugento.

- Nii-chan, o Naruto já deve ter visto mais do que isso, meu filho! – riu a garota, ruborizando levemente, olhando pro loiro, que corou, e riu sem graça – Quantas vezes eu já caí, rolei escada, nadei, corri e dormi semi-nua na frente dele? – Satsuke riu sapeca, para irritar o irmão.

- Mas era diferente, você tinha menos de sete anos, sua idiota. – Sasuke disse, rangendo os dentes de raiva. Conversaria com Naruto depois. Uma conversa séria. Tipo daquelas que uma pessoa sai com o olho roxo. Ou uma perna quebrada – Agora você tem quinze. Pense antes de fazer as coisas.

- Nii-chaaaaaan, não fica bravo com a gente, você sabe que a gente te ama! – Satsuke fez uma carinha fofa, e mais um bico, pra funcionar. Sempre funcionava – Ok, eu me comporto, te prometo! – a morena levantou o mindinho na frente do rosto do irmão, que levantou uma sobrancelha – Yakusoku sa!5

- Satsuke, calada. – Sasuke suspirou, ao que a garota fez um bico – Só não fala... Por favor. E sem essas coisas infantis de dedinhos! – franziu o cenho, e Satsuke apenas riu do irmão. Ele não mudava, e nem ela – Quem falta?

- Pelas minhas contas, Milly, Hikaru, Arisa e Hinata. – Tenten sentou onde Sasuke sentava anteriormente – Esperamos né?

- Esperamos. – sorriu a rosada, sentando-se do lado da morena – Afinal, somos uma equipe, eu acho. – riu ela, divertida, e Tenten riu junto, um pouquinho.

- Olá, pessoal! Milly e Hikari chegando na parada! – apareceram de frente para Sakura e Tenten as duas garotas, subindo os últimos degraus arfando e sorrindo.

- Olha, chegaram mais duas! Faltam agora a Hina-chan e a Arisa! – comemorou Naruto, jogando as mãos para cima.

- Ah vá, Naruto. – ironizou Sasuke, escorado na parede – Pensei que era o Rei que faltava aqui. Vai estudar.

- Calado, cabelo de bunda de galinha! Vai ver se os ovos no seu travesseiro já chocaram! – emburrou o loiro, juntando as sobrancelhas e apertando os olhos. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Eu adoro presenciar o amor deles. – disse Hikari, balançando a cabeça – Well, acho que podemos entrar agora, eu ouço passos e vozes femininas. – cantarolou a garota, olhando para baixo, tentando visualizar as duas garotas que chegavam correndo.

- Desculpem o atraso! – disse Hinata, respirando rápido – Ah, meu Deus, isso tão alto! Ficamos cansadas. – disse olhando para Arisa, que concordou, arfando também. As duas haviam vindo correndo.

- Espero que essa sala valha à pena subir tudo isso. – disse Arisa, fazendo cara feia – Não vai ser legal ficar subindo isso tudo por uma sala minúscula ou que está em condições precárias.

- Bem, vamos saber disso agora. Tenten-chan, a chave está com você, né? – perguntou Sakura, que ia em direção a porta, sendo seguida pelos outros.

- Uhum! Eu abro, espera! – Tenten tirou a chave do bolso, e encaixou-a na porta. Girou a chave, e abriu a porta. – Meu. Deus. Do. Céu. – E os olhos dela se arregalaram, juntamente com o resto.

...

- Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu, seu idiota! - Sakiko riu debochada do amigo – Como assim entrou no quarto errado? Não era aquele?

- Não era, Sakiko-chan! Eles me expulsaram a pontapés! Chutaram a minha bunda, e ninguém toca na bunda do rei! – reclamou Lucius, pomposo. Sakiko apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Era claro que Lucius estava exagerando, ela apostava que os meninos do quarto em que ele entrou apenas haviam perguntando pra ele se ele era do quarto mesmo e mandaram-no sair. Mas como sempre, Lucius havia aumentado a história um trilhão de vezes.

- E qual era o quarto, Lucius? – perguntou ela, sinalizando que estava acabando com o assunto das lamentações do amigo.

- Seiscentos e noventa e quatro. – Lucius fez uma cara de bunda, em conjunto com a morena – Uma dezena, eu não tenho culpa!

- Claro que tem. Tá precisando usar óculos? – ironizou – Burro.

- Não me xinga! – choramingou o castanho, mas, do nada, sorriu e bateu as duas mãos – O que vamos comer?

- Mas espera, não vai me contar como chegou ao quarto certo e como eram seus colegas? Eu te contei do meu. – a morena reclamou.

- Ai, tá, tá! – reclamou, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos – Quando eu cheguei ao quarto, a porta não estava chaveada, sinal de que todos estavam me esperando. Eu bati na porta e entrei, encontrei um ruivo assustador ouvindo música, e ele me olhou curioso, eu acho. Deve ter me achado tão lindo que se perguntou por que ele não era assim. Dei um "oizinho" e me apresentei, e ele balançou a cabeça e disse "Gaara". Acho que era o nome dele. – Lucius respirou, tomando fôlego – Depois, do banheiro saiu um cara cabeludo, o Neji. Ele era meio chato, frio. Mas parecia ser amigo do Gaara. Ou não. – Lucius disse, pensando se eram amigos ou não. Deu de ombros quando Sakiko pediu para continuar – E o outro eu não sei quem era, ele estava dormindo. Não perguntei também. Eu estava muito bravo, me deixaram com a cama perto do banheiro! Vê se pode! – reclamou o garoto, cruzando os braços – Pronto, podemos ir comer?

- Podemos, podemos. O que quer comer? – perguntou displicente.

- O que mais você acha que eu quero comer no almoço? – riu divertido.

- Ok, vamos comer batata frita. Rápido, antes que eu me arrepende! – disse, começando a caminhar mais rápido. Já era hora do almoço, iriam pegar fila.

- YOOOSHA! – os olhos dele pegaram fogo – RUMO AO PARAÍSO!

...

- OH MY GOD! O QUE É ISSO? –gritou Tenten – ISSO TÁ TUDO TÃO... SUJO! – choramingou. Teriam que limpar tudo aquilo – Eu não acredito!

- Nossa, a situação dessa sala tá tensa! – exclamou Hikari, colocando a mão na cintura – Teremos trabalho pela frente.

- Ah, eu sabia que a gente ia ter que limpar tudo! Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil! – Arisa disse, inconformada. Aquela sala estava um lixo de tão suja, poeira, teias de aranha, móveis fora do lugar, provavelmente foram movidos do lugar porcamente. Havia alguns instrumentos de apoio no chão, como uma guitarra e um baixo, totalmente danificados, o que cortou o coração de Arisa. Como o antigo clube de música do Konoha havia deixado os instrumentos ao léu e sem cuidado nenhum? Havia até uma bateria, cheia de pó e com um furo em um dos tambores, provavelmente por causa do tempo. A sala tinha janelas enormes e bonitas, mas sujas de limo e pó. O chão era de taboas finas de madeira escura, e estava todo arranhado. A visão das três enormes janelas dava para o que havia atrás da escola, um lindo parque.

- Ah, qual é gente, vamos logo limpar isso! -riu Naruto, otimista – Eu pensei que isso tudo estaria pior, e com ratos passando no chão! Se trabalharmos juntos, fica jeitosinho!

- Se formos limpar tudo hoje, ficaremos aqui até a madrugada do outro dia, Naruto. – disse Sakura – E nós teremos que ter produtos de limpeza, algo pra transportar as coisas do lugar, por exemplo, olha aquela guitarra! A gente pode tentar levar ela e mais aqueles instrumentos jogados pra um concerto. Seria uma judiaria pôr eles no lixo. – Sakura estudou a sala – Cara! Tem até uma flauta toda empoeirada jogada atrás daquele sofá vermelho enorme. Quem eram os estudantes de música do Konoha? – revirou os olhos.

- Pessoas muito porcas ou que não davam valor a música e só queriam saber de festa. – reclamou Arisa, revoltada. Quem tratava instrumentos assim não mereciam viver. Tá, ela estava exagerando um pouco, mas era imperdoável. Deviam dar valor ao que tinham.

- Deixamos pro fim de semana? – sentando no sofá empoeirado, Sasuke perguntou. Aquilo estava começando a irritar seu nariz.

- AH NÃO, NÃO SUBI TUDO ISSO PRA DEIXAR PRO FIM DE SEMANA! – o loirinho reclamou, como uma criança birrenta. Agora o faziam subir tudo aquilo pra descer de novo sem fazer nada? Não mesmo! – VAMOS TRABALHAR, BANDO DE VAGABUNDOS! – Naruto parou e gritar ao notar que todos o olhavam como se ele fosse um doente que precisava ser tratado – Ah, pára! Vamos logo com isso! – choramingou – Quero terminar a tortura o mais rápido possível!

- Ai... – Sakura suspirou, passando a mão na testa franzida – Ok, ok, vamos arrumar algumas coisas. Podemos? – perguntou.

- Uhn, por mim tudo bem. Como o Naruto disse... – Arisa franziu o cenho – Que merda, Naruto, seu idiota, odeio quando está certo, peste. – a garota suspirou – Enfim, como ele disse, não podemos simplesmente sair daqui sem fazer algo.

- Mãos à obra então! Precisamos de dois meninos, de preferência um loiro e um moreno, com quinze anos cada um, musculosos, e que estejam dispostos a ajudar! – Tenten disse, lançando a Sasuke e Naruto um sorriso colgate.

- Naruto nã-... – Sasuke nem teve tempo. Apenas revirou os olhos ao ser cortado.

- EU! EU! EU E O SASUKE! NÓS SOMOS UM LOIRO E UM MORENO, NÓS TEMOS QUINZE ANOS, SOMOS GATÕES E MUSCULOSOS E ESTAMOS COM VONTADE DE TOCAR! – Naruto balançava freneticamente as mãos no ar. Tenten então pensou que no mundo inteiro, não haveria pessoa mais ingênua que o pobre loirinho. Sorriu maldosamente e levantou uma sombrancelha, com as mãos na cintura.

- Ótimo! – ela riu – Agora você e Sasuke, que prontamente se ofereceram pra ajudar, além de serem gatões e musculosos, vão até a diretoria pedir permissão pra Tsunade-sama pra pegar o material de limpeza, e providenciar tudo o que precisamos. – a morena sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes aos dois. O sorriso e a animação de Naruto morreram na hora, e a careta de Sasuke apenas piorou.

- Mas... Mas... – Naruto não tinha muitos argumentos. Não pela falta deles, mas era porque ele não tinha pensando em nada ainda.

- Mais nada! – reclamou Tenten – Ou vocês querem que a Sakura e a Satsuke vão até lá carregar peso e descer e subir escada? Vão mesmo fazer isso com elas? Respondam! – ao olhar Tenten, Naruto acrescentou em sua visão imaginária um óculos rayban preto e farda, com um chicote na mão.

- Não precisa ficar revoltada, Mitsashi. Estamos indo. – Sasuke puxou o braço do amigo, que quase caiu no chão – Vamos, seu jerico.

- OE SASUKE, VAI SE FERRAR! – as meninas riram, observando o moreno arrastar um Naruto reclamão com veias na testa para descer as escadas. Elas se entreolharam, e olharam para a sala toda.

- Hora de pôr a mão na massa. – suspirando, Arisa arrastou uma poltrona leve delicadamente.

- Isso mesmo. – Tenten, com a ajuda de Hinata, puxava o sofá vermelho velho, e Sakura pôs-se a ajudá-las também. Hikari e Milly arrastavam as cadeiras que estavam perto de uma mesa de madeira quadrada, que logo seria puxada junto com os outros móveis.

- Que tal a gente puxar tudo o que estiver aproveitável pro lado direito da sala, pra gente começar pelo esquerdo? Aí, quando os meninos chegarem, a gente pode limpar e tirar o pó sem problema. Depois arrumamos e limpamos os móveis, colocamos o que não estiver em condições de uso fora e arrumamos direitinho a sala o quanto pudermos. O resto, como os instrumentos e os móveis que faltarão aqui nós arranjamos depois. – Hikari deu a idéia, puxando a última cadeira perto da mesa.

- Não é uma má idéia, vamos sim! – disse Milly, puxando a mesa – Hikari-chan, me ajude, por favor. – pediu.

- Todas concordam? – perguntou, ajudando a morena a arrastar a mesa pro lado direito. As garotas restantes concordaram com a cabeça. – Ótimo, agora falta os tapetes, quadros, as prateleiras, a estante que eu não sei o que tem dentro, os instrumentos velhos jogados pelos cantos e... Algo mais? Essa sala parece tão vazia. – ela disse surpresa.

- Não tem nada nas prateleiras, e nada dentro da estante também. – conferiu Arisa, mexendo nos cabelos roxos curtos. – Bem, vamos ter que puxar isso juntas?

- Yep. – Tenten posicionou-se ao lado dela, Hinata na lateral direita, Sakura e Hikari atrás e Milly e Satsuke na lateral esquerda. – Prontas? Vou contar até três! – as meninas se prepararam – TRÊS! – riu a morena, levantando a estante, e as garotas, mesmo surpresas, suspenderam o móvel com os braços, e o levaram rapidamente para o lado direito da sala.

- Tenten-chan! Aprende a contar! – brincou Satsuke – Vamos tirar o resto agora? – Satsuke subiu numa cadeira para retirar as prateleiras, com a ajuda de Sakura, e as garotas foram tentar achar mais instrumentos velhos escondidos pela sala. Acabaram por achar uma guitarra, além da outra que haviam encontrado e um saxofone atrás da cortina cheia de pó. Arisa, que ironicamente havia o encontrado, se perguntou o que um saxofone fazia atrás da cortina. Podia ser em qualquer lugar, mas porque atrás da cortina? Revirou os olhos e tentou rir, mas saiu apenas um sorrisinho.

- Ai, AAAAI, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI PAI DO CÉU! – as garotas escutaram a voz de Naruto das escadas, e olharam para a porta Por lá entraram Sasuke e o próprio loiro, com três caixas nas mãos cada um. Os dois chegavam com Rikko e mais dois garotos, que estavam também com caixas de produtos de limpeza. Rikko tinha uma espécie de carrinho encostado a si, e o garoto arfava. Um dos garotos o ajudara a levantar o carrinho cheio de coisas dentro.

- NUNCA. NUNCA MAIS EU FAÇO ISSO! -Naruto gritava e arfava, sem saber que isso dificultava ainda mais a respiração – EU JURO QUE SE VOCÊ ME MANDAR DE NOVO LÁ, EU VOU-... – foi cortado.

- Ok Naruto, agora vai lá embaixo no armário de limpeza e pega todas as vassouras, panos e esfregões que achar. – disse, começando a ler as embalagens dos produtos de limpeza. – Agora.

- Sim senhora. – Naruto choramingou, abaixando a cabeça e saindo da sala, com um bico gigante.

- O que faremos primeiro? – retirando o último quadro da parede e o pondo-o delicadamente em cima da mesa, Sakura indagou, olhando para a morena de coques.

- Bem, acho que teremos que esperar o Naruto trazer as vassouras pra varrermos primeiro e tirar o pó, e depois, a gente passa os panos úmidos pra tirar o mofo. Vamos separar! – disse Tenten – Eu e Satsuke vamos varrer e depois passar o pano no chão, pra lustrar. Milly e Hinata lavam as paredes e janelas. Sasuke dará uma olhada nos instrumentos, pra ver o que dá pra concertar, limpar, ou mesmo pôr fora. Arisa, Hikari e Naruto tiram o pó e a sujeira dos móveis, Sakura, você cuida dos objetos menores, como os quadros e o que você achar de prataria ou porcelanas, e limpe-os.

Com as ordens de Tenten, eles começaram a trabalhar assim quando Naruto chegou com as vassouras e outros objetos de limpeza. Tenten e Satsuke pegaram vassouras e o pano com o balde de água com produtos químicos. A medida que Tenten ia varrendo, Satsuke tirava as marcas e os resíduos do chão com o pano molhado. Arisa e Naruto, depois da prima explicá-lo sua tarefa, começaram a tirar o pó dos móveis com panos úmidos e espanadores. Hinata e Milly primeiro começaram com as paredes, esfregando-as e tirando as manchas. Sasuke e Sakura apenas davam uma olhada nos instrumentos e tentando concertá-los e lustravam a prataria, porcelanas e os quadros que haviam achado, respectivamente. Rikko e seus ajudantes, que vieram em auxílio de Naruto já haviam ido embora, e Rikko disse que qualquer coisa que precisassem era só chamá-lo que ele viria correndo.

- Sasuke, como estão os instrumentos? Dá pra salvar uns pelo menos? – varrendo o resto da parte esquerda do chão, para ajudar Satsuke à esfregá-lo, Tenten perguntou.

- Dá. Mas a guitarra infelizmente não tem volta. Muito danificada, e o cabo tá quebrado. Vai custar caro pra concertar. –ele suspirou, pondo a guitarra que estava em suas mãos para o lado, e pegando a flauta – Olha, a flauta tá nova. A pessoa que a usava cuidou bem dela até o último momento do clube. – Sasuke segurou a flauta em mãos e observou-a um pouco, para depois colocá-la em cima da mesa já limpa. Ele havia lustrado e tirado o pó da flauta. – A bateria tem que trocar só o tambor, o resto tá intacto, mas muito sujo. O baixo está intacto.

- Ótimo, mas bem, acho que podemos trazer instrumentos de casa, né? Quem tem? – Hikari perguntou. Ela tinha um violão lilás e preto, presente de seu amado pai. Ficara tão feliz quando ganhara ele que ficara abraçada ao pai por quase um dia inteiro. Ela também tinha um piano, mas seria muito difícil seu pai autorizá-la de trazê-lo para o clube e quase impossível para colocá-lo lá dentro. – Eu posso trazer meu violão, e eu tenho um piano, mas vai muito difícil nós trazermos um piano até aqui. – ela fez uma careta engraçada.

- Eu tenho um violão. Ele me acompanha a uns... Cinco anos, acho eu. Eu posso trazê-lo. – ela sorriu, ao lembrar-se do seu velho violão. Ele era um violão de madeira clara e amarelada, com detalhes pretos. Um violão comum, mas com valor muito grande para Sakura – Também tenho um piano, mas como a Hikari-chan disse, é difícil trazer esses instrumentos tão grandes, mas posso trazer meu teclado.

- Eu trago o piano. Tenho dois em casa, um no meu quarto e o outro é dos meus avós, mas eu uso normalmente. – Arisa suspirou, vendo que teria problemas com os avós em trazer eu piano negro que ganhara de Kushina, sua madrinha e mãe de Naruto. Mas o piano era dela, e eles não tinham nada a ver com ele – Eu sei tocar violoncelo também.

- Arisa, sabe que vai ter problemas com aqueles dois velhos rabugentos! – advertiu o loirinho, preocupado com a prima. A garota apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu não me importo com aqueles dois. Eu me resolvo.

- Se você não se importasse saia pelada pela rua. – Naruto lançou-lhe uma expressão digna de chamar de "vácuo".

- Tsc. Não me amola. Sem problemas, eu trago. – Arisa confirmou, com o cenho franzido.

- Depois o problema é seu! – o loiro disse, apontando-lhe o dedo, mas a garota já havia recomeçado a limpas os móveis.

- Bem, eu posso trazer minha bateria! Ela é cheia de adesivos de sapo! – os olhos da garota brilharam.

- AH, NEM VEM, EU VOU TRAZER A MINHA BATERIA JÁ! – Naruto reclamou, jogando o pano na cara da "prima".

- AH, QUE NOJO, NARUTOOOO! – a garota bufava raivosa, tirando o pano úmido e sujo do rosto – EU VOU TE MATAR, IDIOTA! E EU TRAGO!

- EU TRAGO! EU!

- Ninguém vai trazer nenhuma delas, só no caso de fazermos "algo especial", entenderam? Nós temos essa já, - Sasuke acabou com a briga, e apontou para a bateria mais antiga – E está melhor o possível pro clube. É só arrumar o tambor. Depois pensamos nisso.

- Aaaaaaaah. – Naruto e Milly fizeram o coro do desânimo. Queriam suas baterias no clube.

- Nada de "Aaaaah". Sasuke está certo, essa está mais do que boa por enquanto. Em questão aos instrumentos, - Tenten começou, depois de encerrar o assunto das baterias – Eu tenho a minha guitarra em casa, eu trago – além da guitarra verde e preta, ela lembrou também do baixo preto que não usava – Não uso um baixo que eu tenho, se quiserem que eu traga...

- Traga-o sim, Tenten-chan! Eu vou trazer minha guitarra, e faço o Sasuke trazer as coisas dele também! – Satsuke pensou que logo quando saísse da sala, ela iria pedir para algum empregado da mansão lhe trazer sua Gibson Les Paul, e a guitarra preta e azul de Sasuke. Talvez o baixo dele também, mas ele não ia deixar.

Bem, ela faria deixar.

- Hey, eu decido o que eu trago, ok? Vou trazer só a guitarra. – ele disse, decidido.

- Por que o baixo não? – Satsuke abriu um bico.

- Porque eu não vou usá-lo? Só vou usar a guitarra.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Satsuke.

- Porque sim. Pára.

- Por quê?

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Sabia lidar com a irmã, então apenas a ignorou.

- SASUKE! Responda-me! – gritou o nome do irmão, enraivecida.

- Não. – disse, simplesmente. Satsuke fez um bico, ficando emburrada como uma criança.

- Céus. – disse o moreno, continuando com seu trabalho.

- B-bem, posso trazer meu violino e meu teclado. Mesmo trazendo o teclado, é mais provável que eu só use o violino, é o que eu sei tocar melhor. – a garota de olhos perolados explicou, sorrindo doce.

- Ótimo Hina-chan! Boa idéia, assim, nosso clube fica bem completo. Já temos uma bateria, o piano da Arisa, os violões meu e da Hikari-chan, meu teclado, seu violino, as guitarras da Tenten-chan, do Sasuke-kun e da Satsuke-chan. E o baixo do Sasuke-kun, se ele deixar. – Sakura disse um pouco animada.

- Uhn. – Sasuke grunhiu, em concordância. Talvez trouxesse o baixo. Talvez. – Aqui, pronto. Já limpei a bateria, a guitarra eu separei, a flauta ta novinha em folha, e o baixo, vou tentar dar um jeito por enquanto, mas vamos ter que trocar as cordas, estão enferrujadas.

- Certo. Bom trabalho, Sasuke. Terminamos de varrer e limpar o chão do lado esquerdo. Passamos pra lá? A Satsuke-chan já até passou cera no chão. NÃO DÁ PRA PISAR LÁ– disse rápido, vendo que Naruto já ia correr pelo lado encerado. O garoto apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou para seu lugar.

- Terminamos as paredes, faltam as janelas, Hinata-chan está passando o pano no cantinho de mais uma. –Milly avisou, começando uma janela.

- As porcelanas estavam tão empoeiradas que nem apareciam mais os desenhos Mas me expliquem, por que tem porcelanas num clube de música? – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha, esfregando uma última xícara.

- Vai saber! – riu Hikari, que estava ao seu lado, espanando uma cadeira – Acho que eles tomavam chá ao invés de ensaiar. – Well, terminei de espanar os móveis, agora falta a Arisa passar o esfregão e o Naruto secar.

- Pode ser né? – disse Sakura, pensando. Se quisessem tomar chá, que fizesse isso nas horas de descanso do clube ou no refeitório, lá embaixo. – Terminei as porcelanas, vou para a parte dos quadros agora.

Eles estavam com tantos afazeres que nem notaram que haviam passado mais de três horas lá dentro. É impressionante que, quando se tem algo interessante pra se fazer o tempo passa mais rápido.

...

A morena passava pelos corredores com meia dúzia de livros pesadíssimos na mão, caminhando rapidamente, até encontrar longos cabelos róseos a sua frente. Steffany chamou por Aletta baixo demais, mas o suficiente para fazer a rosada virar-se em sua direção e sorrir.

- Steff-chan! Estava te procurando! Por onde esteve? – perguntou risonha – Ah, como são suas colegas de quarto? Novidades?

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. Mas me ajuda? – a morena pediu, exausta. Não havia tido nem seu primeiro dia de aula direito e o velho professor de filosofia já havia lhe dado trabalho para fazer.

- Oh, claro, desculpe! – Aletta pegou metade dos livros da mão da amiga, ajudando-a – E então?

- Bem, eu estava na biblioteca. Até ia te procurar, mas aí eu pensei que não ia querer ficar comigo agora que vou fazer trabalho! – riu – Ah, elas são legais. Quer dizer, duas delas. A Sakiko e a Milly. Sakiko tem um gênio muito forte, nossa, e a Milly é muito elétrica, mas a gente se deu bem, apesar de todas as diferenças. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Mas já as outras duas...

- Uhn? Quem? – perguntou a rosada curiosa – Aliás, é claro que eu fico com você, mesmo que tenha trabalho! Eu te ajudo!

- Ah, obrigado! – agradeceu – São as tais da Karin e da Shion, amigas da tão falada Yamanaka. A Shion brigou com a Sakiko logo no início, e a Karin... Não cheguei a conhecê-la, ela chegou depois de eu dormir, só fiquei sabendo dela pelo papel e porque a Sakiko e a Milly disseram.

- Nossa, por onde eu ando só falam mal dessas garotas. – Aletta arregalou os olhos levemente – Parece que foram elas quem jogaram pedra na cruz, credo. – a rosada cerrou os olhos, inconformada.

- Bem, não sou eu que vou julgá-las, né? Deixe elas mostrarem quem são de verdade pra mim tirar uma conclusão. – disse a morena – Mas Aletta, já se inscreveu em alguma atividade extracurricular?

- Ainda não. Mas eu vou dar uma olhada se tem curso de dança aqui, além do meu curso na escola de dança de outro lugar! – os olhos vermelhos da garota brilharam, transpassando toda a alegria possível – Mas talvez me inscreva no clube de música. A Saku-chan, uma colega minha de quarto me convidou, e as outras duas amigas que eu fiz, a Gwën e a Meriham.

- Uhmm... – a garota fez, olhando para baixo, pensativa. Aletta caminhava ao seu lado, olhando para frente – Aletta, se você se inscrever, me inscreverei com você.

- Isso! – a rosada comemerou feliz – Quero que você conheça logo a Saku-chan! Ela é realmente uma pessoa muito legal! – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Então tá, espero gostar dela. – ela suspirou – Bem, vamos logo fazer o trabalho? Se ainda quiser me ajudar, óbvio. – riu a morena.

- Claro! Let's go, girl! – ela disse, animada. A idéia de fazer um trabalho não era lá das melhores, mas pelo menos, teria sua nova amiga junto de si e boa conversa para o resto da tarte.

...

- Aquele porco, nojento, idiota, bastardo, filho da mãe, demente, desgraçado, ridículo, metido a besta, filhinho de papai, mala e retardado do Uchiha! Ele me irrita, muito! Um dia ainda quebro a cara dele! – Rei soltava seus anos de experiência em xingamentos e palavrões em cima de Kankurou, que o agüentava apenas rindo do garoto furioso. Rei era tão infantil.

- Rei, você xinga como uma menina, cara. Vai aprender a falar palavrão! – Kankurou riu gemendo de dor, depois de Rei lhe dar um soco forte no braço.

- Kankurou! Cala essa boca imunda! Você não está convivendo com aquele imbecil num mesmo quarto como eu. – ele tinha o cenho franzido e os punhos fechados – Além de que não é só ele! Também tem o jumento no Naruto junto!

- Mas não eram quatro, contando com você? – Kankurou falava divertido.

- Sim, sim. Tem mais um lá peso pena de ganso muito cagão no meu quarto. O tal do Mouki Nakayama. Não o conheço direito.

- Cara, pega leve! O Uchiha nem fez nada pra você se estressar com ele ainda. No máximo foi... A guerra de comida? – Kankurou não conseguia não rir do amigo. Como Rei era cabeça quente. Mas bem que o garoto não tinha culpa, essa briga dos dois durava mais de um ano. Antes de Sasuke começar a sexta série, o garoto mais popular do colégio era Itachi Uchiha, do primeiro ano, o próprio irmão dele. Rei não tinha desavenças com o mais velho, e pretendia, assim que Itachi saísse, virar o mais popular. Quando Itachi saiu, sem completar o segundo e o terceiro ano no colégio, por motivos que ele não sabia e nem quis saber, Sasuke tomou o lugar do irmão, com apenas doze anos. Isso deixou Rei tão enfurecido que até Kankurou se assustou na época. Kankurou sempre soube que Rei era daquele jeito. Pavio curto, mandão, mulherengo e muito, muito arrogante. Mesmo com todos os defeitos, Kankurou não era fiel a mais ninguém, apenas Rei, e entendia o amigo. Foram anos de esforço pra tentar subir de nível no colégio e do nada um pirralhinho Uchiha rouba toda a sua popularidade. Além disso, as personalidades e opiniões dos dois eram muito diferentes, e não havia sido encontrado um jeito dos dois se darem bem. Rei agora era popular, mas competia com o Uchiha e mais alguns grupos, como o de Kiba.

- Kankurou, abra os olhos! Só o fato de ele respirar, estar perto de mim ou até mesmo abrir a boca pra falar as merdas que ele fala me irrita! – Rei passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros escuros, arrumando a franja tingida de roxo que estava fora no lugar e embaraçada – Parece que não sabe. – cerrou os olhos castanhos claros, massageando as têmporas. Kankurou não o conhecia a ponto de não saber que ele simplesmente não suportava o Uchiha?

- Sei não, sei não, eihn Rei... – o moreno começou, cerrando os olhos e colocando suas mãos atrás da cabeça – Isso pra mim é um amor platônico... – riu maldoso.

- TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO, MEU IRMÃO? – Rei gritou furioso, ao que o amigo riu. Ficou mais vermelho de raiva ainda – SÉRIO KANKUROU, TÁ ME ZOANDO, IDIOTA? – disse indo atrás do amigo que ria e corria para algum canto, mexendo com ele.

- "REI E SASUKE, EM CIMA DE UMA ÁRVORE!..." – ele cantava brincalhão.

- VOLTA AQUI, SEU BASTARDO! VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE É UMA ÁRVORE QUANDO EU PEGAR UM GALHO E BATER NA SUA CABEÇA OCA COM ELE!

...

**N/A**:

...

...

...

...

...

PESSOAL, QUE SODÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁDI DE VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊ-... – cortada por pedras sendo jogadas em sua pessoa, acertando todo seu corpo.

AI X.X

Tá! Sinto muito. Eu sei que nem adianta mais eu pedir desculpas ou dar desculpas, pelo menos no último capítulo eu tinha motivos reais.

Nesse capítulo, a única coisa que me impediu de postar foi por não saber como terminar o capítulo. Foi tenso tentar escrever as três últimas cenas, que pra vocês, foram tão fáceis de ler. Às vezes acho que meu cérebro para de funcionar e só volta quando quer. Ou quando ta inspirado.

Well, provavelmente, vou mandar esse capítulo-lixo pra Nina betar e ela vai dizer "Nossa, que lindo *o*", mas não está, porque eu enrolei muito. Agora, sintam-se livres e digam "Aleluia! Ela terminou com toda a organização dos quartos, lugares, personagens de ficha e tudo mais! *o*". Ou não.

Bem, nesse capítulo, apresente o velho clube do Konoha. Eu pensei nele sendo como tão velho que imaginei no cenário todo quebrado do quarto da Fera em "A Bela e a Fera", só que sem uma Bela e sem uma Fera '-' Mesmo assim não ficou tão ruim.

O clube tem uma história que será apresentada mais tarde.

Nesse capítulo podemos ver quase todas as personagens, teve uns que não coloquei que só aparecerão mais tarde ou não tive cena e nem tempo pra colocá-los, mas com certeza colocá-los-ei (?) no próximo (que eu não sei quando sai, depende da minha criatividade).

Outra coisa, tentei por as personalidades das personagens à mostra nesse capítulo *O* Acho que consegui.

Lucius é um lindo, dramático, gato, bobalhão, fofo e querido Host digno de Ouran (-q), Sakiko é nosso Kyoya rabugento, mandão e pavio curto de saias, como eu a apelidei, Mouki é meu bebê mascote lindinho, Kimmy é doidona e totalmente fofa.

Steff é a nossa dama timidamente sociável (?) e gênio, sua fiel escudeira Aletta é a nossa Julieta às avessas, totalmente doce e alegre, mas fora do padrão, Hikari é outra gênio, paciente e educadíssima (MENTIRA, SE METE COM ELA PRA VER O QUE ACONTECE –Q).

Milly às vezes tem dupla personalidade, como se de doce pudesse passar pra raivosa, Arisa é nossa loba solitária, mas amigável com que lhe agrada, Gwën, apesar da aparência, é um doce de pessoa. Meriham é a típica garota encrenqueira, mas por enquanto ela tá quieta ;D Líder, mas ela é daquelas que fica na dela. Sayuri, não a acharam fofa? *o* Tá, eu achei *O* Ela é uma bonequinha *o* E o Rei, vocês viram u.u É mandão, se acha, arrogante, e brigão. Mas eu amo ele do mesmo jeito, só porque ele é assim *o*

Uhn. Só fiz isso caso vocês não entendessem mais ou menos cada um, porque eu sou horrível com personalidades, e nunca interpreto bem, ou mostro '-'

SOU UMA INÚTIL NESSE MUNDÃO, AÊ \O/

Bem, foram 38 páginas de capítulo pra compensar a demora, tirando a Nota.

Vamos aos reviews, que eu prometi responder! *o*

**KaoruUchiha: **Oi Kaoru-chaaaan *o* Desculpa, mas você é leitora nova? – memória fraca -.-" – Se não me engano, mandou review no primeiro capítulo –memória boa (?) –qqqqqqq - Se for, seja muito bem vinda, e se não for, seja também *OOOOOOOO* UAHAUHAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSUAH você é fofa! Obrigada querida, entãoo, logo vem sasusaku pra você *o* tchau, ao som de "Romeo and Juliet", HSJ *O*

**Carol Wells:** Minha diiiva linda *O* haha, gostou de tudo mesmo? *o* Ooown, linda :3 Muito obrigado Caah, como autora, você sabe como funciona o incentivo pra gente! Eu ia fazer ela cantar Barney, mas aí eu disse "náááááh, ela já cantou demais '-'" Pobre Itachi, ele sofre! –q UAHUAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHS Seus primos são todos lindos –qqqq Manda ele calar a boca! AUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSA Eu espero mesmo te surpreender amiga, e a todas que temtem me perdoar D: Obrigada por acreditar em mim 3 EU SEEEEEEEEEEI, COMO DIRIA A MOON, GUERRAS DE COMIDA SÃO ALL *O* Mas me dá pena toda a comida ir fora D: Haha, Ryosuke-kun (AAAAAAAAAAH, YAMADINHA U.U) é um charme, você que sabe fique quieta u.u AHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS A Bust vai quebrar tudo, literalmente *OOOOOOO* E um Deme-kun safadjêênho vai arrombar o coração da nossa doce Gwën *O* Obrigado de novo, amor! Ao som de "Yoku Asobi, Yoku Manabe", NYC, me despeço de você *o* Ravu yu, Yamada!

**Fer Uchiha: **FEEEEER-CHAN *O* Tudo bom? –q Então, eu sei como se sente, eu queria ser Takaki D: Que merda, nunca terei chance D: Só se eu casar com ele, mas é difííícir u.u Well, Ounch, obrigada pelo elogio lindinha *o* Nesse eu fiz a nossa doce Hikari aparecer mais! Ela é All, sério, diva *O* Oh God, todos estão gostando da minha Naruto de saias morena *O* Tomara que continue assim, o seu chapeleiro tem razão, eu apóio! AHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS Mesmo com a demora, ta aí o cap. Minha fofa D: Estando de volta de novo, me desculpa! Muito obrigado pelo seu ÓTIMO! Minha guerra de comida foi divertida fazer,apesar de eu não explorar tanto *O* As colegas da Hikari foram escolhidas a dedo! Eu realmente ralei pra encaixar o resto x.x AHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS Desculpa mais uma vez e kissus, e ouvindo Bad Girl do B2ST, eu me despeço de você! Bai bai 3

**Rittinha:** OEOE QUERIDA *O* Então, a Gwënzinha apareceeeeeeu *o* eu amo ela 3 Ela é kakkoi e estilosa 3 IIIIIIXI, ESSA APRONTA BASTANTE AINDA, SE É QUE ME ENTENDE -Q *O* Nem se preocupa, se a Karin vaca ruiva aparecer causando de novo, faço a Gwën e a Meri-chan encherem de bolacha! Ò.ó UAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS Obrigado pelo elogio, querida! Estou grata *O* Desculpa a demora, mesmo, ta aí, aproveite sua linda personagem *O* realmente, teve gente que pagou caro XD Começando a ouvir "Cracks of a Broken Heart", cover do Yo da Caah (-q), te Dou um tchau animado *O* Espero você no próximo capítulo *O* bai bai 3

**Meriham: **Oi Meriham, deve estar com vontade de me matar por causa da demora D: Sei que está decepcionada comigo, desculpa x.x Mas então, espero que esteja gostando da Meri-chan pelo menos *o* Ela e a Gwën farão uma dupla pesadiinha *OOOOOOOO* Obrigada, escolhi aquela música pra hino com a ajuda das minhas amigas, ia ser outro no lugar dele, mas a Moon disse que esse era perfeito *O* Ela tava certíssima *o* Satsuke é tão legal, né? *o* Ela é bem elétrica! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, EU AMEI FAZER ELA JOGANDO SUCO NA VACA, AMOAMO *O* Achei muito a cara da Meri-chaaan *O* Bem, aqui seu capítulo, e desculpa de novo. Terminando "Cracks of a Broken Heart", me despeço! Bai bai, espero que tenha gostado! 3

**Nina Auras: **ASHAUAHAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS MINHA UVA-AMORA, TU SEMPRE FAZ ISSO –Q HAUSAHUSAHUSAHUSAHUSHAUSHAUS Eu não ter palavras pra te agradecer por betar essa coisas chamadas capítulos, mas só saber que eu te adorar tanto que nem conseguir dizer –qqqqqqqqqqq Nina, a gente assuta os outros falando assim '-' WABAWIBA (?) Well, obrigada pelos elogios do MSN! *O* Nessie não apareceu ainda, mas tenha paciência com o meu cérebro, ta amiga? Desculpa a demora e te mandar essa coisa pra betar Ç.Ç Te amo, começando a ouvir "Sweet Love" do Arashi ( estranho que eu acho essa música tão a tua cara '-' UAHSUAHSAUHSUAHS) pra te dizer tchau! *3* Te amo!

**Pinkuiro: **PINKUIRO-CHAN! *O* oioi, QUE BOM QUE AMOU Ç.Ç FICO TÃO, TÃO FELIZ Ç.Ç Bem, a sua louquinha Kimmy apareceu abalando geral *o* Acho que a fiz bem, o que achou? Se quiser dizer algo, me avisa que eu mudo, ta? Sim, muita gente gostou deela *o* Você a fez bem! \o/ Bem, desculpa a demora, ando decepcionando o pessoal D: Mas terminando "Sweet Love", eu te peço desculpas mais uma vez e peço que continue acompanhando! Bai bai 3

**Hiina-Chan: **Hello Hiinaaaaaaa! *o* Ai linda, eu que te peço desculpas Ç.Ç Demorei tanto Ç.Ç Eu entendo, geralmente passo pelos mesmos problemas, aí não escrevo, ou perco inspiração, enfim, você sabe Ç.Ç AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH VOCÊ É MUITO FOFA, TE DISSE ISSO JÁ? –QUAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS desculpa, Julia surtando here! Mas ok, obrigada pelos elogios, mesmo *O* Excepcional é você, que agüenta eu! –q Aliás, todas vocês, como me esperam? '-' Só sei que eu fico extremamente feliz de ouvir vocês, me dá força e vontade de escrever *o* Seu review animou muito meu dia! Sério, eu lembro –q Comecei a o começo (? UAHSUAHSAUH) da segunda cena, e só parei quando cheguei perto da metade! Obrigado, olha só, anima total *o* Eu acho que vocês nem deviam me entender, as vezes até chega a ser preguiça, e me envergonho disso, apesar de não acontecer sempre D: Ah, Naruto e Satsuke all *O* Essas loirinhas são, né? *O* Então, um pouco do clube já ta aí, só falta descobrir os segredos e tudo mais *o* O resto ficaria feliz se você acompanhasse, me dando apoio *O* Então, minha parte preferida do capítulo –q Aqui, o capítulo saído do forno, espero que tenha gostado da aparição do meu mascote e da minha xará de aniversário *O* Own, fofa, começando a ouvir "Gift", minha preferida do Arashi, te dou um abraço apertado e um tchauzinho *o* bai bai 3

**Island Jessica-chan: **OH MY GOD, VOCÊ DEVE SER A MAIS BRAVA E DECEPCIONADA COMIGO Ç.Ç gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen Ç.Ç toda vez que eu lia o "Viu, ó, vale a pena esperar um monte quando o capítulo sai ótimo *-* ainda mais quando a autora avisa que o próximo sai mais rápido ainda *¬*" eu me sentia o mais culpada o possível, por estar te desapontando Ç.Ç Mas o que importa agora é o capitulo novo né? – nnif, snif, tenta melhorar sua situação –q- São tantos personagens, né? X.x Suei pra fazer todos, mas consegui *o* Faltam uns que só vão aparecer depois, mas ta meio que planejado ^^ Milly diva, non? *o* Ally-chan e Mouki são tããão liiindos *o* Ah, realmente, eu tentei isso ao máximo, se não, não sairia do lugar e todo mundo ia me odiar D: talvez ela vá longe, mas devagar, querida, desculpa Ç.Ç Mas vou tentar sempre! \oooooo/ Eu realmente juro que tento! Quero sempre fazer capítulos longos que nem esse *o* Apesar desse ter ficado cansativo, porque eu nunca canso de escrever, nesse eu cansei. Era pra eu ter escrito mais '-' Imagina, até eu dava no Lee se ele matasse o balé '-' O mistério dos quartos que não era um mistério (?) está revelado *o* Tá, ficou confuso demais? X.x brigada pelos elogios e desculpe pela demora Ç.Ç Começando "Refrain" (Hoje ta dando só Arashi '-'), me despeço *3* bai bai 3

**BruhII: **, me desculpa por não te responder, tava escrevendo o capítulo e resolvendo minhas notas x.x Mas olha, tirei 72 em matemática, melhor que a média ^^ Demorei mais pela falta de imaginação e pelas matérias, mas to organizando agora *o* ENTÃO, SASHI-CHAN FAZENDO SUUUUUUCESSOOOOOOO (?) So, num faço mais ela cantar Xuxa, desculpa x.x Mas o pessoal gostou Ç.Ç HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUHSA Infelizmente o tachi tem problemas com o daddy, amiga que serão desvendados mais a frente Ç.Ç Uhn, acho que não, pode me mandar de novo? Ç3ç desculpa x.x Tá aqui o cap, novo, tomara que tenha gostado *o* Deida-chan 3 É um Ueda, mas doidão *O* Claro que faço o hamster ser sasuke *o* NÁH, PÁRA! AUSHAUSHAUHSAUHSA Eu gosto de ouvir vocês, me divirto, fico feliz, voc^s me ajudam e tudo mais! IH, BRUH, SACHI JÁ É UM MULEEEKE –Q Isso merrmo, minha diva que comentou da Sachi, ela é fofa, né? *o* Muita gente linda daqui gostou da Satsuke! Espero que não tenha ficado brava comigo, amor Ç.Ç Deidara vai aparecer em uma aula louca, não se preocupe ;D Ouvindo "For You", Azu, te dou bai bai, linda! Xoxo 3

**Nina-carol: **Milly apareceu sim, Nina-chan *O* É, ele tem uma Naruto de saias como gêêêêma :B ADOGO *O* Uhn, u adorei fazer essa cena *o* Obrigado, e o hino é bem legal também *O* Claro, claro, eu faço ela ser uma jogadora nata *o* Que bom, realmente gostaram da Satsuke *o* Ah, sobre o uniforme,u revelo ele sim! O primeiro dia foi livre, já que é pra se acostumar, mas logo logo todos estarão de uniforme *o* Pra não deixar na curiosidade, o das meninas é uma camiseta pólo feminina com um bolsinho que tem o símbolo da folha (símbolo da escola) e os botões pequenos da gola são vinhos. A saia também é vinho, e bate mais ou menos uns três dedos antes da coxa, não é comprida nem curta. O sapato e a meia é opcional, o aluno pode usar o que quiser, ao menos que chegue a beira do ridículo, como sapatos de palhaço '-' UAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUH geralmente, todas as meninas usam as meias mais compridas com sapatilha de vinil, mas isso é realmente opção. A gravata vinho também é, querendo ou não usá-la com a pólo. Pronto ^^ O colégio é liberal quanto ao uniforme, pra não prender os alunos demais ^^ Dúvidas respondidas? Qualquer coisa, pergunte, e desculpa a demora! ^^ terminando "I miss you", Blink, adeusinho *o* xoxo.

**Sakusasuke: **Oi querida! Bem, desculpe pela Sayuri não ter aparecido antes, mas agora ela apareceu *O* Obrigada e desculpe, sinto que devo desculpa a todos! D: Desde o outro capítulo, tento deixá-la fofa *o* espero ter conseguido! Bem, eu gostei da sua idéia, muito, vou guardá-la com carinho e até usar como uma briga tive umas idéias! Obrigada, ouvindo Dreams come true", HSJ, até a próxima *O*

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha: **, PÔ, JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO SE PREOCUPAR –Q Sério, Moon, eu sei que não dá pra mandar review sempre, eu te entendo, amiga! Entendo todas, tem hora que não dá! Se eu te odiasse eu seria infeliz Ç.Ç Okamoto, nem ta tanto –q UAHUAHSUAHSUAHSAU Sério, mas mesmo assim, eu amei que você amou o último *O* (?) Você não é jerk nada, você é kakkoi e amada *O* AH, ENTÃO MEU CAPÍTULO TAVA TÃO BOM QUE VIROU JONES AGORA, SUA SAFADJÊÊÊNHA? UAHAUSHAUHSAUSH Ai mãe, meu pai é tão lindo *o* Eu tenho tantos pais, não é Okamoto? . Eu diva? ASAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSUAHS Tá né '-' SIM, E EU FIQUEI NA VONTADE DE POR "ME JOGA NA PAREDE E ME CHAMA DE LAGARKEESHA (?)", mas Moon, ame o cara de cú, ele é lindo e eu amo ele, ele é bonzinho, kakkoi e... lindo *o* Mas ele é *o* Ou vai ser ^^ Foi mesmo né? *o* Foi tão "JULIA/MOON SUA INFÂME –Q" Sem problema amiga, você sempre capricha ;D Nada ^^ Então, e desculpa também, por causa da demora, mas você sabe como eu tava D: Mesmo assim, sorry! Um tanto estranho, mas me despeço de ti com "Soba Ni Iru Yo", do Mori-sempai, de Ouran D: É tão triste D: Não queria que fosse assim Ç.Ç mas eu vou estar sempre do seu lado 3 –sacadinha - *O* xoxo, gata, te amo!

**Lilly Angel88: **LILLY-CHAN *O* Ah, que isso, não tem problema me responder por PM ^^ Só foi difícil de achar o review depois! mas eu achei *o* Não podia perder esse nunca!

Então, vamos por partes, como dizia Jack O Estripador (? Cristo.)

Então, pelo contrário, me desculpe pela demora pra te responder e pra postar! Eu realmente to arrependida e com vergonha de falar com todas vocês ç.ç

Falando nos gostos musicais, somos tão parecidas *O* Apesar de eu ter entrado na onda dos coreanos –q mas to feliz, continuo com quase o mesmo gosto musical de antes *o* Ammy Lee tem a voz tão linda *O* Pode esperar por cenas da Arisa cantando que nem ela *O* Eu amei ela muito! As músicas que você citou, são tão lindas Ç.Ç Ah, claro que eu te digo qual é! *O* mas vai demorar ainda, é a chave pro fim da fic *O* Acho que muita gente não vai gostar, mas enfim... Tachi Tachi logo aparecerá com mais freqüência, te prometo, até porque ele tem que ver os manos *O* Além de incomodar a Arisa pacas! *O* Ih, meu japonês é tão pobre! UAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS Mas eu me viro com a titica que eu sei, e a Caah me ajuda, e a mãe dela ajuda ela! UHSUAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSAUHS Sei pouquíssimas coisas! AH, VOCÊS NOTARAM A MINHA PREOCUPAÇÃO, ISSO É TÃO AMOR 3 Fico muito feliz, honto honto honto ni 3 Eu tento ir revelando coisas sobre eles aos poucos, pra fazer que meio que conheçam eles, nesse capítulo eu fiz com alguns personagens *o* Até com a Arisa, eu revelei um tantinho dela ^^ Ah, sobre o problema do espaço de tempo, eu gostei muito da dica! Eu realmente escrevo muito e cansa! AHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUHAUHSUA Mas eu tentei seguir sua dica aqui, mas ainda falta eu diminuir e arrumar muita coisa, isso foi muito útil! Sério, obrigada *O* Vou tentar e tentar mais diminuir as partes e inserir mais ação, a fic fica meio repetitiva, né? Vou me esforçar! Sim, a Arisa é a loba solitária que todo o autor quer ter *o* Logo eu vou soltando ela, e as cenas também *o* Eu to muito louca pra fazer a cena com o Tachi, mas vou deixar pra um momento especial *O* Ah não, elas se conheceram agora, mas vão ser grandes amigas, e a Arisa-chan vai proteger muito a nossa menina dos olhos perolados, causando um ciuminho na Tenten, mas logo a Arisa conquista ela também *O* Sim, ela é baixinha, meu sonho *O* AHSUAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUSH Odeio ser alta Ç.Ç Ah, que bom que gostou do indiciozinho sasusaku *O* Eu tento fazer o Sasuke parecer o mais indiferente o possível, mas parece que eu não consigo Ç.Ç Sim, Itachi é mais velho! Mas eu mudei a história um pouco e a idade dele, porque ia dar errado D: mas não vai impedir em nada o desenvolvimento do casal e nem com a relação dos irmãos! Eu saí um pouco do padrão de "Sasuke odeia Itachi que odeia o mundo", além de que agora, existe a Satsuke *o* Uhn, isso vai ser revelado aos poucos *o* não se preocupe! Logo a história vai se tornando mais clara, e você vai pensar "Nossa, isso que aconteceu D:" Isso eu posso te adiantar, talvez ele trabalhe no Konoha, mas será difícil! Eu ainda to planejando o futuro dele! Ah, desculpa mesmo, eu respondi no outro capítulo, é a **"Kanashimi No Yasashisa Ni", do Little by Little, **eu amo essa música *o* Bem, aqui a continuação, e termino sua resposta com "Time", HJS, a música composta pelo meu marido lindo Takaki (uma hora ponho a explicação no perfil –q) 3 xoxo, querida! (Ah, eu nem tive tempo pra te adicionar no MSN, faço isso já!)

**IMPORTANTE: AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS PARA BRUHII, a Bruh-chan, que me ajudou com a cena da briga do time 7! MUITO OBRIGADO, LINDA! SEM VOCÊ, NÃO CONSEGUIRIA TERMINAR AQUELA CENA!**

**E além disso, um ULTRA MEGA ATRASADO FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA SHINA COM, QUE FEZ ANIVERSÁRIO DIA 3 DE SETEMBRO, SE NÃO ME ENGANO!( desculpa se tiver errado, mas sou péssima com datas x.x) FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MARI! MUITA FELICIDADE PRA VOCÊ! 3 DÊEM UM FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO PRA ELA GENTE! *o* -Q **

**Outra que faz aniversário daqui a... Seis minutos x.x É A MINHA DIVA CAAH, AMOR, FELIZ B-DAY! *O* Te amo muito, e tenho certeza que não só eu, e sim um monte de gente como a Moon, a Nina, a Kimmy e até mais gente lá do Japão e da Coreia quer te guardar num potinho, não é eu não (-q) *O***

**Outra importante: Mudei um pouco a história do Itachi. Ele já não é mais seis anos mais velho, e eu decidirei isso um pouco depois x.x**

**WELL, AMO VOCÊS, HOJE NÃO TEM DICIONÁRIO, MAS NO OUTRO EU DIGO! Qualquer coisa diz se não entendeu o/ –Q**

****

**SAINDO!**

**Bai bai 3**

**Takakiss!**

**Juh-chan deshita! 3**


End file.
